Love, Hate, and Betrayal
by WolfboyJeff
Summary: What really happened in the past, and what will the future hold? Will Minako get over the curse that Kaitou Ace has put on her? Join Jeff as he trys to win over the Goddess of Love's heart. JeffMinakoRei Some crossover into Inuyasha and Teen Titans.
1. Love, Hate, and Betrayal

Okay. I do not own Sailor Moon, manga, anime, or merchandise. Too bad... I would have fun if I did. But I do own Jeff, Matt, Sho, Ice, and Sacara (all characters I will introduce eventually. Mase and Ami Praeclarus (not Ami Mizuno, who belongs to Naoko Takeuchi) are property of my friend. Touch them and die, slowly and painfully. Thank you.

_Love, Hate, And Betrayal_

Everyone refers to the Silver Millennium as a very peaceful movement in the universe... for the most part.

Everyone was wrong.

You see there was the Negaverse, which hated the ruler of the moon, Queen Serenity, and the wars between the Inner and Outer Planets. Those weren't all of the wars... One of the most famous wars was between the Outer, Inners, and Starlights. That was Hell. See, I know what really happened... I was stuck in the middle of love, hate, and betrayal: three things that could destroy everything. This is my story.

I'm Tenou Jeff, the son of Sho and Ice, and the younger brother of Sailor Uranus. Even though my sister, Sailor Uranus, lead the Outers... I lead a small group as well. Triton Knight and Sailor Lapetus. I also had to protect Princess Usagi--

Well, I'll let _you_ hear my story... In the era called The Silver Millennium...

I was only twelve when Princess Usagi was born. Everyone was invited to celebrate her birth. I stood with Haruka, Michiru, Setsuna, and little Hotaru as Queen Serenity walked towards us.

"Uranus, I want you to lead the Outer Planets," Queen Serenity said with her calm, gentle, voice.

"Yes, my Queen," Haruka agreed, bowing respectfully.

"Midknight... I want you to protect Princess Usagi when she gets older," Queen Serenity said towards me.

"Of course, my Queen," I smirked, bowing as well.

"Congratulations, Queen!" Four female voices yelled as they ran up to the Queen and us.

"I've been waiting for you!" Queen Serenity laughed, turning towards the four girls.

I looked over to my right to see Haruka frowning at the newcomers. I cocked my head to the side, kind of confused.

"Who are they?" I asked quietly.

"Mercury, Mars, Jupiter, and Venus... Princess Usagi's four guardian Goddesses," Michiru answered, scowling at the four.

"Queen, the day has come. We will protect her!" Venus smirked.

'_Hey, wait a minute! I'm Usagi's protector!' _I thought as my wolf tail flicked annoyed.

"Looks like you've got some competition protecting the Princess," Setsuna smirked as little Hotaru giggled.

"That's not fair!" I pouted folding my arms across my chest angrily.

"Let me in... on this celebration!"a creepy lady laughed.

I quickly got into my fighting stance along with the Outer and Inner Senshi. Eerie darkness spread through the room as the womenmoved closer to Princess Usagi.

"If you seek peace... I shall welcome you, but I can't let you bring evil and darkness!" Queen Serenity yelled in a protective tone of voice.

"Silly you... Queen, you need darkness... Just lend me your hand," The creepy lady smirked.

"Vanish at once!" Mars yelled, throwing fire at the creepy lady.

"With light comes darkness. The dark calls the light... as the light calls upon the dark!" the creepy lady smirked, gathering dark energy.

"I shall seal you away in the darkness forever!" Queen Serenity yelled sealing the creepy lady in a mirror.

"A gift from me: my beautiful curse! This Kingdom will cease to exist! The Princess will die before she sees her throne! That is my gift!" The creepy lady smirked as darkness surrounded the palace and everyone in it.

I grabbed for Princess Usagi, and used my body as a shield. I shook in fear and closed my eyes, praying for the darkness to go away.

'_Please, stop! Please, STOP! Please!'_ My mind screamed as I pulled the Princess closer to me. _'It'll stop! This darkness will stop!' _My mind continued to scream as tears slid down my cheeks and landed on my hands.

I felt slim arms wrap around me and pull me close to them. I opened my eyes to see Queen Serenity holding me.

"Shhh. I've got you. Don't cry, Midknight. Everything is all right," Queen Serenity soothed me.

I nodded and my tears stopped falling. Some how I felt safe in the arms of the Queen. The darkness faded to leave everyone scaredof the curse. I looked around and met Haruka's eyes. They were cold, along with all of the other Outer Senshi.

"Let's Go, Jeff," Haruka commanded.

I slowly nodded and handed Princess Usagi to Queen Serenity. I bowed to show my respect to her and walked towards the Outers.

"Where are you five going?" Venus demanded.

"Back to our Planets! Stay out of our way!" Uranus warned.

My eyes met Venus' for a split second and then we turned, walking out on the Inners and the Kingdom...

Six years passed, and the curse was put behind us. Princess Usagi grew to be around the Inner Senshi's ages. Haruka wouldn't go near the Inners, and she believed that they would be the fall of Princess Usagi. Between these six years the Outers and Inners had become enemies.I was stuck in the middle. Usagi's Father had died, leaving poor Queen Serenity miserable...

"You called me, my Queen?" I asked bowing in front of her.

"Yes. I need you to train the leader of the Inners," Queen Serenity answered solemnly. "She needs the training so she can protect my daughter," she continued as I slightly frowned.

"You don't need me to protect Princess Usagi anymore?" I asked slightly disappointed.

"No... I want you to lead your own group: Sailor Lapetus and Triton Knight," Queen Serenity answered.

A small smile tugged at the corner of my lips as Sailor Venus entered the thrown room. She glared at me and then took her place next to me bowing at the Queen. I looked out of the corner of my eyes to get a glimpse of the so-called "Goddess of Love."

"You called me here, my Queen?" Venus said maintain her cool.

"Yes. Venus met your new mentor, Midknight," Queen Serenity said, motioning for me to rise.

I rose to my feet and looked down at the leader of the Inners. My black wolf tail flicked mischievously around as Venus glared up at me.

"Queen, with all do respect, I can not allow myself to work with a traitor!" Venus spat.

"Traitor!" I growled as she stood up, without being told, to face me. "What do you mean by that!" I asked as my tail flicked wildly.

"You betrayed the Princess the day you five walked away!" Venus yelled.

"I've been protecting the Princess! Don't call me a traitor!" I yelled as Queen Serenity cleared her throat.

"Stop. Both of you. Now, Midknight is your mentor, Venus, and that is final," Queen Serenity said.

"But --" Venus began to protest.

"No 'Buts!' " Queen Serenity screamed. "Now, both of you, go!" She commanded, pointing at the door.

'_Damn! NEVER piss that woman off! She may kill someone!'_ I thought, jumping a bit.

I quickly walked out of the room with Venus on my tail-- literally.

"It's not fair!" Venus yelled as I swiftly turned towards her.

"What are you complaining about now?" I asked annoyed.

"I'm not complaining!" She yelled.

"Look, we're _both_ stuck in a situation that we don't want to be in!" I growled.

"Damn right!" Venus growled.

"Damn it, Venus! Get over yourself and let me train you!" I growled seeing her hand raise into the air.

Venus went to smack me, but I grabbed her hand in mid-swing. We both stood there in the hallway, glaring at each other.

"As soon as I am done training you, you'll never have to see me again," I sighed, releasing her hand.

"Oh, and why is that?" Venus asked annoyed.

"Because I'll be leading my own group of Senshi...and Knights." I answered.

"Is he bothering you, Venus?" A white haired man questioned while glaring at me.

"Malachite!" Venus gasped happily.

'_Oh! No! Dumbass!' _I thought rolling my dark blue eyes in his direction. _'I can deal with your twin, Kunzite, more than I can with you.' _I thought returning the glare.

"He's always bothering me," Venus smirked, looking over her shoulder at me.

'_If she wasn't such a pain in the ass, she'd look pretty sexy right now.' _I thought. "You're always bothering me," I smirked.

"You better leave My Venus alone!" Malachite growled, grabbing my knight uniform.

"_You're_... Venus? Wow! Now when did she become _your_ Venus?" I asked. "She is her own person! No one owns her!" I growled, knocking his hand away from me.

"You're gonna regret touching me!' He yelled.

"No, _soldier_! You're gonna regret touching me!" I yelled.

"Oh? And why is that?" Malachite laughed.

"Because I am Prince of Uranus!" I growled letting my planet symbol glow.

Malachite's eyes widen and he instantly dropped to his knees. I glanced over to see Venus looking between us two.

"I'm sorry, Prince Jeff," Malachite muttered.

"Is there a problem, Midknight?" Uranus asked, looking Malachite and Venus up and down.

"The problem was taken care of," I smirked glaring down at Malachite.

"Don't bow to him, Malachite. He's a spoiled Prince!" Venus smirked, glaring at me.

"He's nowhere near as spoiled as you are, Venus!" Uranus yelled grabbing Venus' arm.

I stared in disbelief at the two. Venus backed down quickly and hurt filled her eyes, while confidence filled Uranus' eyes. Malachite stared with his mouth hung open. Dumbass.

"That's enough, Uranus," I said pulling Uranus off Venus' arm.

"Let that bruise on your arm be a warning," Uranus yelled stomping away.

"Malachite, get back to _your_ Prince!" I commanded.

"You're not in charge of me!" Malachite yelled.

"Do what he says," Venus interrupted.

"But--" He protested.

"Please," Venus begged, rubbing her arm.

"Fine," Malachite growled, stomping off.

"Let me see it," I said, staring at the black hand print.

"It's nothing," Venus sighed, turning away from me.

I quickly grabbed her wrist and spun her to face me. I placed my hand over the bruise and in a matter of seconds the bruise and pain disappeared.

"There," I sighed.

"Where did you learn how to do that?" Venus asked confused.

"I'm a werewolf. I have healing powers," I answered softly. "But YOU wouldn't care to know!" I growled stubbornly, looking away.

"You're right!" Venus growled, imitating my same gestures.

"I know most of your attacks. So what is it that you can't do by protecting Princess Usagi?" I asked.

I watched that oh-so-confident smile fade away to an angry scowl.

"The sword," she sighed looking down at the ground. "It just won't glow with the light of the Moon."

I lifted her chin so she could look in to my eyes.

"I'll teach you." I said looking into her soft blue eyes.

"No one can teach me how to use that damn sword," Venus said pulling away from me.

"I can," I said softly, making her turn towards me.

"What?" She asked.

"I can help you... only if you let me," I answered, softly smiling at her.

"How can you help me?" Venus yelled angrily.

"First of all... Let's stop fighting all the damn time!" I yelled.

"You shouldn't have walked out on us when we needed you the most!" Venus screamed. "You never thought how we felt!" She continued as tears streamed down her face.

"You're wrong! I think about it all the time--ever since the day that curse was put on all of us!" I yelled, slamming my fist on the wall. " I can't fight you all the time! Damnit, Venus! Get over your damn pride, for once!" I yelled.

"My Pride? Oh Bull Shit! What about you?" Venus half-asked and half-yelled.

"What about me?" I asked.

"Your pride! You're just a traitor and that's allthat there is to you!" She yelled.

"You know what? Find someone else to train you! I can't do it! I can't work with you!" I yelled, stomping away.

So there chapter 1! Please, R&R, and I will have the next chapter up shortly!


	2. Feelings Show

Okay. I do not own Sailor Moon, manga, anime, or merchandise. But I do own Jeff, Matt, Sho, Ice, and Saccara (all characters I will introduce eventually. Mase and Ami Praeclarus (not Ami Mizuno, who belongs to Naoko Takeuchi) are property of my friend. Touch them and die, slowly and painfully. Thank you.

_Feelings Show_

I didn't dare turn to see if I was being followed. I just kept walking until I got to my spot in the garden. Sailor Lapetus was sitting in the grass near the river.

"Did you have a tough time training Venus?" Lapetus asked, slightly amused.

"Train? I can't get near her without my head being bitten off," I explained, plopping down next to her.

"Aww... poor Midknight," Lapetus smirked, placing her hand on my shoulder.

"She's evil! Pure evil!" I yelled, "She's not only evil! She's psycho!"

"She's sounds... _evil_," Lapetus smirked.

"Oh, guess what? I'm your leader," I smirked, looking over at her and changing the subject.

"What? Really?" She asked surprised.

"Yep. You are looking at your new leader," I smirked.

"So? Who else is on the team?" Lapetus asked.

"Triton Knight," I answered as a big smile spread across her face.

"Really! Matt's on our team!" Lapetus gasped, almost jumping on me.

"...Yeah?" I answered.

"Good! I get to follow two sexy men around!" She smirked as I facepalm.

"Oh, you know it, Mase," I smirked. "Besides, how is it being a female?" I asked, watching Lapetus frown.

"It sucks! I prefer to be a male, thank you very much!" Lapetus yelled.

By the way, Mase and his twin sister, Ami, turn into the opposite sex when they transform... Pretty weird, huh?

"Hey, aren't we having a dance tonight to celebrate one of the Inner Senshi's birthdays?" I asked changing the subject again. I am good at that.

"Yep. It's Princess Minako's birthday. She turns sixteen today," she answered.

"What?" I asked.

"Princess Minako a.k.a. Venus a.k.a. Long Legs..." Lapetus smirked, slyly looking over at me.

"Shit!" I yelled. _'Great! I train her, fight her, and piss her off, only to find out it's her birthday!'_ I thought, standing up. "I'm gonna go find Long Legs and apologize to her," I sighed, beginning to walk away.

"Be careful! Long Legs might bite your head off!" Lapetus called after me.

"You're right... Do you have a helmet?" I asked, grinning at her.

"No. Wish I did... You'll need it," She smirked.

I weakly smiled and turned back towards the Palace. I knew that somewhere a very pissed Sailor Senshi was in there, and I was terrified to face her.

'_Maybe she has cooled down? I mean, she can't possible stay mad at me... forever?' _I thought as a lump formed in my throat. _'Who am I kidding? She's probably plotting to kill me by now!'_ I thought, swallowing that lump in my throat.

"Hey, Midknight," Mars greeted.

'_Good, at least Mars won't kill me!' _I thought smiling. "Hey, Mars. Have you seen Venus?" I asked curiously.

"Yes. She's in the study." Mars answered, making me smile wider. "Why? Does she have a secret admirer?" She smirked.

"Hell NO!" I yelled. "I just need to talk to her!" I yelled, making Mars laugh.

"Be careful... Venus is very pissed about something," Mars warned, pointing to the study room.

"Thanks for the warning, Mars," I sighed, walking towards the door that held the beast within.

I quietly crept inside to see Venus thumb through some books and scrolls. She was near a bookshelf holding a thick book written in Japanese. I cleared my throat, which caught the blonde haired beauty's attention.

"What do you want?" Venus asked slightly annoyed.

"To apologize without getting my head bit off," I answered slowly approaching her. "Happy birthday... Princess," I said, flashing a small smile.

"Thank you," Venus thanked with a small smile tugging at the corner of her lips.

"You're welcome," I said, leaning against the bookshelf.

"I guess even though you're a traitor, you have manners... Unlike Sailor Uranus," She smirked.

"Yeah, well, I guess for a royal pain in the ass, you're not so bad," I smirked, actually getting her to laugh. _'Point for me! I got the Goddess to laugh! ...Goddess? When did I start to refer to Venus as a Goddess?'_ I thought watching Venus walk over to a large oak table.

"I was thinking about the fight that we had earlier..." Venus said without turning towards me.

"Yes?" I questioned, not daring to take my eyes off her.

'You were right..." She simply answered, still not facing me.

"Right about what?" I asked taking a step towards her.

"You were right about fighting all the time, and my pride," Venus answered turning to face me with a smile.

I felt my heart skip a few beats at her smile. A smile tugged at the corner of my lips, as well.

"You were right, too... Right about my pride and walking out on your team six years ago..." I sighed. "I guess we both had a bad first impression on each other huh?" I asked, slightly laughing.

"Yeah. We did," Venus sighed.

"Let's start over again," I suggested.

"Let's," Venus agreed.

"I'm Jeff Lee Tenou, also known as Prince Jeff of Uranus, and Midknight," I said, offering my hand to Venus.

"Well, Prince Jeff, I'm Minako Aino, also known as Princess Minako of Venus, and Sailor Venus," She said, taking my hand lightly, and shaking my hand.

"So, Minako? Will you save a dance tonight for your mentor?" I slyly asked.

"I don't know... I'll have to think about it..." She slyly answered.

"You better save a dance for me." I smirked slightly blushing.

"Like I said, Prince Jeff, I'll think about it," Minako smirked, slightly blushing.

"All right." I sighed and looked at the book. "What are you reading?" I asked, changing the subject. Again.

"Oh, I'm reading up on the history of the sword," She answered, turning towards the book.

"Did you find anything that we could use?" I asked, also turning my attention to the book.

"Nothing..." Minako sighed solemnly.

"Don't worry. We'll find something," I said, placing my hand on her slim shoulder.

"Venus!" An all-too-well-known jackass yelled.

"Malachite!" Minako gasped, quickly rushing to the knight from Earth.

I put my hand down and watched the two hug. Malachite glared over at me, and I returned that same glare.

"Do have a staring problem?" Malachite smirked.

"No!" I growled. "Do you?" I asked annoyed.

Minako slowly let Malachite go and stepped away from him. Minako surprised me by walking over to my side and standing there.

"Jeff, don't fight him, please," She whispered.

"Don't worry. I wouldn't waste my time on him," I said loud enough for Malachite to hear.

"What's the matter, Prince Jeff? Can't fight me without your sister?" Malachite smirked as my tail flicked dangerously at the end.

"Stop!" Minako yelled.

"It's ok, Minako." I smirked.

"No, it's not!" She yelled.

"You want to know why I'm not gonna fight you, Malachite?" I asked, slightly laughing. "Because in the end of a fight with you, you would lose miserably, and have to explain to your Prince why you are bleeding," I answered my own question. "Minako, I'm sorry but I am leaving before I hurt someone or worse, fight you," I said, walking towards the door.

"Jeff!" Minako called and I stopped. "Don't go. You were here first, and we need to figure out how to use the sword. You're MY mentor and trainer so I need you to stay and help. Malachite can go. He's not suppose to be here any ways," Minako said causing me to look over my shoulder surprised.

"What?" Malachite asked grabbing Minako's arms.

"Release her now, Malachite!" I growled, tearing him away from her.

"What's your problem, Prince? I was only going to hug her," He smirked, pushing past me and hugging Minako.

'_He's really pushing my buttons!' _I thought as he released her and walked out of the room. "I'm going to go get ready for tonight's dance. Read through that book, and we can see if there is any information in it. I'll see you at the dance." I sighed, beginning to turn away.

"You better be there. I might agree to something that you asked earlier," Minako smirked, winking at me.

That wink caused my heart to skip a few beats, and a small smile spread across my face.

"I wouldn't miss it," I smirked, winking back at her. "Besides, it wouldn't be fair for me to miss your sixteenth birthday," I continued before I turned and walked out of the room.

I walked down the quiet halls of the palace until I got to my knight's corridors. I opened my door to my room and walked inside. I shut the door and looked through my closet. I found a dark blue tunic with gold and black trim on it. My pants were the same dark blue and my black boots sat near the bottom of the outfit. I untransformed out of my knight's uniform and into boxers.

"Did Minako just agree to dancing with me?" I asked myself as I put my silky dark blue pants on. "No! She said she might dance with me," I said slipping my black leather boots on. "But she did say she might with that flirtatious wink," I smirked putting the tunic on. _'Okay, Jeff you can stop talking to yourself now!' _I thought, looking out at the sunset.

My symbol began to glow and there was a soft knock on the door. I walked across my room and opened the door to see Queen Serenity standing there. I gestured for her to enter, and she slowly walked in.

"I wanted to talk to you personally before you go to the ballroom where Princess Minako's birthday is being held," Queen Serenity said.

"Okay?" I answered.

"I'm not so sure if I trust the Earth people so I want your team to go check Earth out for me," Queen Serenity explained.

"What about Minako's training?" I asked.

"Minako is taking a few weeks off from her duty. Mars is taking her place. Princess Minako needs to visit home. She's been away for so long and her people need her. Minako's coming of age to rule Venus, and she needs to learn that on her weeks off," Queen Serenity explained.

"Okay," I sighed.

"Thank you, Midknight," Queen Serenity thanked, hugging me.

"It's no problem. You can always count on me," I smirked. "Now I'll escort you to Princess Minako's party," I said holding my arm out.

Queen Serenity took my arm gently, and we walked down the hallway towards the ballroom. Everyone bowed to us as we walked into the room. The Queens and Kings from all the Planets were there. All of the Princesses and Princes were there as well. The Princess of Kinmoku and her three guardians were there as well. I lead Queen Serenity to her throne among the other Kings and Queens of the Planets. I bowed to her as she took her seat, then turned to the other Kings and Queens and bowed. I rose up and walked away. I spotted Minako dancing with another knight, and glared.

"I'm proud of you, son," my father, Sho, said with a huge smile spread across his face.

"Thank you, Dad," I thanked, smiling as big as he did.

"It was an honor to Uranus for you to escort our Queen to Princess Minako's party. Also the other Planets will be looking at you for a suitor for their daughters, and possibly a ruler of their planets," Sho continued, as I stuck my chest out proudly.

"Where's Mom?" I asked, looking around the ballroom.

"Refereeing the fight between your younger brother, Saccara and Princess Saturn," Sho sighed, sweatdropping.

"Oh." I sighed, sweatdropping as well. "So, Dad, is there any planet that you want me to be a suitor for?" I asked.

"Yes, there is. Haruka is being married into Neptune, and Saccara is much too young to determine a mate. I want you to try and be married into Venus or Mars," Sho answered, and I blushed.

"I'll try my best," I said as he nodded.

I spotted Minako standing near the punch bowl with the other Inner Senshi. I sighed and bowed to my Father. He smiled as I walked towards the group of girls. The Queens and Kings looked on in anticipation. The group of girls stopped and looked directly at me. Another guy got to Minako before I could ask her. I glared slightly at him but turned back to the girls.

"Mars? Care to join me in a dance?" I asked.

"Not a problem," She laughed, taking my hand as a Goth Metal band called "Lacuna Coil" began to play. "Now this is something that I can dance to," She smirked as I lead her to the dance floor.

Most of the Princesses didn't know how to dance to the music. I, however, dancing close to Mars, noticed that she was eye-flirting with another person. I spun around to see Kikyo, a guardian of Mars, eye-flirting back. A smile spread across my face, and I bowed to Mars. I walked up to Kikyo, and she turned to face me.

"Go dance with your Princess. I don't mind," I smirked and walked away.

I took a seat and watched Kikyo and Mars dance close to each other. A smile spread across my face as they kissed. The other Inner's cooed and swooned about the kiss as the music came to an end. A slow ballad began to play on the piano, and I approached Princess Minako.

"May I dance with you to this song?" I asked, lightly placing my hand on her shoulder.

"...Yes..." She answered, slightly blushing.

I took her hand and lead her out into the middle of the dance floor. We began to dance slowly. At first we were very distant to each other, but as the song grew on we came closer to one another. I spun her around, watching her gold and orange dress spin out, and placed my hand on her waist.

'_She really is the Goddess of Love... I can feel her love filling my heart and soul...Wow, so this is what it is like to be touched by the Venus' love... Your light does shine brighter than the moon itself, Princess...' _I thought, spinning her back to face me.

Our eyes caught one another's, and I felt my heart stop. Her soft blue eyes held so many different emotions, but I couldn't determine which she wanted to show. Love, hate, and betrayal were all that I could see in her eyes. I felt myself grow redder as Minako leaned closer to me. I felt hypnotized and drawn to her. So I leaned down as she closed her eyes and leaned up.

'_We can't kiss! It's betrayal to us and our groups. Love? Hate? Betrayal? What are these emotions that I feel?' _I thought as her soft strawberry lips touched my wind broken ones.

I could fell my heart pounding in my head as the ballad ended.

'_The Goddess is KISSING me! How? Why? Is this a test or is it... Love?' _I thought as her lips left mine.

All eyes were on us now. The Inners, the Outers, the princesses, the princes, kings, queens, guards, Queen Serenity--ALL OF THEM. Minako's eyes widen and she ran out of the ballroom blushing. I stood glued to the floor in a mix of emotions. Then I felt Haruka's scowling at my back. Before she could make her way to me, I bolted out of the ballroom towards the balcony door. I slammed the door shut and heard the sound of soft crying. I turned around to see Minako with her back turned to me, crying. She swiftly turned around to face me.

"Jeff, what are you doing out here?" She asked as two tears escape her eyes.

"I wanted to check on you," I answered, wiping away her tears.

"You don't need to treat me like a small child!" Minako screamed, pulling away from my hand. "I'm fine! Go back inside!" she continued, swiftly turning away from me.

"I'm sorry," I apologized. "I just... wanted to tell you that... I'm leaving," I sighed as she quickly turned back around, with tears streaming down her face.

"You can't!" Minako yelled, wiping her tears away.

" I am under orders to. Besides, you get a mini-vacation," I laughed. "Let's just forget that... kiss... ever happened." I sighed. _'How can I just forget_ _my feelings and move on like nothing ever happened?' _I thought staring at Minako's lips.

"Yeah... Besides, we're enemies," she sighed, leaning against the concrete railing.

I looked up into the night sky to see the Earth. It was closer to the Moon than usual. My eyes drifted down to catch Minako staring at the Earth as well.

"Beautiful," I whispered.

"Hum?" Minako questioned, looking up at me.

"Um? The Earth... It's beautiful, isn't it?" I asked, slightly blushing.

"I don't know. I find it more handsome than beautiful," She smirked, slightly blushing, and I cleared my throat.

"That's were I'm going: Earth. It's my new mission," I explained, changing the subject.

"Oh? Why?" She asked curiously.

"Because Queen Serenity doesn't trust them. I don't trust them, as well," I answered, receiving a frown.

"Why not?" Minako asked, slightly mad.

"Some of their people just don't seem trustworthy," I answered. "But that's only my opinion," I added, winking at her.

Minako yawned and stretched before she could say anything more. I know all too well that Malachite was from Earth, and I hated him. He was the only thing that was standing between Minako and me.

"Go to bed," I commanded playfully.

"I don't want to," Minako whined, lightly shoving me.

"I'll walk you to your bed quarters," I said, receiving another yawn. "I'll take that as a yes," I smirked.

"Okay," She agreed, grabbing my right bicep.

I smiled lightly as we walked back inside. The ballroom was near empty, and we walked down the hall towards Minako's room. We stopped at the last room at the end of the hallway. My sleeping quarters were only three doors away.

"Goodnight, Princess Minako" I sighed, bowing slightly.

"Goodnight, Prince Jeff," She yawned, leaning against my chest.

I felt her hands rest on my chest and her forehead rest against my chin. I wrapped my arms around her waist and rested my other hand on the back of her neck. My tail wagged happily.

"Happy Birthday," I whispered.

"Thank you," Minako whispered, pulling away.

We both smiled, and I watched her slip behind the heavy oak door.

'_You're a true beauty,' _I thought, slowly making my way to my room.

From where I stood the bed looked very comfortable. I didn't bother getting changed for bed. I simply slipped my boots off, took my tunic off and felt a light summer's wind blow into my room from my open window, carrying with it the night's scent. It only took a matter of seconds before I was asleep, with Princess Minako filling my dreams.

So there chapter 2! Please, R&R, and I will have the next chapter up shortly! Thank You!


	3. Truth Revealed

WARNING: This is one of the chapters that gives me reason to rate this story "M." SO, those of weak mind and/or stomach, please, turn away now. Regular people, please enjoy. And for those of you who are just, well, HAPPY to see the M chapter...T.T (_Hentai_!)... Read on! (again, all the anime, the Teen Titans, the characters except for my few OC's, all are not mine, so please, don't sue.)

Thanks for all your reviews so far!

_Truth Revealed_

"Queen Serenity wants us to spy on the Earth," I explained to my team.

"What exactly are we going to do?" Triton Knight asked.

"Well, we need to find out if we can trust the people of Earth. Lapetus, I need you to follow around the Prince," I explained, showing her a picture.

"EW! He's ugly! Jeff, please don't make me follow that man!" Lapetus begged, scrunching up her nose.

"I'm sorry, but I need a female's touch on this," I smirked, holding back a laugh.

"Aw, come on! Jeff, please!" She begged, clinging to my arm.

"If it will make you fell any better, Triton can go with you," I sighed as Triton's proud smile faded quickly away.

"You've got to be kidding me!" Triton yelled.

"Aw, what's the matter, Matt?" Lapetus teased, jumping from my arm to his.

"N-Nothing!" Triton yelled, trying to pull the death grip Lapetus had on him off.

I tried really hard to suppress a laugh from the scene that was laid out before me. Triton and Lapetus were always like this. Lapetus enjoyed making Triton squirm, and I enjoyed to watch their arguments and "love quarrels."

"Okay," I sighed. "Lapetus will have Triton with her. You two will have to keep a close eye on the Earth Prince," I said, making them both stop.

"What will you be doing?" Triton asked.

"I'll be following the five generals," I answered as surprise filled their eyes.

"Do you know how dangerous the leader of the Five Generals is?" Lapetus asked.

"Let alone, all five of them together?" Triton asked.

"I know, but they have my interest. Plus I am a werewolf, and since I can take a wolf form, it will be easy to follow them," I explained.

"True," Triton responded.

"Okay. We really have to get this mission into action. From what I heard from the villagers, the Prince will be in the market to the West of this point. Triton, Lapetus, that is where I want you to go. Bring me back as much information as possible. Meet me back here before night fall. If and only if something happens to one of us and we don't return, then the other two will head back to Queen Serenity with a distress signal. We will come back for our fallen teammate then," I explained as the other two nodded.

"Come on, Triton," Lapetus smirked, dragging Triton away.

I smiled and headed towards the castle. Minako started to flood back into my mind. I shook my head and transformed into a wolf. I ran up to the castle that stood above the ocean. The salt water filled my nose and I sneezed.

"Where did Malachite go?" My ears caught the voice, and I looked over a rock to see a tall, silver haired man.

"He went to visit Princess Minako again," a blond answered.

"How many times do we have to tell him 'NO?'" the silver haired man growled.

"He's disobedient. Kunzite? I don't trust him," the blond sighed.

"I know, Jedite, but he's my younger brother," Kunzite sighed.

"Sir, maybe we should punish him more often," Jedite offered.

'_Malachite! Stupid dumbass! He doesn't even know how to stay where he belongs!' _I thought, spotting two more of the generals approaching the meeting spot.

One of the Generals was taller and had long brown hair. He stood next to a smaller male. The smaller male had a long, golden-brown hair pulled up in a low pony tail.

"Kunzite-sama!" the golden-brown headed General yelled happily.

I poked my head even more over the rock that hid my wolf form. The golden-brown haired man was attached around Kunzite's waist.

'_Oh my Goddess! It's Lapetus and Triton!' _I thought, suppressing the laugh that dared to escape my snout. _'Except that Triton would never wrap his arms around Lapetus' waist.' _I thought as I looked from the two lovers to Jedite and the brown haired General.

"Nephrite? Have you seen Malachite?" Jedite asked.

"No," The brown haired man answered.

"How about you, Zoicite?" Jedite asked, turning his attention to the lovers.

"Nope," he answered then turned back to Kunzite.

'_This is ridiculous!_ _I'm not getting any information other than that the only traitor around here is Malachite!' _I thought as I snuck away from the Generals.

"Hey, look at that wolf!" Zoicite yelled, and I turned around to look at all the Generals.

"Wow! I thought that they were all extinct in this area. Poor guy," Nephrite sighed with a smile.

"He's a lone wolf. He traveled away from his pack, or he's the last remaining wolf in our town," Jedite explained.

"Or he is a sign that things are coming to an end. Look at the color of him. He's black and with black, death is fast approaching. That is why so many Wolves have been slaughtered. Especially the black ones. Let's let him live," Kunzite explained, looking into my eyes.

'_Death fast approaching? Things coming to an end? They can't be talking about the curse? Or can they?' _I thought turning around, trotting away, and silently thanking Kunzite for the last sentence he had said.

I took my human-like form and walked back to the meeting grounds. Triton Knight and Sailor Lapetus were already waiting there. Triton looked tired, and Lapetus had a big smile across her face.

"Did you find anything out?" I asked hopefully.

"Only that he passed everything," Lapetus sighed.

"Great," I sighed.

"What about you?" Triton asked with the same hopefulness.

"Four of the five Generals are ok, but I am staying here to find more out about one. Go back home, and tell Queen Serenity what we found. I need to stay," I sighed.

"Are you sure?" Triton asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I'm sure," I answered as Lapetus jumped on Triton.

"Come on, let's go tell our Queen what we found," Lapetus smirked.

"Ok," Triton sighed.

I spun around on the ball of my foot and headed towards the town that Triton and Lapetus were just at. I walked down a dirt road and into the village. The villager's looked at me funny, so I slunk into the shadows to watch. The four Generals arrived in town, and the villager told them about me. I turned into my wolf form and ran out of the alley way. Some of the villagers yelled, while others threw things at me. I growled and took off running. Someones arms wrapped around me and I looked up to see a girl that had long blue hair and dark purple eyes.

"Don't bite me," She coolly said and took me away from the crowds and Generals. "I know what you are and why you're here, so transform back," she said, and I jumped out of her arms.

"Who are you?" I asked, noticing that she was pregnant.

"My name is Arella, and I know what you seek. He is coming near and the universe won't be the same," she explained in a hush voice.

"Who draws near?" I asked.

"Trigon and the evil being that he will bring with him. The curse will be fulfilled, and everything will die. You are a Wolf of Darkness. My belly has Trigon's demon child in it, and I won't kill the child because they did nothing to deserve it. Prince, you will be reborn to be a protector of my child, but you won't know until you meet them again. I need to go. My time on this planet is growing to an end. Goodbye, Prince," Arella said prophetically, and with that final warning, she disappeared.

My back began to burn, and I took my tunic off to look over my shoulder. There, on my shoulder blades, black devil wings were glowing with a dark power around them.

"You will forever be the right hand of the Eighth Devil, Trigon," a demonic voice entered my mind.

I fell to my knees and saw a glimpse of the upcoming battle. Blood shed and people close to me dieing. Tears escaped my eyes and slowly slid down my cheeks. In the middle of this blood shed, I was holding a dark sword.

"Remember that image, as you battle the dark side, boy," that voice cackled, and the image was gone.

I slowly got up and walked out of a house into the village. People were selling things and making deals.

"Sir! Please don't go! Sir!" A salesman yelled in my direction.

"Alright?" I sighed and slowly approached the man.

"Thank you, Sir," He thanked, bowing to me. "I want to show you this rare collection of jewels." He continued, bringing out a box with a small diamond ring.

The ring was heart shaped with three smaller diamond hearts on either side of the bigger jewel. My jaw dropped slightly, and my eyes widened.

"Minako," I gasped, staring at that ring.

"Oh? Minako, huh? She must be a beauty," he smirked.

"She's just a friend," I quickly said, slightly blushing.

"Well, I bet your Friend would like this ring," he smirked, holding the ring out in the sunlight.

I sweatdropped as he continued to talk about Minako as if she were my wife. The glimmer of the jewel caught my attention, and I smiled.

"Alright. I'll buy it," I sighed as the man smiled.

"Twenty-five pieces of silver," he said happily.

I quickly grabbed my bag of silver, and my hand burned as I counted twenty-five pieces of silver, and handed them to him. I shook my hand out and grabbed the box with the ring in it. I stuck the box in my pocket as my hand began to slowly heal itself. I sighed and walked out of the village with thoughts of Trigon still fresh on my mind.

"Trying to leave so soon? You did... meet the Dark Lord didn't you?" Malachite smirked, popping out of nowhere.

"What do you want, Malachite?" I growled as my tail flicked warningly.

"Aww. Not to happy to see me, Jeff?" he laughed, drawing his sword.

"Why would I be happy to see you?" I asked, running my tongue across my bottom and top fangs.

"I thought so," Malachite smirked, glaring at me.

My elf ears grew out into black wolf ears, and my eyes glowed red. My back started to burn where that mark was.

"We'll end this feud over Minako, tonight," Malachite smirked.

The full moon was hovering close to the Earth and it was behind Malachite. The rage was slowly growing inside me.

"Are you jealous?" I asked with a growl to my voice.

"No!" Malachite yelled.

Malachite made a cheap shot and the silver sword burned my right arm as it cut into it. I jumped back to avoid another hit like that. I fell to my knees and my back arched. I began to scream as my werewolf transformation began to take place. My claws grew out and dug into the dirt. Malachite watched in fear as my knees snapped backwards with a sickening crunch. My paws grew out and I felt the cool Earth. Fur spread across my body, and I let out a blood curdling howl.

"What ARE you?" Malachite asked with fear dripping in his voice.

"I am a figure of your worst nightmare... A figure of darkness... A figure that the dark lord would fall to..." I snarled, and my mark burned.

"I'll kill you!" Malachite yelled, charging me.

I crouched lowly and snarled. Malachite's sword made contact with my right shoulder, just as my claws dug into his chest. I ignored the burning pain and my jaws dug into his shoulder. Malachite screamed in agony as I shook my head from side to side; I could feel Malachite's blood pour into my mouth. Suddenly, a sharp pain came from my temple. I released him, and he ran as far away from me as he could. I stumbled backwards and wiped the blood away from my temple.

"Coward!" I howled as the full moon was covered, and I untransformed. "Midknight Eternal Power-Make Up!" I yelled, transforming into my knight from.

I walked over to my shredded clothes and pulled the ring out of them. The sound of thunder was heard in the distance. I looked up into that covered sky to see lighting flash.

'_I'll just have to pay a visit to Venus,' _I thought, smiling slightly. "I call upon the power of Uranus! Teleport me to Venus!" I yelled, throwing my hand into the air.

Seconds later, I was standing outside the Castle of Venus. It was night there as well and in the night sky I could see the Earth and the Moon. The power of the moon didn't effect me here. I crept up to the castle like a thief in the night. I looked up to see Minako standing there on the balcony looking up into the night sky. I smiled at the site of her, and looked for a way to get up there without being noticed by anyone. I found a thick vine that grew up the side of the castle, and lead straight up to her balcony. I grabbed the vine and slowly began to climb it. I reached her balcony, but she was facing away from me.

"Isn't the night sky beautiful?" I smirked, causing her to jump and turn to me.

"Jeff?" Minako gasped as I pulled my body the rest of the way up onto the balcony.

"What? I didn't do it?" I smirked, jumping onto the balcony.

"It really is you!" She yelled, rushing over to my side.

"Hey," I greeted, winking at her. "Miss me?" I asked playfully as she hugged me tightly.

"Yes..." Minako answered looking up at me. "Oh, my Goddess!" She gasped.

"What?" I asked, slightly confused.

"You're bleeding! Come on!" Minako continued as she pulled me inside.

"Oh, yeah. I forgot about that," I smirked as she drug me into her room.

Minako tugged me down onto her big, soft bed. She rested her head on mine and helped me lay down. I blushed a deep red color as I realized that I could see through her nightgown. Minako grabbed part of my tunic and ripped it. She took the fabric and wrapped it around my bicep, and cleaned the wound on my head. I smiled and the bleeding finally stopped.

"Thank you," I said, feeling the small box jab me in the side. _'I'll give her the ring later.'_ I thought as Minako pressed her soft lips to mine.

My eyes widened, and I slowly began to kiss back. I nibbled at her bottom lip begging for entry. She moaned and allowed my tongue to slip into her mouth. I let a moan escape, and I pulled her closer to me. Our tongues battled each other in a never ending battle. I slowly broke the kiss after what seemed an eternity.

"Minako, I...I love you," I confessed, gently staring into her soft blue eyes.

"I love you too, Jeff!" She cried, jumping into my arms.

"Then can I ask you something?" I asked, grabbing the box out of pocket.

"Ask me what?" She asked.

"Minako... I've never felt the way I do now... You truly are the Goddess of Love... Minako please grant me one wish... Will you marry me?" I asked, dropping down to one knee.

Tears welled up in her beautiful, soft-blue eyes, and she quietly nodded. I pulled her into another passionate kiss. Minako pulled me up on the bed and on top of her. I broke the kiss and licked up and down her neck. I found a spot just below the ear, and I began to suck on that spot. Minako moaned and jumped, causing me to smile. I stopped and placed the ring on her left ring finger.

"I love you," I whispered.

"I love you," Minako whispered. "Jeff?" She asked.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Take me," She whispered, causing both of us to blush.

"Are you... sure?" I asked unsure.

"Please," She begged.

"Okay," I sighed, untransforming from my knight form.

I was only wearing a pair of boxers, and a white skin tight tank top. I felt Minako's hands under my tank top. She glided her hands up and down my chest and abs. She moaned and pulled the tank top off, as I slowly reached down and grabbed the bottom of her night gown. Minako lifted her hands above her head and I slipped the fabric off, throwing it to the floor. I gasped when I saw her beautiful body.

"You're so beautiful," I gasped, slowly running my fingers across her skin.

I felt myself growing hard, and I moaned as Minako grabbed my boxers. I felt her slide them off my body and heard her gasp.

"You're so handsome," she said, running her fingers along my jaw.

I gently kissed her hand, and laid Minako down beneath me. She slowly reached down, grabbing my hard shaft. I moaned deeply as she stroked me shyly.

"Mi..na...ko.." I moaned into her neck.

Minako moaned as I trailed a kiss down her neck to her collarbone. I sucked and licked up and down her neck, and suddenly stopped to look into her eyes.

"I've wanted to tell you I loved you for so long now. I wanted you even though you were with Malachite. I've loved you for so long and it killed me to see you with him," I admitted.

"If you only knew... I loved you, too. I always have. It's just, you are a traitor, and I can't allow myself to be hurt. But, in the end, I want you so much that it hurts even more," Minako cried.

" I do, too. I can't stop thinking about you, day and night. I need you. I love you, yet I hate you. I can't get enough of you. Minako, don't leave me. I don't want to lose you," I cried, pulling her into a hug.

"Never," She sighed, kissing me lightly.

I felt Minako's hand run up and down my hard shaft again. I let out a deep throat-moan and hovered above her. She moved her hand away, and I slid myself into her.

"Jeff!" Minako moaned, arching her back into my thrust.

I moaned as I began to slowly thrust into her deeper. Minako dug nails into my back, and I moaned louder. I began to thrust deeper and harder as she moved her hips to meet my thrusts. Our bodies became a rhythmic dance, as I felt myself become harder and wetter. I held my breath as I felt myself cream as Minako came. Our bodies froze, and we looked deep into each others eyes. I rolled out of her and laid next to her.

"I... love... you..." I panted, lightly kissing her sweaty forehead.

"I... love...you..." Minako whispered, cuddling against my bare chest.

I grabbed the silky orange and gold covers, and pulled them over our naked bodies. The cool silk felt great against my hot skin. The scent of our sex filled my nose, and I sighed deeply. I looked down to see the Goddess of Love fast asleep. No--_my_ Goddess!

" I promise I'll protect you no matter what," I whispered, feeling my eyelids grow heavy. "Goodnight, my Goddess," I whispered just before I drifted into sleep.

I knew that from this point on, I had found the only person who could make me laugh and cry all at the same time. Minako was my life and I would do anything to protect her. Love was something that I thought I would never have or be granted, but I thought wrong. The Goddess of Love, herself, gave her love to me, and I gave her mine.

So there's chapter three. But wait! It is SO not the end of the story... stay tuned. R&R, please, and I will update soon!


	4. The Surprise Attack

Again, Sailor Moon not mine... unfortunately. Pout Did you all like the M chapter? Good. If not, too bad. Anywho, thanks for the reviews and enjoy this chapter.

_The Surprise Attack_

I awoke before Minako did, and it was barely even light out. The morning light looked beautiful, and the soft rays of the sunrise flooded into the room. A smile spread across my face as I looked down to see my Goddess, sound asleep.

"You are so beautiful," I whispered, watching the soft pink and purple rays dance across the room onto her face.

I brushed a few lose strands of hair out of her face, as a small sigh escaped her soft lips. I smiled and lightly kissed her forehead.

"Jeff?" She whispered, slowly opening her eyes.

"Good Morning," I whispered.

"Morning," She yawned, wrapping her arms around my neck.

I moved myself on top of her and began to kiss her. I nibbled on her bottom lip, begging for entry. Minako moaned and allowed me to slip my tongue into her mouth. I slowly broke the kiss and smiled at her. Minako smiled back, but then got a sick look to her face. She pushed me off her and ran to her bathroom.

"Are you ok?" I asked but scrunched my nose to the sound of her throwing up. "Aww, honey," I soothed, rushing to her side.

I grabbed a wash cloth and ran warm water on it. I wrung the water out and wiped her face. A cup was sitting on the counter, and I filled it up with cold water. I gave it to Minako, and she took a drink out of it to rinse her mouth. I calmly walked back to the bed and laid back down.

"I must have caught something," Minako sighed, laying back down next to me.

"Are you felling any better?" I asked, running my hand through her hair.

"Right now," She answered, playing with my goatee.

"Do you like my goatee?" I asked as she continued to play.

"It's cute," Minako smirked, giving me "the look".

"The Look" sent chills down my spine. I slightly moaned as Minako smiled seductively. She kissed my neck, but the door flew open to reveal Sailor Mars standing there. We both jumped up in the air and blushed a deep red.

"Midknight? Venus?" Mars gasped, slightly blushing.

'_Shit!' _I thought, side-glancing to Minako. _'What do I say?'_ I thought as she gave me the same look. _'Great. We both don't know what to do.'_ I looked back at Mars.

"What exactly is going on here?" Mars demanded, glaring at the both of us.

"Um... Um..." I stuttered. _'Damn! My brain is dead!' _I thought.

"Mars... Calm down..." Minako said, pulling the covers up around her chest.

"Why should I? You're both lying in bed naked!" Mars screamed with fire in her eyes.

"Mars! He asked me to-" Minako began.

"I'm sure, Minako! He just wanted to get you in bed with him!" Mars yelled, taking an angry step towards me.

"That's not true! He asked me to marry him!" Minako yelled, showing Mars her left hand.

Mars eyes widen as she stared at the ring. A smile spread across her face, and she jumped across the room to us. Mars was hugging Minako and speaking in a high pitched level that even I couldn't understand. I sat there wide-eyed as they continued to talk in that pitch until Mars hugged me.

"Nani?" I questioned, sweatdropping. _'Okay. I am covered by only a blanket. I am naked and Mars is hugging me!' _I thought, looking over at Minako. "Help Me!" I mouthed to her.

"Okay, Mars, get off my future husband," Minako smirked, and Mars released me.

"Well, I'll leave you two lovers alone," Mars smirked, winking at Minako.

I watched Mars leave while I was still highly confused. Mars shut the door, Minako locked it, and I stared at her ass.

"Nice ass, Goddess," I smirked as she looked over her shoulder at me.

"Oh?" She questioned with a bit of seduction in her voice.

"Oh yeah," I smirked, standing up.

"Oh no... You sit," She commanded, pointing at the bed.

I smiled and walked across the room. Minako frowned and looked at me. I brushed my lips across her ear and pressed my naked body against her.

"Not unless you join me," I whispered as the sick look returned to her face.

Minako rushed past me and to the bathroom. I pouted and grabbed my boxers off the floor. I put them on and a violent knock came from Minako's door. I unlocked the door to see Mars out of breath.

"The Moon! It's Under Attack!" Mars yelled.

"Okay. Go back to the Moon, we'll be there in a second," I commanded, and Mars rushed off. "Midknight Eternal Power-Make Up!" I yelled, transforming.

"Venus Crystal Power-Make Up!" Minako yelled from the bathroom.

"Are you ok?" I asked as my shoulders began to burn.

"Let's go!" She yelled, running out the door, and I followed.

When we arrived, the smell of death and blood filled the air. Minako had her sword drawn and ready for anything that dared to attack her. I looked over at her, and she looked at me.

"I love you," I said, lightly kissing her.

"I love you, too," Minako said, holding back tears.

I watched Minako part ways from me, and my back burned. I jumped over a fallen pillar to see my own sister and her lover lying on the ground in a bloody mess.

"Haruka!" I cried, holding my breath.

"Je..ff?" She asked as I let my breath out.

"What happened?" I asked as tears fell from my eyes.

"Queen Metalia," Haruka answered.

I helplessly watched my sister's eyes roll into the back of her head. Tears streaked my checks as I clenched my fists. I growled, and my back burned more. I looked down to see a dark sword. My eyes widened, and I reached down. My hands slid over the sword, and the pain in my back stopped instantly. I picked the sword up and looked for the other Outers. I gasped as I saw Triton Knight take a fatal blow for Lapetus.

"NO!" Lapetus cried as tears streamed down her face. "Why?" She asked.

"Because... I love you," Triton sighed, slowly closing his eyes.

"TRITON!" Lapetus screamed, clenching Triton's body.

'_This can't be! We're losing! It's not suppose to end like this!' _I thought as a man was creeping up on Lapetus. "Lapetus! Watch out!" I yelled, but it was too late. "No!" I yelled as the sword glowed black. _'I have to find Minako!' _I thought, turning and running towards the palace.

"It's too late, Midknight," Malachite smirked, smoldering out of the shadows.

"Malachite!" I growled, glaring at him with intense hatred.

"Now we can end this," He smirked with an evil grin plastered on his face.

"You won't live long enough to laugh like that again," I growled, charging him with my sword held high.

"We'll see," Malachite laughed as our swords hit with an sickening clang.

My back burned again, and two black devil wings ripped through my tunic. I pulled back and swung my sword at him again, my sword connecting with Malachite's shoulder. I felt his sword puncture my stomach, and I pulled back. Pain filled my body, and I looked down only to see blood. I slammed my sword through Malachite's chest. His eyes widen then went blank as he fell back. I stumbled up the castle stairs only to find Minako covered in blood, lying on the steps.

I dropped my sword and crawled to her side.

"Minako!" I gasped, crawling on top of her.

"Jeff?" She asked, reaching for my face.

"I love you..." I whispered, hugging her.

"I... love...y..." Minako sighed as her eyes glazed over.

I lightly kissed Minako on the lips and felt my energy being drained from my body. Minako's body was limp in my arms, and I felt my own body drifting away.

'_I can't die like this! Not now! Not like this!' _I thought as my eyes rolled into the back of my head.

Don't worry! The story isn't over! This is Sailor Moon-- since when do our good guys die off that easy?

Please, R&R. More Reviews more posting of chapters, so... please, review!


	5. The Ace of Hearts

All right-- Here's a new chapter! First I would like to say I do not own _Codename Sailor V Wa_, the manga from which a lot of the information for this chapter was taken. Sigh. I wish I did. I don't own Sailor Moon or any of her affiliates either.

But I do own lots of manga and DVDs! huggles them all

Enjoy!

_Sailor V and Kaitou Ace: The Ace of Hearts_

"This is your enemy," a woman with long red hair smirked, showing a picture of a girl with a sailor fuku.

"Yes, Queen Beryl," I smirked with an evil grin spread across my face.

"Don't fail me, Danburite," Beryl smirked.

"Believe me, Beryl, Sailor V won't stand a chance against me," I smirked, stepping out of the dark shadows.

"Good! Now, get a move on!" Beryl yelled with a wicked laugh.

"Oh, don't worry... Sailor V will succumb to my power..." I smirked, transforming into a suit that was partially open, disappearing from the dark underworld.

I watched in a tree as Sailor V, the soldier of Love, battled a youma. She fell back and dodged the youma's attacks.

'_First time I've see the so called Soldier of Love in trouble,' _I thought, casually leaning against the branches of the tree.

"What do I do, Artemis?" the blonde screamed in fear.

'_Showtime,' _I thought, jumping onto the roof of a nearby building.

I threw some candies that I had in my pocket down at the youma, which was all that I was carrying on me at that moment. Damn Beryl!

"Who the-" Sailor V questioned, turning her attention to me.

"Don't watch me," I smirked, pointing to the youma that had turned its attention to me as well. _'Damn Candies!' _I thought as Sailor V finished the youma off.

I quickly disappeared and ended up on the streets of London. It was late at night so no one was really out. I smiled and pulled my baseball cap down over my eyes...CRASH!!! I fell back on my ass and looked up to see a beautiful blond.

"I'm sorry!" She apologized, bowing.

"It's okay," I said, picking up my fallen baseball cap.

"Oh my Goddess!" She gasped, staring at me wide-eyed.

'_Oh, no,' _I thought.

"You're Jeff!" She gasped, making my eyes grow even wider.

"Um... Yeah? What's your name?" I asked as she blushed madly.

"Minako Aino," she answered.

"Child of Love... Cute name," I flirted, winking at her.

"Thanks," Minako replied, blushing. "I-I didn't know you were in town...What are you doing here?" She asked, poking me in the side.

"That's for me to know and for you to find out... Tomorrow," I smirked, pointing to a flyer.

The flyer read: "Jeff Bandit's New Movie Audition's for the lead lady tomorrow at the Rainbow TV station."

"I am looking for a leading lady... Maybe it'll be you..." I smirked, smiling slyly at Minako.

"Really?" Minako asked.

"Really," I whispered. "It's getting late... I'll see you later on tomorrow, Child of Love," I smirked.

"Y-Yeah," Minako stuttered, as I smirked again and began to walk off.

"Jeff!" Minako called, making me turn towards her.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Can you walk me home?" She asked with a slight bit of fear in her voice.

'_Why do people always feel they can trust movie stars?' _"All right," I agreed, looking down at a white cat.

The white cat stared up at me, and I noticed it had a crescent moon bald spot on its forehead. I raised my right eyebrow, and we started to walk down the sidewalk.

"You know, my apartment is closer. You can stay there if you want to," I suggested, side-glancing at her as we continued to walk.

"Okay... I'll just tell my dad that I'm staying over at Hikaru's house," Minako yawed, and leaned her head against my shoulder.

The night sky clouded over and the sound of thunder could be heard over the city. Minako pulled herself closer to me as a light gust of wind blew.

"Are you ok?" I asked.

"No..." She answered as lighting flashed.

"Let's make a run for it!" I yelled, grabbing her hand.

We began to run just as the sky opened up, letting the heavy rain pour down on us. The hotel was a block away, and we were soaked by the time we got to my room. Minako shook violently, and I wrapped my arms around her. She was freezing and shaking against me.

"Are you okay?" I asked, running my fingers through her wet hair.

"Y-Yes," Minako shuddered.

"Let me get you some of my clothes," I said, pulling away from the hug.

I walked across my apartment and grabbed a pair of light-blue, fuzzy P.J. pants and a white shirt. I held the items of clothing out towards her, and she took them, still shaking.

"Get dressed, then call your parents," I said, turning my back on her.

I grabbed a pair of black silky boxers and walked towards my bathroom. I shut the door and took my wet clothes off. Slipped my boxers on, I sat on the side of the bathtub.

'_I guess, since I'm here, I can be just like all the other humans,' _I thought, pulling the ace of hearts out of my wet pants' pocket. "Kaitou Ace." I smirked, staring at the card. "Don't make me laugh." I slid the card back into my pocket. "Believe me, Beryl... Sailor V will be no more," I snickered under my breath.

I slowly got up and opened the bathroom door. Minako was hanging up her cell phone when I entered my room.

"They said it was ok," Minako said, smiling in my direction.

"Good," I yawned. " I think we should get some sleep." I sighed, pulling the covers on my bed back.

"Do you have a guestroom?" Minako asked, slightly blushing.

"No, but we can share the bed... I promise that I won't do anything," I explained, staring into her eyes.

I felt myself being pulled towards her. This strange pull was growing, and a flash of us kissing flooded my mind. I closed my eyes and sat down on my bed. Seconds later, Minako was lying down on the bed next to me. I slowly lay down beside her with my back turned away.

'_What was I thinking/ We never met until this moment! How can I even be thinking about kissing her? I don't even know her!'_ I thought, feeling her body press against mine. _'Why does this feel so good to have her against me like this?'_ I thought, feeling her hot breath against my bare back.

I slowly rolled over to see Minako. Her eyes fluttered open and looked into mine with confusion written all over her face.

"Jeff?" Minako asked.

"Yes?" I answered, grabbing the covers and pulling them over us.

"Are you okay?" She asked, pressing herself closer to me.

"Just tired," I answered, pushing the thoughts of us kissing to the back of my mind.

"Goodnight," Minako yawned again, leaning her head on my shoulder.

"Night," I yawned, resting my head on the top of hers.

The next morning... more like afternoon... I awoke to a note on the pillow next to me. I picked it up and read: "Thank you, Jeff! See you at the auditions. Love, Minako."

'_Did she write Love?' _I thought staring at the note. _'Oh well... She doesn't mean it.'_ I thought, looking at the clock. "Shit! I'm late!" I yelled, jumping out of the bed.

I quickly got dressed and ran out of my apartment. I ran down the street avoiding people and ran straight to the TV station.

"You're late!" My manager yelled.

"Get over it!" I snapped, taking a seat in the chair with my name on it.

"We don't have time for your stupid teenage games! Act more like an adult!" My manager yelled.

"I'm here so shut up!" I growled. _'Stupid humans!' _I thought, putting a fake smile on my face.

A girl screamed, and everyone turned their attention to her. She fell unconscious, and I took off running. Sailor V caught her as I transformed into Kaitou Ace.

"Hey! Don't interrupt, Sailor V! I'm supposed to be saved by Kaitou Ace! I don't want you!" The girl screamed as a surprised look filled Sailor V's eyes.

"Hey, Sailor V! Get out, get out! I'm trying to do a shoot here!" My manager yelled as hurt filled Sailor V's eyes.

Sailor V turned around and began to walk away.

"Wait! Sailor V!" I yelled, chasing after her.

"Kaitou Ace!?" She questioned, trying to hide the pain growing inside her.

'_This ought to hurt your pride,' _I thought looking down at her. "Even if your popularity is gone, don't worry! You have life!" I smirked, reading the hurt and surprise in her eyes. _'Cry! Cry!' _I thought, longing to see those tears fall.

"Ha ha. Thanks, Ace," she laughed, trying to hide the pain.

"The depressed Sailor V with waning popularity is being consoled by Ace. Now that's good television!" The director laughed, causing Sailor V to run away.

'_Good! Now your pride is broken!' _I thought with a smug smile spread across my face.

I followed Sailor V and found her fighting, yet again another youma; this time the youma had the upper hand. I wasn't done toying with Sailor V, yet I wanted more.

"Delicious Four-Card Shot!" I yelled, throwing my cards at the youma and destroying it.

I hid behind a building and watched Sailor V catch one of my cards.

"This is... the ace of hearts!? This card..." Sailor V said as I stepped out of my hiding place only to be caught. "Who's that!? It can't be... Ace!? Kaitou Ace!?" Sailor V questioned as I turned and ran through the crowded streets of London.

"Ace!" Sailor V screamed, and I turned to look over my shoulder.

My jaw slightly hung open as she continued to stare at me. I growled and quickly ran away.

'_I was too cocky!' _I thought, mentally kicking myself. _'Damn You!' _I thought looking at a flyer of Sailor V on a nearby wall.

I jumped over that brick wall and untransformed. I stood in my regular human clothes and walked down the streets. I found Minako sitting on a park bench.

"Hey!" I greeted, causing Minako to smile.

"Hey, Jeff," She greeted, scooting over so I could have a seat.

I sat down next to her, and another image flooded into my mind. This image was more than just a kiss-- much more. I shook the image of us lying in bed out of my mind. I looked into Minako's eyes.

"I love your eyes," I said, still staring.

"Your eyes aren't that bad either," Minako smirked.

I slowly leaned into her, and she leaned in to me. Just before our lips met, her white cat jumped on my head.

'_Damn Cat!'_ I thought, staring at the possessed feline. _'I swear that he's smiling at me!'_ I thought, looking from Artemis to Minako. "I've got to go... I still haven't announced the contest winner yet," I said, "Plus, I'm still looking for the 'love interest' in my new movie." I smirked, winking at Minako.

"Where's your next movie being filmed?" Minako asked as I stood up.

"China," I answered. "See you around, Muffinhead," I smirked as I walked off.

"Muffinhead!? The name's Minako!" She yelled as a smile spread across my face.

"Yeah I know..." I smirked as Artemis hissed at me. _'Stupid cat!' _I thought turning back around and walking away.

Okay, you know the drill! R&R please... try to be specific. It makes things more interesting.


	6. The Betrayral

All Right-- Here is a new chapter for you! I do not own _Codename Sailor V Wa_ and I also don't own Sailor Moon.So don't sue. I do however own Minako's older brother, Wolf. Anyways here is a new chapter for you.

_The Betrayal_

"So, Danburite, why hasn't Sailor V been taken care of?" Queen Beryl questioned, slightly annoyed.

"Because I'm taking my time," I answered with a cocky smile.

"Tell me, what is it that you've done to Sailor V?" she asked, a little more annoyed.

"I've hurt her pride;" I smirked, slightly laughing.

"Oh?" she questioned.

"Well, more like Kaitou Ace has," I laughed, transforming into the white knight.

"Don't forget your duty to us," Queen Beryl warned.

"Oh, believe me, Beryl. I won't!" I growled with an evil smile spreading across my face.

"Good, Danburite," she said. "What do you plan on doing next?"

"Well, I've hurt her pride... So I'll have her fall in love," I answered.

"Do you think that you can make Sailor V fall for you?" Beryle asked.

"Oh yeah... piece of cake!" I answered.

"Good. Make her fall for you, then destroy her," Beryle smirked, laughing evilly.

"Believe me, I will," I laughed with a smug smile plastered across my face. _'Sailor V will be no more,' _I thought.

"Oh my God!" a female gasped.

"It's--" another female gasped.

"--Jeff Bandit!" Minako gasped.

I wore black pants and black shoes, with a white button up shirt and a black tie. I noticed Minako and winked at her, but something was off about her... There, on top of her head, was a giant red bow.

'_What in the Hell? That bow is going to take over the world before I can!' _I thought, staring at the giant bow. _'Maybe I should target the female half of the human race first,' _I thought, scanning over the mostly filled room of swooning girls.

"This, class, is Jeff Bandit... As you know he's a famous actor," the male teacher announced, as the girls cooed and whispered to one another.

I watched the teacher scan over my semi-muscular 5'5" frame, short semi-shaggy gold hair, and dark blue eyes. I looked up at the teacher, and saw golden-gray hair and icy blue eyes. He was much taller than me and looked like an old war hero. He wore a patch over his right eye.

"Take your seat in the back near Minako Aino," he calmly said.

I smiled lightly and made my way through the sea of cooing girls. I took my seat next to Minako and winked at her.

"I didn't think that super models went to school," Minako smirked.

"Yep, I'm just like you," I said, causing her to slightly blush.

"Oh. I believe you," Minako smirked.

"At least someone does," I smirked, noticing that all the girls in the class were staring at us._ "What? Do we have something on our faces?' _I thought, looking desperately for a mirror.

"I think you are going to like it here," Minako said, lightly placing her hand on my arm.

"Only because you are here," I smirked, causing some of the girls to glare at Minako. _'It's like all of the girls are at war with one another... If I talk to any of them the others are mad at that one and want to kill them... My Goddess!' _I thought, amused.

"HELP!" a boy screamed.

Minako and I jumped up in unison; the other students and the teacher looked out the window to see what was going on. We both rushed out of the classroom. I looked out the window as I ran down the empty hallway. A smaller boy-- he must have only been six-- was being chased closely by a youma. I growled and bolted into the boy's bathroom; no one was in there, and I transformed. I bolted out of the bathroom.

'_Queen Beryl, you went too far! I told you that the small children were not to be harmed!' _I thought, as I bolted out of the school.

Sailor V was using her body as a shield. The little boy was clinging to her chest and crying uncontrollably. Sailor V screamed out in pain, as everyone in the school was looking on in fear. I stood there unable to move and watched on in horror.

'_This isn't how I want Sailor V to end!' _I thought, grabbing my cards. "Delicious Four-Card Shot!" I yelled, throwing my cards at the youma.

"Kaitou... Ace!" Sailor V yelled painfully.

The youma turned its attention to me, as I looked over to see Sailor V, bleeding from deep wounds in her back. I could see the pain in her soft blue eyes. Suddenly I felt the youma's teeth clamp down on my side.

'_Holy Shit! I actually got caught off guard by one of my own youma!' _I thought, as the youma released me.

I gripped my side and stumbled backwards, throbbing in pain as my knees buckled beneath me.

"Sorry, Kaitou, but this is my job now," the youma smirked, wiping the blood away from its lips. "Oh, one major detail... My fangs are poisonous," the youma explained.

'_No! I've been betrayed! How could you, Beryl?! What did I do wrong?!' _I thought as the youma disappeared.

"Kaitou Ace!" Sailor V screamed, running to my side with the little boy close behind her.

"Stay away, Sailor V!" I yelled through gritted teeth.

"No!" Sailor V screamed, reaching out for me.

"Why?!" I questioned, looking up at her.

"Because you are hurt," she answered.

"Look! Sailor V is helping Kaitou Ace!" a boy yelled.

"Looks like the almighty Kaitou Ace is weaker than we all thought!" another boy remarked, as others laughed.

'_No! What's happening to me!?' _I thought, surprised.

"Kaitou Ace Sucks!" another boy laughed, as another boy threw a book at me.

I felt my pride being torn apart, as the group continued to throw things at me. My side burned in pain. The little boy walked over to me and hugged me. Sailor V stood in front of me and glared up at the group.

"STOP IT! NOW!" she yelled, causing the group to stop. "Kaitou Ace and I are a team! Don't think that either one of us is weak!" she continued.

"Why?" I whispered, catching Sailor V's attention, and the little boy stepped away.

"Because you are just like me," Sailor V answered.

"You are nothing like me!" I yelled, getting up and gripping my side tighter.

Sailor V looked at me surprised, and I glared at her. Gritting my teeth, this time I was the one to run away.

"Kaitou Ace!" Sailor V called, but this time I didn't look back.

"What in the HELL is going on!?" I yelled, appearing in front of Queen Beryl.

"You need an enemy as well as Sailor V," Beryl coolly said.

"You poisoned me!" I yelled, falling to my knees.

"Did I?" Beryl asked slyly, and the pain in my side stopped instantly.

I looked down to see the bite mark in my side was gone, and the blood had disappeared. My white knight uniform was still torn, but the bloodstain was gone.

"I'm not a toy in your game!" I yelled, rising to my feet.

"Danburite--!" Beryl screamed angrily.

"No, Beryl! I'm not playing _your_ game this time around! This is _my _job, _my_ mission! Back off and let _me_ finish what _I_ have started! Sailor V is _the_ pawn in _my _game!" I yelled, stomping away.

"Danburite! Don't screw up, or you _will _be put in your place!" Beryl warned.

'_Screw you!' _I thought, walking out of the dark throne room. _'Stupid Bitch!' _I thought, as I spotted my whitish-brownish-silver wolf. "White Fang?" I asked, and he wagged his fluffy tail. "Come on, boy, you're coming with me," I said, patting his softhead.

"Come on, Jeff! Smile!" my manager yelled, as the camera guy took my picture.

I looked out of the corner of my eyes, and stared at my manager.

'_Fuck off!' _I thought, glaring.

"Most girls pay to see you smile!" he yelled.

'_Well, most girls can see me serious for once!'_ I thought, as I noticed Whitefang jump on someone. "Minako?" I gasped, slightly smiling.

The camera guy took a picture as my manager turned to see what I was looking at. Minako was lying on the ground as White Fang attacked her with kisses. I jumped off the stage that I was on and rushed to Minako's side.

"Heel," I commanded Whitefang, and he backed away from Minako. "My guard wolf stopped you;" I smirked, holding my hand out towards her.

"Nice," she sighed, taking my hand.

I pulled her up, and she fell into my chest. My heart skipped a beat as I felt her hot breath on my bare chest.

"Thanks," Minako thanked, giving me a small hug.

'_Don't let go,'_ my mind begged, feeling her arms wrap around my waist. _'Please, don't let go,' _my mind continued, as she let me go.

I slowly ran my fingers through her hair. A smile spread across her face as my manager stepped between us. I glared at him with intense hatred.

'_You will die!' _I thought, staring at the back of his head.

"You are not supposed to be here, so leave!" he yelled.

"Actually, I invited her," I said.

"How many times do I have to tell you, 'no friends on any of the sets!?'" he asked.

"Just now makes about twelve," I smirked with a sly smile. "Besides, I've been working all day. It's time for me to take the rest of the day off," I continued.

"He's got a point. Besides, I'm running over time," The camera guy said, rubbing his fingers together in the official "you-owe-me-money" gesture.

"So why did you ask me to meet you here?" Minako asked, petting Whitefang.

"I was wondering if you wanted to go out to eat with me at a fancy restaurant?" I asked, slightly blushing. _'I'm actually blushing! Damn it! I've been hanging around with too many humans!' _I thought.

"Are you serious?" Minako asked, surprised.

"Yeah?" I answered. _'If I wasn't serious, why would I ask you?' _I thought, somewhat dumbfounded.

"Okay," she chirped, excitedly.

'_She just chirped,' _I thought, sweatdropping. "Okay, I'll get dressed, and then we can go," I said.

"I need to get dressed, too," she said, pointing down at her low-cut tank top and short-shorts.

"Oh yeah," I smirked, rubbing the back of my head. _'Good one, Jeff!'_ I thought, mentally smacking myself.

"Don't worry about that, hun," a deep husky voice caught our attention.

Minako and I turned around and looked at the cameraman wide-eyed. He grabbed Minako's arm and showed us a closet with many different dresses and clothing.

"Wow!" Minako gasped star-eyed.

"Go ahead. I'll let you keep whatever outfit you want," he smirked, winking in my direction.

"Really?" Minako asked.

"Of course," he laughed. "Besides... I'm surprised Minako hasn't noticed me yet," he smirked, taking his hat off.

"Wolf!" Minako gasped, jumping on the cameraman.

"Wolf?" I asked, slightly confused.

"Oh, Jeff, this is my older brother, Wolf!" Minako answered.

"Oh," I said. _'His name might explain his eyes.' _I thought, staring into his gold eyes.

I watched Minako rummage through the dresses and outfits, until she found a Japanese-looking dress with a slit up both sides. A smile spread across my face.

"I'm going to go try this on," Minako announced to us.

"Okay," I agreed.

"I know you'll treat my sister with respect, so I'm not gonna give you the big brother speech," Wolf smirked.

"Okay," I sighed, grabbing a pair of black dress pants and a black open dress shirt.

"Oh, boys," Minako smirked, catching our attention.

I turned towards her, and my jaw dropped. No words could describe the way she looked. She threw a victory sign up and winked. My eyes widened as I saw Sailor V standing there.

'_She can't be! Minako can't be...' _I thought. "Sailor V," I whispered.

"What?" Minako gasped.

"Nothing," I answered. "But, you look amazing," I complimented.

"Thank you," she thanked.

I quickly walked into the bathroom and changed into my classy clothing.

'_If Sailor V is Minako, and then I'll make Minako fall in love with me. Then I can use Minako to get to Sailor V,' _I thought, walking out of the bathroom.

A smile spread across Minako's face, and I returned the smile. Wolf was nowhere in sight.

"Where's your brother?" I asked.

"He went to go pick up a friend," she answered, walking towards me.

"Are you ready to go?" I asked, holding my arm out.

"Yes," she answered, taking my arm.

We walked out of the building, and towards an Italian Restaurant. I looked out of the corner of my eyes to see that we were being followed by the Paparazzi. I took a faster pace, and Minako easily kept up--despite wearing high heels-- as I turned the corner too quickly. Minako tripped herself and me. I spun my body quickly around and landed on my back as Minako landed on top of me. Her lips were pressed against mine, and both of our eyes widened. We stared at each other as the Paparazzi went nuts. Minako quickly broke the kiss.

"I'm sorry!" she apologized, as I pressed a finger to her lips.

I leaned forward and placed a kiss on her lips. I felt her freeze as my tongue grazed her bottom lip. She relaxed and opened her mouth slowly. My tongue slowly entered her mouth. I explored her mouth with my tongue, running it across the top of her mouth until her tongue grazed mine. I pulled her closer and began to deepen the kiss. We quickly broke the kiss as an ambulance zoomed past us, sirens blaring. A police car zoomed past us following the ambulance. We quickly rose to our feet and dusted ourselves off.

"I hope no one's hurt," Minako said, worry filling her voice.

"I'm sure they will be fine," I said as an uneasy feeling rose in the pit of my stomach.

Minako's cell phone rang and that feeling caused a lump in my throat to rise. I watched Minako fumble through her purse for the ringing object. A smile spread across her face as she pulled the phone out.

"Hello?" she asked, and her eyes widened. "No!" she gasped, as tears fell from her eyes.

Minako's knees buckled, and she fell to the ground crying. I knelt down beside her, and she fell into my arms. I wrapped my arms around her and let her cry into my chest.

'_What could have caused her to cry? How can so much pain come from someone so beautiful?' _I thought as her sobbing slowed down. "What happened?" I asked, kissing her tears away.

"M-my... b-brother... He... He's been...killed..." she cried, burying her head into my chest.

My eyes widened, and my own tears streamed down my face. I reached up and touched my cheeks in surprise.

'_Well, I'll hurt her pride... Then make her fall in love with me...' _I heard echo through my mind. _'What was I thinking!? I can't hurt her anymore! She's been through too much in so little time!' _I thought, clenching my fists

"I just want to go home," Minako said, holding back tears.

"Okay, I understand," I said, getting up and helping her. _'How can I say 'I understand,' when I don't?' _I thought, as I began to walk her home.

Just as we were a couple of blocks away from Minako's house a youma attacked me. I didn't have time to move, and the youma's claws dug deep into my side. I gripped my side and jumped away from it.

"Minako, run!" I yelled, glaring at the youma.

The youma threw its head back and laughed. I looked out of the corner of my eyes to see fire in Minako's soft blue eyes.

"Venus Power-Make Up!" she screamed, holding her hand up in the air.

'_I knew it! Minako's Sailor V!' _I thought, as the Senshi of Love and Beauty stood there with her arms folded across her chest.

The youma hit Sailor V into the trees with its tail, and laughed evilly.

"Sailor V!" I yelled, grabbing the Ace of Hearts out of my pocket.

The youma grabbed my wrist and twisted it. I dropped the Ace of Hearts and clenched my teeth.

'_Damn you, Beryl! You promised!' _I thought, as a beam of light pierced into the youma's thigh.

The youma quickly let go of me, and turned its attention to Sailor V. The hair on the back of my neck rose as I felt the power of the Love Senshi over flowing me. I swallowed a lump that grew in my throat and watched on in fear.

"Venus Crescent Beam!" Sailor V growled, firing a beam of light at the youma.

That beam pierced through the youma's cold heart and sent chills up and down my spine. A smile spread across Sailor V's face, and she winked at me.

"So Minako is Sailor V?" I asked, getting up.

"Yeah," she answered, untransforming. "Don't tell anyone okay, Jeff?" she begged as I walked towards her.

"Of course not. Come on, let's get you home," I sighed, placing my hand on her cheek.

Minako nodded, and we walked towards her house. We arrived at a two-story White House, and I walked Minako to her door. I bowed and quickly walked away, leaving Minako to her thoughts.

Okay, you kno the drill... R&R! So there will be more chapters coming soon...


	7. Child of Love

Alright-- I do not own _Codename Sailor V Wa_ and I also don't own Sailor Moon or Evanescence or Amy Lee. Sorry wish I did, but i don't So don't sue! Please! Anyway with all that legal junk out of the way-- I do own _Child of Love_! My grilfriend helped me write this song she also made a remix to the song with lyrics for Minako. She named the remix _Child of love, Scared to Love_. So don't steal my song it is very personal. Enjoy this chapter!

_Child of Love_

I picked my cell phone up and dialed a very good friend, that I've known most of my career.

"Hello?" a female asked.

"Hey, Amy Lee. I have an idea for a song. I need some help. Can you meet me at your recording studio in a few minutes?" I asked hopefully.

"See you there," Amy Lee smirked.

I hung my cell phone up and walked the rest of the way to her studio. I entered my part of her studio, and grabbed my acoustic guitar. The door opened and in stepped the whole band of Evanescence.

"Hey, Jeff." Amy Lee greeted, tacking a seat next to me.

"Hey, Amy, hey guys." I greeted as her band got set up.

"So what's the name of your song?" Amy Lee asked.

"Child of Love," I answered, handing her the song.

I waited while Amy Lee read over my song. She turned to her band mates, and whispered something to them, and then turned back to me.

"We are going to make this song a slightly gothic romantic," she smirked, winking at me.

"I wouldn't have it any other way," I smirked as Amy Lee sat down at her piano.

"I'm going to write the music out to your song so give me a few moments," Amy Lee said, and began to play a few notes while writing down the music.

I pulled the Ace of Hearts out of my pocket and stared at it. Beryle had double-crossed me, and I had no intentions going back. Sailor V was now my problem, my responsibility, and my interest. Suddenly my phone buzzed, and I picked it up.

"Jeff, you're supposed to be on a plain to Hong Kong!" my manager yelled as a smile spread across my face.

"I'll be there by tomorrow morning," I smirked.

"No! You are supposed to be here in a few hours!" he yelled.

"Look here, Mr. Mouth piece! I didn't hire you because you can run your mouth I hired you because you are good at what you do. You are my manager, but I have a delay. My friend's brother died, and I am in the studio right now. So, I suggest that you take a break, and I will be there in the morning," I growled annoyed.

"Fine, be here in the Hong Kong airport tomorrow morning," he quietly agreed.

"See you in the morning," I said, and then hung my phone up.

"Is he being an asshole again?" Amy Lee asked amused.

"Like always," I smirked with a grin.

"Well on a happier note, I'm done with the music. So let's give it ago," she said, handing me the sheets of music with my song on it.

Amy Lee began to softly play the piano as an intro to my song, and I waited for my cue.

_Close your eyes_

_Don't you cry_

_Everything's gonna be all right_

_Let your mind wander,_

_crystal wings take flight_

_I can hold you safe above_

_all the pain below_

_Child of Love_

I played my acoustic guitar to accompany the piano...

_I'll catch a falling star_

_to find where you are_

_Cross the ocean_

_just to keep you safe_

_Just a child, so naive_

_but your innocence has _

_impressed me_

_I will keep you safe_

An electric guitar was sitting next to me and I picked it up while the music was still being played.

_Close your eyes_

_Don't you cry_

_Everything's gonna be all right_

_Let your mind wander,_

_crystal wings take flight_

_I can hold you safe above_

_all the pain below_

_Child of Love_

I began to play a strong electric guitar melody, and imagined Minako at my side with her beautiful smile. The drums became heavy as well to accompany me.

_Angel, it's time_

_that you learned to fly_

_I can't go, but I can catch you_

_if you fall_

I stopped playing the guitar, and the music slowed back down to the acoustic guitar and piano. The heavy drumbeats slowed down to go back to being soft.

_Close your eyes_

_Don't you cry everything's gonna be all right_

_Let your mind wander,_

_crystal wings take flight_

_I can hold you safe above_

_all the pain below_

_Child of Love_

All of the music stopped and it left silence...

_Child of Love..._

The piano began again to play the ending melody, and it slowly faded to a stop.

"I like this the way it is," I sighed with a big smile spread across my face.

"Good," Amy Lee smirked. "Well you better go before asshole calls again," she continued.

"Yeah I know," I sighed. "You have my permission to sing my song with another person of your choice as long as they have a good voice," I smirked getting up, and putting my guitar up. Well see you guys and Amy around," I smirked, and left the room.

I picked my phone up in the hotel in Hong Kong. I dialed Minako's cell number, but all's I got was the answering machine.

"Hey Minako, hope you here at the competition, I really need to tell you something," I said while looking at the Ace of Hearts.

I hung the phone up and walked out of my room onto the stage in the hotel restaurant. A small smile spread across my face as I saw Amy Lee sitting on stage glaring at my manager and hers. I walked up on stage at stood next to her.

"It's a freaking conspiracy! My manager and your manager must be working together!" Amy Lee growled.

"Now why is that?" I asked slightly amused.

"Because, apparently we were suppose to be here as well and I am suppose to be a judge with you," she answered.

"Well, that's not all that bad, now is it?" I asked with a grin.

"No," Amy Lee sighed.

The crowd began to cheer and I looked over at Amy Lee. She looked up at me and we both waved at the crowd of girls and some boys, which caused them to scream louder. Amy Lee slowly started to play "Child of Love" and I began to sing. After the song ended, a woman came up on stage, and announced a model contest for the remaining constancies.

"I would like a girl who is innocent, yet sexy," I said smiling. "But I'm being too selfish," I sighed as all my thoughts went to Minako.

Amy Lee jabbed me in the side and we walked off the stage lightly pushing eachother, and sticking our tongues out at eachother. We took our seats next to one another, and watched the competition begin. We watched the models that came out on stage an Amy Lee cracked me up with smartass comments every few seconds. Then a long legged, golden-blond with soft blue eyes stood on the stage.

"Minako," I gasped, and Amy Lee caught it. _'Wow! She's beautiful!' _I thought.

"Minako Aino is the Winner!" The announcer lady announced.

"Child of Love," Amy Lee whispered.

"Congratulations, Minako," I smirked, walking up to her.

"Thanks, Jeff," she thanked.

"You will fit the Princess' part perfectly," I said, handing her a dahlia flower. "In the langue of flowers, this means fickleness," I smirked, kissing her cheek. "I'll see you in the movie shoot later," I said as I began to walk away.

"Jeff? On your message it said that you had something to tell me? What was it?" Minako asked as I bit down on my bottom lip.

"I'll tell you later," I answered.

"Okay. I'll see you later then," Minako smirked, kissing me on the cheek.

I smiled as Minako walked away, and watched her beautiful from disappear into Hong Kong's busy crowds.

'_What are you doing stupid!? Go after her!' _My mind screamed as my feet began to walk towards Minako's direction. _'Baka! You have to tell her who you really are!'_ I thought pushing past the sea of people, and getting even more lost. _'Great. Now I'll never be able to tell her.' _I sighed as I spotted the big red bow. "Or not." I smirked with a huge smile spread across my face. "Minako!" I yelled, catching her attention.

"Jeff?" she questioned.

"What do you think of China?" I asked.

"It's okay... A little too big for me," Minako smirked.

"Yeah... I agree, but it is beautiful," I agreed.

"Miss. Aino! We need you at the shoot, yes?" one of the girls at the shoot asked.

"Okay... I'll see you later, Jeff;" Minako sighed with a small smile.

I felt my heart beat faster, and I wanted to do nothing more than to kiss her right now. Minako looked over her shoulder as the girl dragged her away from me.

"Come on, Jeff... We need you on the set in five," my manager said, looking down.

I took in a deep breath, and let it slowly out. We walked towards the studio and I kept my eyes plastered on the floor.

'_This is the last time I'll be shooting a movie. Sailor V needs to awaken as Sailor Venus.' _I thought staring at Minako in the corner of the room.

"Jeff! There's something I wanted to tell you," Minako said suddenly.

"Minako. I bought you a ring;" I said pulling out a 24-karat gold Venus symbol on it. "It's 24 Karat gold," I informed her, sliding the ring onto her finger. _'I'll tell her now.' _I thought.

"Wow, it's so pretty!" Minako gasped, looking up at me. "Why are you giving me this?" she asked.

"Because, Minako..." I slowly began, and leaned down to kiss her lips. "I love you," I said as she swooned.

I smiled and pulled out a deck of cards, and she looked at my hands confused.

"I'll tell your love fortune. Pick a card you like." I said, holding the cards out towards her.

Minako slowly took a card out of my deck, and showed it to me.

"The ace of clubs. A crossroad in fortune. Do you love me?" I asked, knowing that the answer was a lie.

"I-I love you!" she answered.

"A lie," I sighed, dropping the card to the ground. "You never are serious. You always choose something more important than love;" I sighed, looking into her eyes.

"No, that's not true! I'm always serious about love! Love is the most important! Nothing else is ahead of it! You are the most important, Jeff!" Minako yelled. "I swear it on my life, I love you Jeff! I do love you, _don't _I?" She asked, me with a confused look on her face.

"Why are you asking me?" I asked.

"Because... I don't really know..." Minako answered as I flicked her on the forehead. "You're a child," I smirked. "Haven't you awakened yet?" I asked angrily.

I turned around and walked away ignoring Minako's calls for me.

'_I thought wrong! I thought the past lives would have come back by now!' _I thought, disappearing from the real world and into a sub-dimension.

Okay you know what to do plaes R&R! Next chapter will be up very soon!


	8. All in the Same

Alright-- I do not own _Codename Sailor V Wa_ and I also don't own Sailor Moon or Amy Lee. So Don't sue! Okay so enjoy!

_All in the Same_

"I leave you alone for one minute, and that little girl! A ring!? A kiss!? A love fortune!? Dunburite! I can't allow it!" The yoma girl screamed. "I'm your one and only!" she yelled.

"No you're not, Linlin! Sailor V is!" I yelled, glaring at the yoma girl.

"You can't be serious! Sailor V is a nobody! she's not worth your time! I am Dunburite!" she yelled, grabbing my arm.

"Get off me!" I yelled, pushing Linlin away from me. "Sailor V in my better half! I love her!" I yelled, clenching my fists.

"Well... Get over your little crush... You still have a job to do... Don't forget that," Linlin smirked disappearing.

I grabbed my Ace of Hearts card and transformed into Kaitou Ace. I walked out into the hallway of the movie shoot only to hear yelling and running. I turned around to see Minako, in a pirate outfit, chasing Linlin.

"Ace!?" Minako gasped, making me turn towards her fully. "Look out!" she yelled, charging towards me.

I looked up only to see a vase coming towards my head. I felt Minako push me out of the way, and I fell to the ground with her landing on top of me.

"Is that you, Minako?" I asked, knowing the answer.

"Huh? H-how did you-" she began to ask.

"I know. I told you, didn't I? Because I love you, I know everything about you;" I smirked, looking into her shocked eyes.

"Everything? Then, even that I'm Sailor V?" she asked as I touched her cheek. "You never once! Told me you love me!" she yelled.

"I didn't, but Jeff Bandit did," I said, with my usual lopsided grin. "Besides... I like to be protected by you... You'll always protect me," I smirked.

"Of course I'll always protect you. Because I'm Sailor-" she smirked, and then stopped mid-sentence to look deep into my eyes.

'_Good she's starting to awaken.' _I thought. "Do you remember me?" I asked, pulling her face close to mine.

"Yes, but... This love isn't the real thing..." Minako said, standing up. "You're not the one I'm suppose to protect," she said, pushing me away.

"I know," I sighed, clenching my fists.

"No!" Linlin yelled, rushing to my side.

'_Oh Goddess!'_ I thought rolling my eyes, and shrugging helplessly.

"Dunburite!" she yelled, cleaning to my arm.

"Help me," I mouthed to Minako.

"You, Bitch! Throwing him down, and knocking him across the room! Show me your true self now, Sailor V!" Linlin yelled, glaring at Minako.

"Fine!" Minako growled. "Venus Power-Make Up!" she yelled, throwing her hand up into the air.

"So, you showed Sailor V? The Dark Kingdom's conquest of Earth is before your very eyes, indeed!" Linlin yelled as I pushed her away from me.

"The Dark Kingdom?" Sailor V asked.

"The favor is in my corner! China's population is under my control! The Dark Kingdom, Princess Linlin, will be your final match, yes indeed!" Linlin smirked as a crowd of people began to gather, with Amy Lee standing there under control.

"I don't think there's anyway I can win this one, Ace!" Sailor V yelled as Linlin turned towards me.

"Dunburite!" Linlin yelled.

I shook my head, and disappeared behind a pillared. I watched the two girls battle until Sailor V was trapped in a corner. I grabbed my playing card, and threw it at the ropes that were holding Sailor V ransomed.

"Venus!" I yelled, coming out of my hiding place.

"Ace!" Sailor V yelled, smiling at me.

"Dunburite! Why?" Linlin yelled, glaring at me.

"Because, I love Sailor V! Not you!" I yelled, glaring at Linlin.

"Venus Love Megaton Shower!" Sailor V yelled, throwing her attack at Linlin.

"Traitor!" Linlin yelled, before the light of energy hit her.

I watched Linlin die, and the building began to crumble. I looked around to see all of the people coming out of their trances.

"Run, everyone!" Sailor V screamed, causing the people to run.

I looked to my side, and saw Aretimis stuck in a cage.

"Even though you hate me I'm still going to get you out of here," I smirked, walking towards the cage.

"Don't touch me!" Aretimis yelled as I let him out.

"Jeff, look out!" Sailor V yelled, running towards me.

I looked up to see the ceiling tiles falling down around me. I looked in the direction of Sailor V, and a pillared fell on her.

"Minako!" I yelled, but a ring of fire surrounded Sailor V.

I felt my heart sink into my stomach as the ring of fire grew bigger.

'No_! She can't be dead!' _I thought, jumping on a ledge of a roof.

I saw Sailor V standing on the other side of the fire. She was looking around with a worried look on her face. I felt my heart raise up into my throat, and a smile spread across my face.

"Hey," I greeted, catching her attention. "Are you all right, princess of Venus?" I asked as a thick fog rolled in. "This place gets foggy around this time everyday," I smirked jumping down beside her.

The fire slowly extinguished itself as we stared at eachother in disbelief.

"I am not a princess," Sailor V sighed taking her mask off, and dropping it to the ground.

I smiled as a jeweled tiara covered her forehead, and a new Sailor fuku; white and orange with a blue bow covered her.

"I'm the guardian senshi of the planet Venus, Sailor Venus," Minako said determinedly.

"I know," I said. "I know all too well." I sighed.

"Ace, just who are you!? How did you know I was born of Venus!?" Sailor Venus asked.

"Because..." I began tacking my own mask off. "I'm Midknight, Prince of Uranus," I answered looking into her eyes.

I felt a burning sensation coming from my forehead, and the symbol of Uranus burned there.

"We were lovers in the past... At first we hated eachother, but we soon fell in love. I love you... We made love, but Malachite took you away from me! I hate him for doing that!" I explained as I saw a flashback of Minako and I. "I finally get to met you again, but this is the last time we'll met..." I sighed with a small smile.

"What do you mean by that?" Sailor Venus asked.

"I mean your last enemy is I," I sighed. "Minako, before you were in love with me you were in love with Malachite. You've been falling in and out of love ever scene you were born," I smirked.

"Hey now!" she warned playfully as I placed my hand on her cheek.

"I knew that when I laid my eyes on you that you were trouble, but I like trouble," I smirked, taking my hand away from her cheek.

"Jeff? Why didn't you tell me?" Sailor Venus asked.

"Because, I didn't want you hurt," I sighed, taking a step away.

"Jeff-" Sailor Venus began.

"It's time," I sighed, holding back tears.

"I-I can't!" she yelled, trying to hold back tears.

"It's your job!" I yelled, biting my lip.

"You can't leave me a lone! I won't allow you to!" Sailor Venus screamed, making two tears fall from her eyes. "Why can't we just keep you alive!? I've already lost my brother! I don't want to lose you!" she screamed.

"Because, I'm your last enemy. You have to kill me. It's your job as a Senshi!" I yelled, letting my own tears fall.

"I can't! I _love _you!" Sailor Venus screamed, hugging me.

"I love you too..." I whispered, hugging her back. "But, you have to. I'll be reborn again some day..." I continued.

"I don't want to kill you..." she whispered threw tears.

"It's time... It's time for you to find your fellow Senshi, and get rid of me," I whispered.

"How?" she asked, falling into my chest.

I reached down and grabbed her hand. Sailor Venus looked up into my eyes.

"My path ends here..." I sighed, showing her the Ace of Hearts. "I'll tell you your final love fortune... Your love will be hopeless for all eternity;" I sighed as her eyes widen.

I pulled her hand to my throat, and starred down into her eyes one final time. Tears flowed from both of our eyes.

"Your true battle begins now..." I cried, nodding for her to do it.

"Crescent... Beam..." Sailor Venus cried, shooting the energy through my neck.

Blood flowed freely down my lips, as I felt my lungs fill up with blood. I closed my eyes as darkness started to take over. The last two tears fell from my eyes and I fell to the ground.

"I... Love... You..." I chocked out, before I felt my body drift away.

Don't worry like in the chapter _The Surprise Attack_ this is not the end of the seriers so don't worry! Please R&R! There will be more _Very_ soon!


	9. Jump City

All right-- I told you that the story wasn't over yet. I do not own Teen Titans, DC comics dose.Also I don't own Sailor Moon as well. Please don't sue. I do own Saccara, Ice, and Seth. So enjoy!

_Jump City_

"_I'll be reborn again... Some day..."_

"Are you gonna stand there day dreaming all day or help me?!" Haruka asked.

"I was planning on day dreaming all day, but since you asked so nicely... I guess I'll help you," I smirked, grabbing one of the boxes off the moving truck.

I walked towards the two-story light blue house only to run into my so-called father.

"Watch where you are going!" he yelled, pushing past me.

'_Why don't you?!' _I thought, ignoring him, and walking into the house.

"Thank you, honey," Mom thanked, ruffling my shaggy, long, gold hair.

"It's no problem," I said, setting the box down. "Where's Saccara?" I asked, looking around.

"It's Saccara. Do you really think I can keep track of my own son?" Mom smirked, and pointed at the truck.

Sure enough Saccara was on the truck. He was swinging from a bar that ran across the top of the truck. I smiled as he let go of the bar and landed on a mattress. My younger brother had long golden hair pulled back in a ponytail. Also his eyes were not as normal as everyone else, one eye hypnotic green, the other dark blue.

"Can't you do anything right!?" my father yelled at Haruka.

"Maybe if your drunken ass weren't in the way then just maybe I wouldn't have dropped the box?" Haruka smirked, folding her arms across her extremely flat chest.

"Seth, leave Haruka alone!" Mom snapped, narrowing her light blue eyes.

"Haruka needs to learn how to walk, Ice!" he protested.

'_Dumbass!'_ I thought running outside, and grabbing the falling box. "Hey Ruka, let's go unpack our rooms," I quickly suggested, trying to avoid another fight.

"Um... Sure," Haruka said, following me up the stairs.

"I wanna help!" Saccara yelled, jumping off the mattress, and running up to us.

"You can help me if you want," Haruka sighed, ruffling his golden hair.

We went into our separate rooms, and instead of unpacking I looked out the window. Mom and Dumbass were still arguing, and from the looks of it Mom was winning. I noticed on the sidewalk two girls arguing as well. One of the girls was extremely tall, and well the other was half her size. The short one wore a blue cloak, with a hood pulled over her face.

"What are you staring at?" Haruka asked, causing me to jump and Saccara to laugh.

"Damn it! I hate when you do that!" I yelled, trying to calm down.

"Do what?" Haruka laughed a spark of mischief in her green eyes.

"You know perfectly well what?" I snapped as she made her way towards the window.

"Well you know I am the- Hello, ladies!" she smirked, looking down at the girls.

"I like the one with the hood," Saccara announced matter-of-factly.

"I think the red head is cutie," Haruka smirked. "You should go talk to them, Jeff." she said, shrugging her shoulders.

"Yeah, Jeff," Saccara agreed.

" What? Why me?" I asked. "Besides, you two are the ones who think there're cute," I pointed out.

"Number one I'm lazy. Number two I'm tired. And number three I want to stay single for a little while," Haruka listed.

"Yeah what she said," Saccara agreed.

"Dude! Yah they are cute, but I don't want to just look like an idiot," I said, sitting down on my bed.

"That's a little too late for that," Haruka laughed.

"Shut up!" I growled.

"Fine miss you're chance little bro, but don't come crying to me when you don't have a girlfriend all right?" she smirked leaving my room.

Saccara stifled a laugh, and joined Haruka. I watched them leave, and got up. I made my way downstairs to see Mom in the kitchen fixing it up. Dumbass was laying on the couch, apparently trying to catch his beauty sleep. I walked into the kitchen to see Mom with a wrench in hand. Then I notice underneath the sink was open.

"Need any help?" I asked.

"I've got it," she answered, grinning at me.

"I'm going to go for a walk," I sighed, walking out of the room.

"Don't get lost!" Ice yelled.

"Don't yell!" Seth growled, rolling over on the couch.

'_Okay and the point of you yelling is?' _I thought staring at him.

I rolled my eyes, and walked out of the house. The two girls had meet up with three boys. One of the guys was black and part cyborg. The other boy was green, and had one fang poking out of his mouth. The final boy had a black mask that hid his face. I watched them for a moment, and turned back around to face a girl with pink hair. She had a smug look on her face, and there was a huge dude that stood next to her. He had to be at lest seven foot tall! On the other side of her there was a smaller boy, that only came up to my waist.

"Where do you think you're going?" the pink haired girl asked.

"Home," I answered pushing past her, but the huge guy blocked my path.

"You're not going anywhere," the pink haired girl smirked.

"Jinx! Let him go!" the masked boy yelled.

"Why Robin?" Jinx asked, cocking her head to the side.

"He has nothing to do with us!" Robin growled, slamming his fist into his palm.

"What's the matter, Robin? Afraid to get a civilian hurt?" Jinx asked as the huge dude grabbed a hold of my shoulders.

"Let my little brother go!" Haruka yelled, kicking the huge guy in the back of the head.

"Titans Go!" Robin yelled, and the others behind him began to chase off Jinx's group.

"You okay, Jeff?" Haruka asked.

"Yeah. Just peachy," I answered, glaring slightly at her.

"Come on let's go home," Haruka sighed, avoiding eye contact.

"All right," I agreed, and we began to walk back to the house.

I had a feeling that this wasn't the last time that I would encounter the Titans.

Okay Please R&R. I would like to hear what you guys think so please R&R. It makes me want to post and write more. More chapters after I get more Reviwes


	10. Ruby and Candy

All right-- I do not own the Teen Titans or Sailor Moon. Please don't sue. Although I do own Justin, Candy, Ruby, Saccara, Ice, and Seth. Sorry you can't have them... well maybe Justin and possibly Candy...

_Ruby and Candy_

A year had past, and I ran into the Titans once again. I came to know them as the Teen Titans, and I became a big fan of them. Beast Boy had become my favorite out of the group. I had been enrolled in my first non-private school, and I worked at a pizza place that the Teen Titans visited often. Life so far wasn't that bad, but I didn't have a girlfriend and things were starting to get a bit lonely.

"Hey, Tenou! I'm busy; take that big group for me!" Justin smirked, leaning against the counter towards a brunnete.

"Sure, let me just drop everything I'm doing, and take one more group of ten!" I snapped, gritting my teeth.

"Don't get an attitude with me; I'm in charge," he smirked.

"I'll try to remember that," I snapped, walking towards the group of cheerleaders. _'God? Do you hate me? Seriously! Cheerleaders?' _I thought trying to picture them all as Goth girls.

"Um? Excuse me? Are you Jeff Tenou?" the head cheerleader asked.

"Yeah?" I answered, turning towards her.

"I'm Candy; I've always wanted to meet you," she said, blushing slightly.

'_Wow! She's cute!' _my mind screamed. _'No! She's not the one!' _my heart screamed.

"Hey, Jeff," one of my punk friends greeted.

"Hey, Ruby," I greeted, smiling at her, as she took a seat in the booth next to the group.

"Do you remember my dog?" Ruby asked. "She had puppies last month, and I wanted to know if you wanted one," she continued, slightly blushing as well.

"Oh yeah. I've wanted one;" I answered, smiling gently at her. "Oh, Candy, I'm sorry; maybe we can get together tomorrow?" I asked, turning back towards the cute cheerleader. _'What the Fuck did you just ask?' _my heart screamed at me.

"Of course. I'll meet you at the new restaurant downtow," Candy agreed, smirking evilly towards Ruby.

"Okay," I agreed as Ruby pulled me away from the group and into the back room.

"Are you insane?" Ruby asked, smacking the back of my head.

"What's up?" I asked, wincing.

"I hate her!" she snapped, glaring up at me.

"I figured that much," I sighed, looking into her purple eyes. "Look, it's one date. Besides, what do you care anyway?" I asked.

"Jeff, isn't it obvious?" Ruby asked.

"What?' I asked.

"Never mind," she sighed.

"Ruby, I know you better than that," I smirked, leaning close to her. "Tell me what's wrong," I whispered into her ear.

"N-nothing. I'm fine. Promise," she squeaked.

"Tenou! The GM just came in; she said, 'go home!'" Justin snapped, obviously pissed about taking my cheerleading table.

"Okay, Ruby, let's go to your house." I smirked, clocking out.

I followed Ruby to her house, and we walked inside. I heard small howling coming from the kitchen, so I walked towards the sound and looked over the kid gate. I looked around the kitchen and spotted six small pups and a big dog... No, a WOLF!

"That's not a dog! That's a Wolf!" I yelled.

"Yeah, I know. I got her and him from Colorado Springs ," Ruby smirked innocently.

"'Him?' Who is 'him?'" I asked as I heard a low growl from behind me.

I turned around to see "HIM" staring straight into my eyes.

"Oh. Him," I said, smiling nervously.

"He won't attack, unless I order him to; or if I am in danger," Ruby explained, petting "him" on the head. "Let's look at the puppies," she smirked, heading towards the female wolf.

I looked out of the corner of my eyes to see a slightly bigger wolf pup. The wolf pup was curled up into a ball away from the other wolves. His ears were folded back and his tail between his legs.

"Who is this one?" I asked, leaning down towards the wolf pup.

"That one is a stray. My wolves won't take him in," Ruby explained, and the father wolf growled at the pup.

"Then I will take him," I said, picking up the white, gray, and brown ball of fluff.

"Okay," Ruby agreed. "Now, as for Candy. You're still not going to go out with her, now, are you?" she asked.

"Well... I guess I will go out with her just once. She seems nice and I want to try to go out with someone," I answered, petting my new wolf.

"Okay, but you better be careful. I don't want you hurt," Ruby warned, hurt filling her eyes. "Plus, Candy is a royal bitch," she smirked.

"Look, I'll be fine. I know how to take care of myself. Plus, I need to get home before my Dad kills me," I sighed.

"Well, okay. I'll see you tomorrow," Ruby sighed as we walked towards the door. "Oh yeah, tell Haruka I said, 'hi,'" she smirked.

"I will," I laughed as I walked out of the door.

It was already dark when I reached home, and Seth stood outside with his arms folded across his chest. My eyes widened as he spotted me.

"Jeff Lee Tenou!" he yelled, stomping towards me.

"Yes, sir?" I asked, holding my wolf pup close to me.

"You're late!" he yelled, spotting my wolf. "What is that?" he asked through gritted teeth.

"Mom said that I could get a dog," I answered.

"Ice! Get out here!" Seth yelled, turning red in the face.

"What!?" my mom yelled, stepping out of the house.

"You said that he could get a dog!?" Seth asked, more like yelled.

"Jeff doesn't have many friends, so I told him that he could have a dog," Ice answered, waving for me to come to her.

"I have a date tomorrow," I said, breaking the tension.

"See! He doesn't need a dog!" Seth growled.

"He is keeping the dog, and that is final," Ice snapped, her eyes glowing gold for a split second.

"Go to bed! Now!" Seth yelled.

I sighed and walked into the house. Haruka was too busy playing a racing game, while Saccara was doing his homework. I sulked up the stairs with my wolf, and into my room. I stripped out of my pizza uniform, and into my boxers. The wolf jumped on my bed and curled up into a ball.

"I think I am going to name you, 'Whitefang,'" I said to my wolf.

"Haruka! Saccara! Go to bed!" Seth yelled from downstairs.

I rolled my eyes and heard Saccara run up the stairs and into his room. I heard yelling, and I opened my door to see Seth dragging Haruka up the stairs. I growled and charged Seth. He grabbed my arm and slammed me into the wall. As he did that, he maneuvered the same arm across my chest and pinned Haruka against the opposite wall.

"Stay out of this! It's between me and your sister, got that!?" Seth growled, inches from my face.

"Get off me!" I yelled.

"Seth! Let _**my**_son go!" Ice yelled, pulling him off me.

Seth quickly backed away and stomped off towards the master bedroom. I rubbed my shoulder as Seth slammed the door shut. Haruka growled lowly and slammed her door. I looked up at Mom, and she sighed.

"Go to bed so you will be rested for your date," Mom said, kissing me lightly on my forehead.

"Okay," I sighed, walking to my room.

"Jeff, please try to get some sleep," Mom said before I shut my door.

"I will," I smirked and then shut my door.

I layed down in my bed with my thoughts wandering about everything that happened today. Seth was always an asshole, and I was used to it by now. I was hoping that tomorrow would be a better day with my date. Sleep finally overtook me.

Okay, I hope you enjoyed. Please R&R. More chapters very soon.


	11. Intruders of the Night

Allright-- I don't own Sailor Moon or the Teen Titans, so please don't sue. Please enjoy!

_Intruders of the Night_

A crash came from the hallway that awoke me from my sleep. I rolled over to see midnight in bold red letters. I jumped out of my bed tripping over Whitefang, and slowly opened my door. My dark blue eyes scanned over the dark hallway. I couldn't make anything out, but a crash came from downstairs. I crept down the hallway, careful not to trip over anything. I looked down the stairs into the living room, but I couldn't make anything out. So I slowly walked down the stairs, careful once again not to trip over anything.

'_Did Mom leave the front door open?'_ I thought, slowly creeping into the room. _'No the door's locked. Then it must have been a part of my dream. Oh well.' _I thought shrugging my shoulders.

I sighed turning to go back upstairs, but I felt something grab me. That something turned me around to face it. My eyes widen as I met its eyes. I opened my mouth to scream, but my voice got caught in my throat. It growled, and through me across the room. I hit the coffee table, and rolled over it. I shook my head, and looked up only to see black furry paws leading up to a snarling snout.

"Oh shit," I said as the nine-foot ball of fur picked me up, and through me over the couch. _'That one hurt!' _I thought shaking my head again. _'What in the hell is that thing!' _I thought.

I looked up to be picked up by my shirt, and then thrown across the room again. I broke through the front door, and out onto the lawn.

'_Oh God!' _I thought rolling over.

I saw that Seth's truck was gone, and the master bedroom light was on. Saccara well he could sleep through a hurricane. I got up, and tried to run, but the nine-foot attacker grabbed me by the back of my shirt. I got lifted up and thrown back into the house. My body hit the wood floor sliding into the bottom step. I laid there, this time not moving.

'_Maybe if I don't move it will leave me alone,' _I thought laying very still.

I slowly moved my head to look up stairs. The master room light flooded into the upstairs hallway. The nine-foot wolf grabbed the collar of my shirt, and dragged me across the floor. I grabbed for anything that wasn't bolted to the floor, but failed. My nails etched deeply into the floor as I grabbed a hold of the kitchen doorframe.

'_I can see it now... "Boy found dead in Jump City, where were the Teen Titans?"' _I thought spotting Mom _'Or not,' I_ thought with a smile.

"Drop him!" Ice commanded.

I felt my body quickly stop moving across the floor, and looked up to see the nine-foot wolf whimpering with it's tail between its legs.

"Good girl," Mom said, walking down the stairs towards us. "Go into the kitchen and wait," she continued, and the nine-foot wolf walked into the kitchen.

'_It's obedient,' _I thought laughing a bit.

"Jeff? Did you get hurt?" Mom asked as I got to my feet.

"Just a few bumps and bruises," I smirked.

"Smartass," Mom sighed. "Get upstairs and I will handle this werewolf," she continued.

"But what if it tries to kill you?" I protested.

"Believe me, Jeff, she won't," Mom answered.

"How do you know?" I asked.

"Because, I can put Seth in his place, and I sure as hell can put that werewolf in its," Mom explained with a smile.

"Becareful," I sighed in defeat. _'One thing is true. No one could take my mom on in a fight. Seth sure as hell get his ass handed to him when he falls out of place,'_ I thought as I made my way back up the stairs.

I walked into my room and went back to bed. Whitefang was curled up in a ball on my pillow. I sighed and closed my eyes. Sleep slowly took over my very sore body. It was a good thing that I didn't work nor have school tomorrow or I would be asking for it.

_Silence, destruction, chaos, and death were all around me. I couldn't move much less speak. Tears flowed freely from my eyes as I looked around. This place, it looked like Tokyo. I mean it had to be the tower seemed to be untouched. This place sure as hell wasn't Jump City, and that tower sure as hell wasn't the T-tower. Laughter broke the silence, but it wasn't laughter of joy it was menacing; psychotic. I looked around the deserted streets. Finally my eyes landed on the owner of the disembodied laugh. A woman with long black hair was staring deadly at me._

"_Finally. I was waiting for you. Welcome to my world, Jeff," she smirked, her lips curling into the most evil smile I had ever seen._

"_What do you want from me?" I asked taking a step away._

"_You know the answer," she smirked, laughing even harder._

_The hair on the back of my neck stood on end, and my skin was crawling. The woman stopped laughing, and looked dead into my eyes. I felt cold sweep over my body._

"_He's coming, and there's nothing that you can do to stop his rebirth!" the woman laughed._

"_I'll try!" I snapped glaring at her. "Don't tell me what I can and can't do!" I growled._

"_Oh? Do you honestly think you could stop him?" she asked, flipping some of her long hair away from her face._

"_Yes," I answered._

"_Then you'll die. You will die like a fool!" she snapped, raising her hands above her head. "My Dark Lord, I am calling you. Please lend me your power, and show this pathetic mortal his place!" she cried._

"_Come on!" I yelled, bracing myself._

_Suddenly a light began to glow infront of me. I looked before me to see a sword glowing, and slowly extended my hand to reach for it._

"_Don't touch it!" a male snapped._

"_Why? She's about to kill me! It's only fair!" I yelled._

"_That sword will only bring you pain. Besides, you are not ready. If you touch that sword now it will only kill you," the man sighed, grabbing the sword._

"_How am I supposed to protect myself?" I asked._

"_You don't. You die here," he sighed, turning away from me._

"_Coward!" I yelled._

"_No, Jeff, the only coward here is you," he sighed._

You know the drill please R&R. There Will Be more chapters soon.


	12. Nothing Lasts Forever

Alright-- This chapter is another M chapter beacuse of slight sexual content. I do not own Teen Titans or Sailor moon so please don't sue. Anyways enjoy!

_Nothing Lasts Forever_

I awoke late the next day, and rolled out of bed. I got up walking into the bathroom closing the door behind me, and went to the bathroom. I rested my head against the cool wall, and closed my eyes.

'_What in the hell was that all about?' _I thought.

"Hurry up, Jeff!" Haruka yelled, breaking my thoughts.

"Hold on!" I yelled back.

I flushed the toilet, and washed my hands. I opened the door to see a very cranky Haruka. I eyed her as she glared at me. There was a leaf in her hair, and I raised an eyebrow. I reached towards her hair, and pulled the leaf out.

"What'd you do decide to sleep in a tree last night?" I asked, grinning at her.

"Shut it!" she snapped.

"Well there was a werewolf in the house last night," I answered, eyeing her suspiciously.

"I'm sure," Haruka laughed, pushing past me.

Before I could say anything else Haruka shut the door on my face. I walked down the stairs to see that the front room was clean, and a new door was put in.

"About time you were up!" Seth growled from behind a magazine.

'_Well good morning to you too!'_ I thought, stretching.

"I tried to wake you up six times this morning!" he continued.

"I'm sorry, the neighbors had a party last night that kept me up," I lied as Seth put his magazine down.

"It figures," Seth growled, walking towards the door. "Hey, Anderson! Next time you decide to have a party keep it down!" he yelled out the door.

"Maybe you should move!" the young man smirked while his friends laughed.

'_He's nuts!' _I thought, turning towards the kitchen.

"Do you have something nice to wear on your date?" Mom asked from underneath the sink.

"Yes. A pair of black jeans and a silky black dress shirt," I answered.

I noticed Saccara grinning up at me while he was eating. I smiled down at him, and ruffled his hair. Saccara's smile widened, and I walked back into the living room to see Seth still arguing with the next door neighbor. I laughed as I headed upstairs to my room.

"Hey, Jeff? Can I borrow your wolf for the day?" Haruka asked, pouting.

"Go ahead, I just want him back," I agreed, smirking at her.

"Okay," Haruka said and walked out of my room with Whitefang.

I got undressed, and put some Axe deodorant on. I put new boxers on and black jeans on. I put my black button up shirt on and buttoned it up. I put new socks on and put my black skate shoes on. Something was missing, but I couldn't put my finger on it. I looked into the mirror, then it hit me. My Jeff Hardy and Hardy Boyz necklaces would defiantly add interest to my outfit. Fuck a tie! I would rather wear WWE merchandise any day. I walked down the stairs, ignoring the argument that was still going on, and walked down the street.

"I'm glade that my mom let me come to Jump City with you Rei," a girl said, causing me to stop in my tracks.

I turned around to that the beautiful voice was attached to a girl with long blond hair and long legs. My jaw dropped, and I stared at the girl. I could feel my heart thumping wildly against my chest as I looked on. The girl that's name is Rei, was next to the blond Goddess. Rei had long raven hair and purple eyes that looked like they could read anyone's thoughts.

'_She looks so familiar,' _I thought as the blond turned to my direction.

My breath was caught in my throat as I looked into her soft blue eyes. She looked into my eyes, and I couldn't move. A slow smile began to form on her soft red lips, and I could feel my heart melting. I slowly smiled back, my dark blue eyes softening.

'_Why dose she look familiar?' _I thought, feeling my heart pounding in my head.

"Come on, Minako, let's go eat," Rei said, pulling on Minako's arm.

I watched the two girls disappear into Jump City's crowds, and I continued to walk to the Italian restaurant. There was a small line, and I got into the line to wait. I looked around for Candy, but she was nowhere in sight. I looked down at my watch.

"I guess you're following us?" a beautiful voice smirked.

I looked up to see the one called "Minako" with Rei standing right in front of me. They both had the same smile spread across their faces, and they were both staring at me. My jaw dropped, and I couldn't move nor speak.

"No, just meeting my date here," I answered. _'What in the hell is wrong with you?! Why tell the two extremely hot girls about the cheerleader?!' _my mind screamed.

"Well, I'm here with mine," Minako smirked, while resting her head on Rei.

"You don't care if we are together? Or do you?" Rei asked as my heart began to sting.

"No, my sister is a lesbian, so I really don't care if other girls or even guys are together," I answered.

"He's a nice guy, isn't he, Rei?" Minako asked, her eyes lighting up.

"Yeah, I like him," Rei smirked, smiling gently at me.

"Well, I'll see you two around," I said as I spotted Candy.

Minako and Rei both smiled and watched me walk towards Candy. She had her back turned away from me. So I started to creep up on her. My toes in my shoes began to curl like they were feeling for the cement below. I felt my mouth began to water slightly, and my eyes became very focused on only Candy.

"Looking for someone?" I asked, causing Candy to jump.

"You scared me!" Candy yelled.

"Sorry, couldn't resist," I smirked.

"It's okay," she sighed, playfully hitting my arm.

"Looks like you already ordered," I said, noticing the plate of pasta salad.

"I didn't think that you would mind," Candy said, pouting slightly at me.

"I don't," I sighed as a male waiter approached our table.

"Can I get you anything, Sir?" the waiter asked.

"Yes, I'll have a plate of spaghetti and a Pepsi," I answered, handing the menu to the waiter.

"It'll be here in a few minutes," the waiter said, smiling at Candy.

"Thank you," I thanked, and he walked away.

I noticed Candy smile at him sort of seductively as he brushed past her. I looked at the waiter and noticed his hair was slightly messy, and his shirt had a pink lipstick smudge on it. I looked back at Candy, who was playing with my hand.

"Maybe after we get done here you can come over to my house, and we could watch a movie?" Candy asked, her eyes darken slightly.

"Um, Okay;" I agreed as a smile spread across her red lips.

I noticed that Minako and Rei sat in a booth behind Candy. They both smiled and waved at me. I waved at the both of them, and Candy turned around to see the two. Minako and Candy exchanged glares, and I realized then and there that they hated each other. I smiled lightly towards Minako, and she smiled gently back.

"Do you know them, Jeff?" Candy asked, loud enough for the two girls to hear.

"Yeah, we just met," I answered, softening my smile.

"Well, I don't like that blond one," Candy said, glaring at Minako.

"Okay?" I slightly asked, raising an eyebrow. _'Too bad! She's hot!' _I thought.

"Well, I don't like you!" Minako yelled, causing me to laugh slightly.

Candy glared at me, and I quickly cleared my throat. The waiter returned with my food and Pepsi. I then noticed him brush almost on purpose against Candy as he walked away. I quickly began to eat while both, actually all three of the girls, glared at each other. I soon finished eating, and all three of them continued their glare war.

"So, Candy, are you ready to go?" I asked, leaving five dollars on the table.

"Of course, let's go back to _my _place!" Candy said loudly, causing more tension in the air.

"Okay," I sighed, sweatdropping.

Candy and I walked up to the front desk to pay for our tab. Only Candy said she didn't have any money on her, so I paid the tab, which came to thirty-five dollars.

'_Well, there goes half my allowance,' _I thought.

"See you, Jeff-kun!" both girls called, waving at me.

"Um, see you!" I called, waving back.

"Let's go!" Candy growled as I sighed.

Candy and I walked out of the restaurant and towards Candy's house. We walked into an apartment complex and up two flights of stairs to Candy's room. She unlocked the door, and I walked in. The room was fairly clean for a one-room apartment. I took my shoes off and sat on the bed. I noticed a picture next to the bed of a male that looked slightly older than I did.

"Who is he?" I asked with a smile.

"My brother," Candy quickly said and sat down next to me.

"So, what movie are we gonna watch?" I asked.

"Um, whatever is in the DVD player," she answered, switching the TV on and pushing play on the DVD player.

The DVD loaded and began to play. It was some chick flick called "Center Stage." I put a fake smile on and pretended to be interested in the movie. If there is any chick flick that I can deal with is "10 Things I Hate About You." At least it has some good scenes, and I understand that one. Candy quickly leaned in front of me and began to kiss me. I fell flat on my back as she continued. I was too surprised and confused to figure out what was going on when Candy quickly moved her hands down my shirt and undid my pants. I broke the kiss and threw her hands away from me.

"Whoa, now! You're moving a bit too fast! I don't screw a girl on the first date! I'm not that kind of guy!" I yelled, pulling away.

"Relax. I'm not going to do anything," Candy said, petting me.

I moaned slightly, and my breath became heavy. Candy began to kiss me, and I slowly returned her kiss. Her hands groped me once again, and I pulled her hands away. She forced herself on me again, and I broke the kiss.

"I don't want to go so fast!" I yelled as she pulled my hard shaft out. "Candy! No!" I yelled, pushing her away, but she had already begun to suck on me. "Stop!" I yelled, but she didn't listen. "I said, 'stop!'" I growled, pushing her halfway across the room.

"What's your problem, Jeff?" Candy growled.

"I don't screw girls on the first date!" I yelled, zipping my pants up.

"Where are you going?" she asked as I got up and headed for the door.

"Home," I answered, walking out the door.

"Fine!" she yelled out her door.

Instead of walking home I walked to Ruby's house. It took about an hour before I finally reached her house, and it was already nightfall. I knocked on her door, and waited for her to answer. Ruby quickly opened the door, and I stared at her.

"Jeff?" Ruby asked, concern filling her voice.

"Can I come in?" I choked.

"Yeah," she agreed, and I walked into the house.

"You were right about Candy," I said, and she shut the door.

"I know," Ruby sighed as I sat down on the couch. "What happened?" she asked as I put my head in my hands.

"She tried to get with me in a sexual way," I answered, and Ruby's eyes flashed gold.

"She WHAT!?" Ruby growled, clenching her fists.

"She tried to get with me in a sexual way. I said 'no,' but she continued," I explained, feeling completely idiotic.

"The next time that I see Candy, she will wish that I would kill her," Ruby growled, pacing the room.

"I would hate to have you as an enemy;" I sighed with a small smile.

"Oh, you wouldn't know what I could do to that little Bitch," Ruby smirked.

"I think I could make a guess, but I don't think that I would want to," I smirked.

"Look, Jeff, I know that tonight's been a long night, but I... I like you, too," she said, looking deeply into my eyes.

I stared at Ruby in disbelief as she walked towards me. I felt Ruby's lips brush against mine, and I lightly kissed back. I wrapped my arm around her waist and pulled her into my lap. I felt her wrap her legs around my waist and her arms around my neck. Ruby's fingers started to play with my shaggy hair as I deepen the kiss. I wrapped my arms gently around her back as she broke the kiss.

"I just thought that you needed to know," she sighed, kissing my nose.

"Thanks," I thanked, lightly kissing her back. "I better go, Seth, gets mad when I come home late," I sighed as Ruby got off me.

"I'll call you're cell tomorrow," Ruby said, kissing me before I could go.

"Okay, talk to you tomorrow," I whispered, before I left.

A light strong wind blew, and suddenly I stopped dead in my tracks. The street lamps started to flicker, and I looked around. My heart was thumping against my chest as I stood in the dark. I slowly started to take a fighting stance as a nearby branch broke. I quickly turned towards it, raising my hands into the air. I narrowed my eyes, and something big was moving towards me in the dark. A low growl came from behind me, and I quickly turned around to see a black werewolf stalking towards me. My eyes widened, but I couldn't move. A lump formed in my throat as the thing came closer. I tripped over my jeans and fell backwards as it hovered inches from my face. It sniffed me lightly and then backed away almost like it was scared to touch me.

"Jeff!" Seth yelled in the distance.

The Werewolf snarled and then ran away just as I felt Seth's hands on my shirt. He pulled me to my feet and looked as terrified as I felt.

"We got to go!" he yelled, pulling me towards his truck.

"What was that thing?" I asked, as he threw me into the passenger's seat.

"Nothing. You didn't see anything!" Seth snapped, pushing down on the gas.

"But-" I began.

"You didn't see anything! We're moving!" he snapped, hitting me hard across my face.

I felt my lip swell, and I could taste blood. I reached up to wipe blood from my swollen lip. Seth screeched to a halt in front of the house and dragged me out of his truck.

"What's going on?" Ice asked, taking one look at me.

"We're moving! To Tokyo! And that's final!" Seth snapped.

"When do you propose to do this? My kids have a life here! I have a life here!" Ice snapped.

"As far as I'm concerned, you're lives are over! Now, get packing! We're leaving tonight!" Seth snapped, reaching for his phone.

I walked past Mom and slowly went up stairs. I did as Seth told not another word. My head was spinning, and my heart felt like it was breaking. I wouldn't cry though. That would be weak in Seth's book.

'_I hate him! Why dose he always have to do this to us?'_ I thought, grabbing my boxes.

I walked down the stairs with my boxes, and silently loaded them in the now parked moving truck. Seth was loading up the last two boxes in the truck.

"Jeff?" Ruby asked, scaring me.

"Hey," I said, daring not to look at her.

"What's going on?" she asked.

"I'm moving because of him!" I yelled, pointing angrily at Seth

"Well... You better write me and call me," Ruby said, wrapping her arms around me.

"I will," I whispered in her ear.

"Come on! We need to go!" Seth yelled as he locked the back door.

"This isn't goodbye you know," Ruby smirked, wiping away her tears.

"I know," I said, giving her a kiss.

Ruby kissed me back and stepped away from me. I hung my head as I got into the passenger seat next to Seth. He looked down at me, and a small smile tugged at his lips. I looked out the window as he pulled away. Ruby watched us drive down the street. I saw the Teen Titans, and they waved at me as we continued our way down the empty street.

'_Until we met again... Farewell Jump City...'_

This was a hard chapter to write, but there were a few good moments in it. More chapters soon. Please R&R.


	13. The Move to Tokyo

Allright-- Now that we have left Jump City things will be taking a bit of a turn. I do not own Sailor Moon. there fore please don't sue me. Enjoy!

_The Move to Tokyo_

From what I understood Mom, Haruka, and Saccara were already on there way to Tokyo. Mainly because Seth wanted to keep a close eye on me. While I was stuck in a moving truck next to him. He never once talked to me on our way to the airport, which I was extremely happy about, considering that I didn't really want to talk to the bastard. One little detail I left out. I am afraid of flying. It has nothing to do with heights, but it has to do with a big piece of metal flying in the air at top speeds. A plane will come down one of these times, and I don't want to be on one when it dose. It dose not make since to me that a metal bird can stay in the air. Someone explain to me why we need these things? By the time that we boarded our plane Seth was already in one of his moods, and I had to sit by him.

"You might want to chew some gum as we lift off," Seth said, giving me a thick pack of gum.

I took the pack of gum, and stuck five pieces of it in my mouth. The plane began to take off, and I clenched the sides of my seat. My skin turned white and I felt lightheaded.

'_I hate this! I'm gonna die!' _I thought, clenching my teeth and closing my eyes.

"Go to sleep, it will take less out of you," Seth whispered, handing me a pillow. "Believe me, I hate this as much as you are," he smirked, giving me one of his rare smiles.

I took the pillow, and noticed that he was as stressed out about the flying as I am. I took his advice, and tried to get some sleep. I knew that once I got to Tokyo I would be in another world.

"Wake up!" Seth yelled, in my ear, as I jumped up.

"What!?" I yelled, glaring at Seth. _'You stupid prick! I was enjoying the peace!' _I thought, glaring at him.

"We've landed in Tokyo. _Your _mother will be picking us up in _my _truck," he explained.

I stretched with little room, and slowly got up. My body had felt like I hadn't walked for a year. I followed Seth off the plane, and into the terminal. I looked ahead of us, and spotted Mom. Seth walked over to the gates to get our moving truck.

"Go with your mother, and I will follow," he growled.

I sighed while walking towards my mom. Ice smiled lightly at me, and we walked towards Seth's truck. I climbed into the passenger's seat, and quickly fell back asleep.

"Come on, honey. Wake up," Mom said, lightly waking me up.

"Why?" I whined, rolling away from her.

"Because we're home," she answered.

"No Mom, this is not home! Home is where Ruby is!" I snapped, getting out of the truck.

Whitefang came bounding towards me for a greeting. I petted Whitefang on the top of his head, and slowly helped unload the moving truck. It took us all day, and most of the night to finally get everything unloaded in it's rightful place. I found a livable basement, and that quickly became my room. The previous owner had left a big screen TV, and a wrap around couch. Seth came down in the basement with my guitar. I looked from his hand to him. Seth hated my guitar, because it came as a gift from someone unknown. I clenched my teeth as he stopped to look around.

"It looks like alls you need down here is a refrigerator and a microwave. Then you're set," he smirked.

"Um... yeah," I said, staring at my guitar.

"Well here's your guitar," he said, and shoved it in my arms.

Mom walked down the stairs with Whitefang, and sat him down on my bed. I yawned while sitting my guitar on its stand. Seth and Ice walked out of my room, and I walked over to my bed. I stretched, and let sleep over take my tired body.

_I looked around only to find myself outside in the dark. A palace was infront of me, and a beautiful blond woman on a balcony. My body began to move towards a vine, and I began to climb it. I reached the balcony that she was standing on._

"_Isn't the night sky beautiful?" I smirked._

"_Jeff?" the woman gasped. _

"_I didn't do it," I smirked, jumping up on to her balcony._

"_It is you!" she cried, rushing towards me._

"_Hey," I greeted, while winking at her. "Miss me?" I asked as she hugged me._

"_Yes," she answered, looking up at me. "Oh my Goddess!" she gasped._

"_What!?" I asked confused._

"_You're bleeding! Come on!" she yelled, pulling me inside her room._

_I followed her, and I was apparently bleeding I could see the blood dripping off me, and on to the floor. The girl wrapped my arm up and stopped the bleeding._

"_Thanks," I thanked._

_The woman pressed her soft lips against mine. My eyes widen, and I slowly began to kiss back. Just as we began to deepen the kiss..._

"Wake up!" Haruka yelled, and I fell out of my bed.

" I hate you!" I growled, throwing one of my pillows at her.

"You've been asleep most of the day! You need to get up! We start school tomorrow!" she growled.

"I don't wanna," I whined, laying down on the floor. _'Please let this be a dream. I want my kiss.' _I thought, pinching my arm. "Damn it!' I yelled, getting up.

Haruka laughed as I stomped towards my bathroom. I put on my black Teen Titans shirt, and black jeans on. I slipped my vans on, and walked upstairs. I grumpily walked out of the house, and out into the front yard. I sat down in the grass, and looked up into the sky.

"Great! I wake up to find out hell starts tomorrow!" I growled, drawling my knees up towards my chest.

The once happy blue sky was starting to darken over with black clouds. The wind picked up, and blew through my hair. I narrowed my eyes up at the sky.

"Why do you hate me?" I asked.

"I never said I did," Haruka smirked.

"I wasn't talking to you. I was talking to the sky," I said, looking up at Haruka.

"Mom sent me out here to drag your happy ass back inside," Haruka smirked. "Besides a storm is moving in from the coast," she continued, winking at me.

"Good, then maybe it can blow me away!" I snapped.

"Fine, but if you get struck by lighting don't come running to me," Haruka growled, stomping towards the house.

"Good them maybe I won't!" I growled.

I glared at her back as she stomped inside. Lighting flashed as Seth drove up into the driveway. Thunder clapped as he got out of his truck. He slammed the door, and headed towards the house.

'_Oh great, he's pissed off!' _I thought. _'I guess that is my cue to go inside.' _I thought, getting up off the ground.

I followed Seth inside, and walked into the kitchen. Seth ran up the stairs, and Saccara ran around the corner with an evil grin on his face. I raised my eyebrow, and looked down at him.

"What's up Saccara?" I asked as his grin turned into a mischievous smile.

"Saccara!" Haruka growled, running into the room covering her chest.

That was Saccara's cue to run away. I watched Saccara run, and noticed that he held Haruka's shirt in his hands. I stifled a laugh as Haruka glared over at me.

"Damn it, Saccara!" Haruka yelled, kicking the counter. "You have until the count of five!" she yelled.

"Five!" Saccara smirked from the living room, and I laughed.

"Shut it, Jeff!" Haruka snapped.

"What'd I do?" I asked, still laughing.

"Give me your shirt!" she commanded.

"No way! This is my official Teen Titans shirt!" I yelled, backing away.

Yeah, the plan on keeping my shirt failed. Haruka grabbed my shirt, while still blocking herself, and took it off me in one clean swipe. She put MY shirt on her, and smiled at me with an evil smile.

"What's going on down here?" Mom asked, walking into the kitchen.

"Nothing," Haruka answered while Saccara poked his head into the room. "Saccara, I'm gonna kill you!" she yelled, tacking off after him.

"Why dose Haruka have your shirt?" Mom asked, glancing over at me.

"Because, Saccara stole hers, and she stole mine," I answered, folding my arms across my bare chest.

"Oh that reminds me, your school called, and your uniform won't be here until tomorrow. So you can dress casually," Mom said.

'_How dose my Teen Titans shirt remind you of a school uniform?' _I thought as Mom turned the stove on. "I'm gonna go explore the forest in the backyard," I said, opening the sliding door.

"Is the storm over?" she asked, not turning towards me.

"Yes," I answered, looking up into the gray sky.

"Be back before dinner," she sighed.

"I will," I said, and walked out of the house.

It was sprinkling a bit, and I looked over to see Whitefang tied up. There was no doghouse for him to escape to, and I was livid. Whitefang howled, and whimpered. I unchained him, and he growled something along the lines of Seth doing it. Don't ask me how I understood him, but I did.

"It figures," I growled. "Well let's go investigate the forest together," I said, and Whitefang waged his tail.

I smiled, and took off running towards the forest with Whitefang on my heels. I ran until I found a river. I stopped at the river's edge, and looked into the water. It was up from the storm, and it was so clear that you could see the bottom. Whitefang jumped into the water, and started to play. A low growl caught my attention. I looked at Whitefang, and his tail was between his legs. He was whimpering and his ears were flat. Whitefang growled at something behind me, and I turned around to see another werewolf!

"What are you doing here?" The werewolf asked.

"I'm-I just moved here," I answered, backing up into a river. _'Shit!' _I thought feeling the river's water fill up my shoes. "You can talk?' I asked, not taking my eyes off the black werewolf.

"Why are you here?" he growled, taking a step towards me.

"Jeff! Dinner!" Mom yelled as the werewolf's ears perked up.

"Go back to your mother young pup," the werewolf said, while still staring at the house.

"Thanks," I thanked, grabbing Whitefang.

I ran past the werewolf, and looked over my shoulder to see that the werewolf was gone. I turned back towards the house to see Seth standing outside.

"Get in here now!" he yelled, pushing me towards the house. " I don't want you to go out there by yourself anymore!" he whispered harshly in my ear.

I rolled my eyes as Whitefang growled at him. I sat Whitefang down on the ground. I washed my hands in the sink, and sat down at the table.

"Looks like you and Whitefang had fun," Mom smirked.

"Yeah, we did," I said, avoiding eye contact.

"See it's not so bad," Mom smirked.

"Yeah sure, if you call No friends something to look forward to, then we are covered," Haruka smirked lightly.

I laughed, and Seth looked down at me. He growled under his breath, and looked back down at his plate. I grabbed a plate full of chicken, macaroni and cheese, and a biscuit. I quickly began to eat silently.

'_Why did that werewolf let me go so easily?' _I thought, finishing my plate of food. "I'm done may I be excused?" I asked. _'Besides it's not a full moon that thing shouldn't even be able to transform much less talk,' _I thought.

"Yes you may," Mom said.

I got up, and put my plate in the sink. Then I went downstairs into my room, with Whitefang close behind. I grabbed a pair of new boxers and a towel as Whitefang jumped up on the couch.

"I'm gonna take a bath. If you want you can take one too," I smirked, and Whitefang jumped under the bed whimpering.

I laughed as I walked into the bathroom. I started my shower, and got undressed. I stepped into the hot water, and quickly bathed myself.

'_I am sort of glade that we moved here. At lest I am away from Candy, but the downside is I miss Ruby.' _I thought as I turned the water off.

I leaned my forehead against the wall, and held back the tears. I sighed, and got dried off. I put my clothes on, and walked out of my bathroom into my room. I jumped under my covers, and Whitefang jumped up on the bed. He curled under the cover next to me, and I smiled. Tomorrow was going to be one hell of a day and I needed to get ready for it.

Well I hope you enjoyed. Please R&R. I have more chapters coming soon.


	14. Juban Problems

Alright-- I don't own Sailor Moon, so don't sue. my girlfriend owns Chaste and well the asshole that comes into play well he's based on a guy that I use to go to school with. So I hope you enjoy.

_Juban Problems_

_RRRRRRIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNGGGGGGGG!_

I rolled over, and slammed my fist down on the annoyance. Which was my evil, demon, alarm clock from hell. I got it for my birthday last year from Haruka, which explains alot. I rolled out of bed, and landed on the floor. I laid there for a few seconds.

"Come on!" Haruka yelled at the top of my stairs.

"Dude! It's five O'clock in the morning! School doesn't start until seven!" I growled.

"I know, we need to go to Aunt Tenjo's house," she whispered.

"Why?" I asked annoyed.

"Um, haircut," Haruka smirked, pointing to her long golden hair.

"You and your demon alarm clock woke me up for this!" I yelled.

"Yes," she smirked.

"Fine, but you need to leave my room," I sighed.

"Why?" she asked.

"I need to get dressed," I answered.

"Oh," Haruka said.

I waited for Haruka to leave, and then I put on new boxers, extremely baggy black pants, and my black Hardy Boyz shirt. I walked up the stairs to see Haruka sitting at the table.

"It took you long enough," she smirked.

"Let's go," I growled.

Haruka shrugged as we walked out towards her yellow GT convertible. We both got in, and Haruka quickly drove off towards our Aunt's house. We soon pulled up to a one-story house, and parked. We both got out, and Haruka knocked on the door.

"Hey Haruka-kun, Jeff-kun," a pi mk haired girl greeted us. "Are you here for your hair cuts?" she asked.

"Yep," Haruka smirked with a big grin across her face.

"What dose that mean?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"It's a suffix; you use Kun for guys and chan for females. Also san for adults or someone you respect," she explained, smiling lightly at me.

"Oh," I said.

I sighed as we got settled. I sat on the couch, and watched Haruka get ready for her hair cut. My eyes became very heavy, and I slowly drifted asleep.

"_Midknight!" the blond from the kiss dream yelled._

'_Hey maybe I can go back to our little kiss.' I thought happily._

"_Uranus needs your help!" she yelled, pointing to a sandy blond._

'_Who's Uranus?' I thought confused._

"_Midknight!" she yelled._

"_But-" I began._

"Hey!" Haruka yelled in my ear.

"Dude!" I yelled back.

"I think you've been waiting on Beast Boy too much," Haruka smirked.

I blinked a few times, and saw that Haruka's long ponytail was gone. She had short hair that was cut like a boy's.

"Nice," I smirked.

"Your turn," Aunt Tenjo smirked, grabbing me and sitting me down in a chair.

Aunt Tenjo grabbed a pair of scissors, and I felt the cool metal make contact with my neck. I closed my eyes, and in a few seconds my hair was short and shaggy.

"Oh so sexy," Haruka smirked. "Maybe you should be a model. I mean you already have a career in WWE," she continued.

"Shut up," I laughed, as we walked out of the house. _'Well she dose have a point. The fans did choose me in that Tough Enough Competition,' _I thought, playing with my goat tee.

The wind picked up, and I felt a strange pull inside me. I looked over at Haruka, and her once playful smile was now a frown. We got into the car, and headed towards our new school. We neared the new school, and I looked at it in amazement.

"Oh goody, Hell, I mean Juban," I smirked as Haruka parked the car.

"I'm gonna be late!!!" I heard a girl scream at a high pitched dismal.

'_She... Scares... Me...' _I thought as the girl tripped, and _literally_ fell face first into the ground.

I laughed, as the girl bounced up like the fall was nothing too painful. She disappeared into the school, and we slowly and casually made our way up the stairs into the school. We walked into the principle's office to see a few kids already sitting in the waiting area. They turned their attention to us as we made our way in. A tall black haired man walked out of his office. He pointed at me and then at a black leather chair in his office. I took a seat in the chair as he turned to look at Haruka.

'_Wow! He's really tall!' _I thought, staring up at the man.

"You, follow me," he commanded, pointing at Haruka.

I slunk down into the black leather chair, and watched Haruka freeze. She slowly walked with the black haired man out of the office. The heavy oak door shut, and a few seconds pasted. The door opened again, and a red headed woman walked into the room.

"Come on, I'll take you to my classroom," she said gesturing for me to fallow.

I got up from my seat, and gave her my schedule. We stopped at a door, and she motioned for me to stop. The red head woman went into her classroom, and began to talk to them as I waited outside her room.

"Class, this is Tenou, Jeff," she said, motioning for me to enter the room.

I walked into the classroom, and she pointed at a seat next to a blond. I walked towards the seat, and sat down comfortably.

"Hi, I'm Tuskino, Usagi!" The blond chirped happily.

'_Too happy!' _I thought staring at the strange girl.

"You know you're cute,"Usaig flirted.

'_You know, you're insane!' _I thought, scooting away from Usagi. "Uh thanks," I said looking away.

"Tuskino-san! Turn around!" The teacher yelled. "Oh, Jeffrey-san, I am Miss. H," she said, and I glared up at her.

"Jeff! The name's Jeff! It says Jeff on my birth certificate!" I yelled as Usagi drooled.

"I'm sorry, Jeff-san. I didn't mean to offend you," Miss H. apologized.

"It's okay," I said, and looked over at Usagi. _'Or not. Can I move possibly to another seat?' _I thought, scooting even further away from her.

"Okay, class. Today we are going to discuss the new law that is allowing demons and furries into our school system, and everyday life," Mss H. said.

"Who needs them!" a boy with short black hair smirked.

"Shut up, Townsend-san!" a girl with long brown hair growled.

"Demons are just like humans, they just look different," Usagi said, standing up in front of her seat.

"I have to agree with Usagi-chan on this one," I agreed, leaning back comfortably in my seat. "The only true difference between a human and a demon or furry is fur; tails; different shaped ears; horns; fangs, or some other physical difference," I explained, glaring at the one named "Townsend."

"Who cares! They are a bunch of freaks anyways!" Townsend smirked, getting a few guys to laugh with him.

"That is only your opinion!" Usagi yelled as I raised from my seat.

"Shut up, demon lover!" he yelled, getting up from his seat.

I stepped in front of Usagi, and put a hand infront of her to block her from this dumbass, just incase he decided to hurt her.

"Demons and Furries have every right that a human has!" I yelled, narrowing my eyes.

"If it wasn't for those damn werewolves and vampires then we wouldn't have to deal with them in our school and lives!" Townsend yelled.

My eyes narrowed into a glare at him, and my patients were wearing thin. I growled lowly, and felt something sharp scratch my tongue. I felt with my tongue to see what had cut it, and I felt bottom and top fangs.

'_Nani?' _I thought confused, and my ears grew out to points.

"Townsend-san? Why can't you just accept change?" Usagi asked, as I stood confused at what was happening to me.

'_Fangs? Elf ears? What's going on?' _I thought, feeling my pointed ears.

"The are filthy creatures that need to go back to where they came from!" he smirked.

I snapped my head up in his direction, and I felt rage slowly building with in me. Townsend smiled at me with an evil grin that made me even more ticked off.

"So? You would discriminate against a different race because they are not like you?" I asked, glaring at him.

"You would welcome these "things" into our schools with open arms?" he asked returning the glare.

"Yes," I answered, proudly as Miss H. sat on her desk to watch.

Townsend stomped towards me turning red in the face. He hovered above me, which was unusual considering that I was 5'9.

"So elfboy!" he yelled, flicking my right ear.

"Touch my ear again and you will be making quick friends with the ground!" I growled lowly.

"Are you threatening me?" he asked.

"No, I am informing you," I answered.

"Okay, you two. Take your seats as well as you, Tuskino-san," Miss H. sighed.

Usagi quickly took her seat, while Townsend stomped back to his seat, and threw himself down. I calmly took my seat not taking my dark blue eyes off him. The class was quite, and Townsend turned around to glare at me. I slowly rose to my feet, and stood my full height.

"Tenou-san. Sit please," Miss H. said getting off her desk.

I slowly sat down with my eyes piercing through Townsend. Miss H. cleared her throat to break the tension in the air.

"These two arguments are an example of what could happen," Miss H. sighed.

"Times are changing!" The black haired principle yelled.

Everyone in the room jumped except me jumped. I looked dead into his hypnotic green eyes, only to see that he was looking into my deep blue ones. We stared at eachother unfazed by the classroom and the teacher. The bell rung snapping both of us out of the trance on one another. I slowly stood up as the principle turned away. I walked out of the room, and towards my locker.

"Jeff-kun! Wait up!" Usagi yelled as I stopped, and waited for her to catch up.

"Thanks for helping me back there," she thanked.

"No problem," I said, and continued to walk towards my locker.

"So where did you come from?" Usagi asked.

'_My mother.' _I thought. "Jump City," I answered.

"Wow! That's really far away!" she gasped.

'_Shwe! Go Away! Find someone or something else to bug!' _I thought, putting my book bag in my locker. "I know," I sighed, and shut my locker.

We walked back towards Miss H's room, and a blue haired chick was walking towards us. I grinned as she approached us.

"Usagi-chan, please leave him alone," blue haired chick said.

"But, Ami-chan!" Usagi whined.

"No buts," Ami scolded.

'_You're my savor! Thank you! Get IT way!' _I thought as we walked into the classroom.

"So, Tenou-san. I found the argument that you fought today to be very interesting. Also there is something else very interesting. Your last name is the same as our principles," Ami said as I took my seat.

"Really?" I asked, looking up at Ami in surprise.

"Your last name is the same as our principle," Ami answered with a smile.

"So, what's that got to do with me?" I asked. " I don't mean to be rude, Ami-san, but I don't really know the guy," I said.

"Well I thought you might want to know, because Tenou is a very uncommon name," Ami answered, smiling lightly at me.

"And Tenou-san dose look a lot like you, Jeff-kun," Usagi smirked.

Miss H. cleared her throat, and class began. I couldn't concentrate on anything that was happening. Townsend had managed to make another smartass comment, and I quickly shut his mouth. I managed to make another friend, and her name was Makoto. Ami and Usagi called her Mako-chan, and her nickname quickly caught on. The last bell rang, and I met Haruka next to her car. Most of all today is April 30th and guess what... Today is my 18th birthday.

"So, how was today?" Haruka asked, getting into the car.

"Interesting," I answered, getting into the car.

"I heard about your debate," she smirked as we began to drive away.

"Oh that was interesting," I said. "Oh, I was wondering if we could stop at the tattoo and piercing place?" I asked.

"Yeah, it's your birthday and all," Haruka agreed, glancing over at me.

We stopped at an interesting tattoo and piercing pallor. I looked on the walls to look at the different tattoos. I wanted one tattoo on my left bicep, and one on my shoulders. I found a flame like design that was for an arm that stood out to me. My eyes scanned over the wall and caught black devil wings next to a red devil with four eyes and horns.

"Can I help you two?" a husky voice asked.

"Yeah, I want two tattoos;" I answered turning around to spot a male.

"Are you eight teen?" he asked.

"I just turned today;" I answered, pulling my Id out.

"Well, I'm Chaste. Do you know what you want?" he asked.

"Yes, I want that flame like design for my left bicep, and the devil wings for my back," I answered as a frown formed on Chaste's lips.

"The devil wings have a long story attached to them. Only the brave or the worshipers of the eight devil, Trigon, were that tattoo," Chaste explained.

"I only want the tattoo for its looks not the meaning," I said.

"Only if you are brave enough for that tattoo I will give it to you," Chaste sighed.

"Three werewolves attacked me and I survived," I blurted out.

"Well, in that case you can have the tattoo," Chaste said with a small smile.

I followed Chaste to his room, and I took a seat on a tattoo seat. Haruka sat in a metal chair next to me while Chaste drew up the tattoo designs. I took my Hardy Boyz shirt off, and Chaste put the arm flame design on my arm. He put a stress ball in my right palm, and he began to tattoo my arm. I clenched my teeth and the stress ball as my arm began to throb in a burning pain. Thirty minutes had past, and my arm was soon done. I released the ball, and it fell to the floor.

"How are you doing?" Chaste asked.

"I'm good," I answered as Haruka laughed.

"Okay, do you still want to go through with your back?" he asked, smiling at me.

"Yes," I answered.

"Lie down on your stomach so I can begin," he said, handing me the stress ball once again.

I felt Chaste's hands on my back, and he put the outline on. Then I heard the buzzing noise from the tattoo gun. I prepared myself for the gun to make contact with my back. I closed my eyes as the gun made contact. The stress ball in my hand almost broke as he continued. This tattoo hurt the most, and it took an hour before it was finally done.

"Well you're done. Is there anything else that you want?" Chaste asked.

"Yes. An eyebrow piercing," I smirked.

"Okay which one do you want?" he asked, pointing to a selection of eyebrow bars and rings.

"The blue balls bar," I answered as Haruka snickered. "Shut up!" I growled.

Chaste grabbed the bar I wanted, and grabbed a new needle. He held a metal clamp that two holes in it, and held my left eyebrow out. I felt the needle slip through my eyebrow sink, and he put my bar into place. Caste screwed the two blue balls in place, and then slipped the needle out of place.

"You're done," he announced.

"Was that all?" I smirked.

"Yeah. Did it hurt?" Chaste smirked as we walked towards the cash register.

"I didn't fell a thing," I said as he rang my tattoos and piercing up.

"It's two fifty," Chaste announced.

Haruka paid half as a birthday gift, and I paid the other half.

Things are starting to get intrest, right? Well any way R&R and there will be more chapters soon.


	15. Who's Sho

All right-- See told you things are getting intresting. I don't own Sailor Moon or the Teen Titans. I also don't own Jeff Hardy, Ashely, Vince, or Umaga. They own themselves. Also I don't own WWE! Vince dose that's why he makes more money than I do. There for please don't sue. I do own Sho, so ha you can't have him. Enjoy!

_Who is Sho?_

As Haruka pulled into the driveway I noticed Mom waiting outside for us. Saccara was playing soccer with Whitefang. The car stopped, and I jumped out with my bookbag.

"Hey, Mom," I greeted, smiling wildly up at her.

"Happy birthday," she said, giving me a hug.

"Owe!" I yelped, quickly pulling away from her.

"What's wrong?" Mom asked, eyeing me.

"I got two tattoos for my birthday;" I answered as she smiled.

"I'll take a look at them later on. I see that you also got a piercing," she smirked, running her finger across it.

"Yep," I smirked.

"Well your birthday gift is on the table," Mom sighed, catching the speeding soccer ball heading for her head.

"How'd you do that?" I asked, starring at her.

"Call it mother's intuition," she smirked, throwing the ball back to Saccara.

"Can I open it?" I asked.

"Of course," Mom laughed as we headed inside.

I reached for the first gift, and opened it. Inside were two limited edition Raven and Starfire shirts in my size. Under the two shirts were Teen Titan boxers and a limited edition Teen Titans hat. First of all, yes I am a big fan of the Titans. A smile spread across my face, and I retched for the second box. It was much smaller, and I opened it. Inside was a Sailor Venus cell phone. Second of all, yes, I am a huge fan of Sailor Venus. There is no one that can compare to her, not even the Teen Titans.

"Dude! This rocks!" I yelled, lean over to kiss my mom on the forehead.

"Well, I found the two shirts in Jump City. I got the last two existing ones made for males," Mom explained.

"I saw them too. I didn't have enough money to get them that day, so the next day I went back they didn't have them," I said with a smile.

"I know. Remember you talked about that for weeks," Mom smirked. "The hat was only found in HotTopic along with the boxers.

"That makes since," I agreed. "What about the cell phone?" I asked.

"I found it here today. They had all the Senshi, but I knew you like Sailor Venus," Mom answered.

"No, Mom. You got it all wrong. Jeff-kun _Loves _Sailor Venus," Haruka smirked as I shoved her playfully.

"I love you, Mom!" I yelled, jumping into her open arms.

I gave her a huge hug while I stuck my tongue out at Haruka. Mom laughed and I let go. I gathered my things, and took them downstairs. I placed my new cell phone in the pocket of my baggy jeans. I placed my other things on my bed, and my back began to throb an unusual pain.

"_You can not hide from your destiny," _a demonic voice echoed through my room.

"What?" I asked, falling to my knees.

"_The end will draw near. Will you know the side that you will be serving?" _it asked amused.

"What are you talking about?" I asked, tearing my shirt off.

"_Your birthmark is now showing on your back. You are brave to put MY mark on your back," _he laughed.

"Trigon!" I gasped as a thud came from upstairs.

The pain on my back stopped, and I ran up the stairs to see Seth on the ground pail white. I followed his glance to see my school principle standing tall above him. My eyes widen, and I noticed Mom was in shock.

"I thought you where _dead_!" Seth growled.

'_Dead?' _I thought confused.

"You thought wrong! I'm back to claim my pack! Quite filling Ice with the lies of my death!" the principle yelled.

"Sho! I watched you die! You died!" Seth yelled.

"I did die, but an angel of death granted life to my body once again. I was not ready to die yet," Sho smirked.

"Is it really you?" Mom asked, with tears filling her eyes.

"Yes," Sho answered, with a small smile.

'_Why is Mom about to cry?'_ I thought as Mom ran across the room into Sho's arms.

My jaw dropped as Mom kissed Sho with so much passion and love behind it. I looked back at Seth who looked away in defeat.

'_Can someone, anyone tell me what in the fuck is going on around here!?' _I thought looking over at Haruka.

"I'm back now, Seth I command you to leave my _wife _and my _family _alone! I want my house, my truck, and my life back!" Sho yelled dominantly.

"No," Seth growled.

'_Wow? Wait a minute? Wife? Family?' _I thought, looking from Seth to Sho.

"I don't want to fight you agai,;" Sho sighed, popping his neck.

"Well it looks like you are going to have to fight me!" Seth growled, transforming into a werewolf.

My jaw dropped in shock as Sho transformed into the werewolf that I met in the woods. Ice jumped back away from the two werewolves, and growled lowly at Seth. I couldn't believe that there where two werewolves fighting for my mom.

"COOL!" Saccara yelled, and I facephulted.

'_Saccara, you're an idiot!' _I thought as Mom grabbed him.

"Watch your brother!" Mom commanded, handing Saccara to Haruka.

"Okay," Haruka agreed, pulling Saccara towards her.

"Jeff, I need you to stop them," Mom said as I looked at the two male's fight viciously.

"You want me to what!?" I asked, turning towards her.

"Jeff! Stop them!" Mom yelled.

I sighed as I slowly approached the two fighters. A lump grew in my throat as I grew near. The fangs that grew in class today had grown back out again. I looked down at my arms to see black fur growing there.

'_Nani? Fur? Fangs? What's next a tail?' _I thought

There was fur growing underneath my clothing as well. My body was covered in black fur. My nails began to grow out into claws, and my elf ear grew into black wolf ears. My pants ripped, and sure enough a wolf tail grew.

"Mom!" I cried, feeling that strange rage growing deep inside me.

"Relax, Jeff. It's your first transformation," Mom explained as my favorite pair of Vans ripped in half to revile wolf paws.

"COOL!" Saccara yelled. "HARUKA-SAN! JEFF-SAN IS A WEREWOLF!" he continued.

"I know. Do you want to see something else cool?" Haruka asked.

"Yeah," Saccara answered.

Haruka howled and instantly transformed into the werewolf that attacked me in Jump City. I glared over at Haruka as I fell to my knees. I let out a scream, and my body went under my first transformation.

"COOL!" Saccara yelled.

"Saccara, SIT!" Mom yelled, and he instantly dropped to the floor in a wolf-like sitting position.

I laughed silently to myself, and felt all of my new senses. For the first time I could smell and hear more. I jumped in-between the fighters. Seth had cut me across the chest while Sho instantly stopped. I snarled at Seth, and felt Sho's paw on my shoulder. I looked up at Sho, and felt all of my power grow weak. My body untransformed along with the other two.

"Are you okay son?" Sho asked.

"I don't understand," I sighed as my head throbbed.

"Seth betrayed our father's clan a long time ago. He sent me on a wild chase and killed me in the end. I couldn't get back to you guys. Until today. You met me in the woods the other day, and back in Jump City. That's why my brother freaked and took you away from me. I wasn't sure if you were my son until I heard your mother call you. Jeff you are of my kin, and you are my son. Seth is my traitorous brother," Sho explained, glaring at him.

"Is this true Seth-san?" I asked, tears forming in my eyes.

"Yes..." he answered, looking down at the ground.

"Get out Seth-san. Get out and don't return to our family," I said as tears dared to fall.

"I raised you, Jeff!" Seth yelled, falling to his knees.

"You may have raised me, but you were never my father," I coolly said.

"Seth, you lost your title of leader of my pack. It's time to leave," Sho said, standing proud.

Seth growled, and transformed back into his werewolf form. Sho retransformed as Seth ran through the front door with his tail tucked between his legs. Sho quickly untransformed, and hugged Mom.

"I missed you, Ice," he said, gently embracing her.

"As did I," Mom sighed, leaning into the sweat embrace.

"Happy eight-tenth birthday, Jeff-kun," Sho said, catching my attention.

"Thank you," I thanked, picking up my torn clothing. _'They were right. Ami-chan knew,' _I thought.

"I want to be your father, but that is only if you will accept me," Sho said, softly placing his hand on my bare shoulder.

"I'll accept you as long as you promise to be here for me," I said with a small smile.

"We have a deal," Sho smirked, flashing me a copy of my own smile.

"I'm going to have you transferred to Mugan's privet school, and that means you don't have to go to school tomorrow," Mom smirked.

I smiled while Haruka and Saccara did a victory dance. I picked up my shredded Vans, and walked down stairs to my room. Whitefang was curled up in a ball at the foot of my bed. I slowly slunk into the soft bed, and looked up at the ceiling. My body was sore and the scratch that Seth left on my chest was quickly healing. I closed my eyes, and let the much-needed sleep take over my sore body.

"_Honey, Jeff wants you," Mom said to Sho._

"_Hey, buddy," Sho greeted, picking me up on his shoulders._

"_Daddy!" I yelled, hugging his head._

"_I don't have much time. I have to get on that case I talked to you about," Sho sighed, taking me off his shoulders._

"_Sho, you have had six cases in the last month! Can't you stay home for a little while?" Mom asked._

"_I can't take off when I am this close to finding the guy," Sho sighed._

"_Your kids need you! I need you!" Mom cried._

"_I'm sorry, Ice. I'll make this up to you I promise," Sho sighed._

"_I need you too, Daddy," I said, hugging his long legs._

"_I need you too, Jeff," Sho sighed, leaning down towards me._

"_Take this, it will protect you from everything," Sho said, putting his black cap on my small head._

"_Look, Daddy! I'm you now!" I laughed, causing Ice and Sho to laugh._

I awoke late in the afternoon, and quickly got out of bed. I rummaged through one of my clothing boxes. I reached in, and found that same black cap that I dreamed about.

"It wasn't a dream! Are all of the dreams that I've recently had are things of the past?" I asked allowed.

I quickly got dressed into my new Raven shirt, baggy Goth pants, and a new pair of Vans. I put my Sailor Venus cell phone in my new pants, and put the old black hat on my head. I ran up the stairs to see Haruka, Mom, Saccara, and Sho in the kitchen.

"I see you still have my old hat," Sho smirked.

"I couldn't throw it out. It means too much to me," I said with a smile. "Plus you told me that it would protect me," I smirked.

"That I did. How about you and I go out and get to know eachother a little more?" Sho asked.

"Sounds great," I smirked, grinning wildly at him.

I followed Sho out of the house, and got into his truck. He drove us down town, and took a turn towards a big building. He stopped the car in front of the building, and on a sign I read "Mugan Gunken."

"The school has it's own formula one racecar club. I heard from your mom that you liked to race. Also they have a track team and a wrestling team," Sho explained.

"Wow, is this the privet school you talked about?" I asked.

"Yes, and you and your sister have your own apartment building while you are going to school here," Sho explained.

"That's cool, What about Saccara?" I asked.

"He won't need an apartment until he is older than six-teen," he explained.

"I like the idea of going here," I said, staring at the school.

"I hoped that you would," Sho smirked. "How about we go see WWE Raw?" he smirked, pulling out two tickets out of his pocket.

"Okay!" I agreed.

Sho started the car, and we headed for the arena that Raw was being held. I never had so much fun in my life. The first match was the Divas, and I dropped my jaw when Ashley leaned in close, and placed a kiss on my check. A goofy grin spread across my face as she got into the ring. Then Victoria's music hit, and she got into the ring. It was a bra and panties match, and of course Ashley won. Suddenly Umaga came out grabbing Ashley, and lifting her into the air.

"Let her go!" I yelled, jumping over the barricade.

I slid into the ring, and charge Umaga. I drop kicked him, but he just stood there like nothing touched him. At least Ashley was able to get away. I flipped up, and went to close line him. Umaga, picked me up onto his shoulders, and planted me into the canvass. It felt like I was in a car crash. I couldn't breath, and I felt my body being dragged to the corner.

"Move!" Ashley screamed, but it was too late.

Umaga hit me with his hip at a run, and my head whip lashed. My head began to pound as I felt my body being dragged to my feet. I felt a sharp pain in my throat, and my world went black. I awoke in the backstage area to see Jeff Hardy hovering above me.

"You all right man?" he asked, helping me to a sitting position.

"Yeah thanks," I thanked rubbing my head.

"You didn't win Tough Enough for nothin'. By the way it's nice ta meet you," Hardy smirked, giving me some water.

"Thanks," I smirked, taking a sip.

"Dude I respect what you did out there and I can't wait for you to join us here on Raw," Hardy smirked.

"Can I have your autograph?' I asked, rubbing the back of my head.

"Sure, hey why don't I do you one better," he said picking up my Sailor Venus phone. "This is my number. Call me any time you want," he said handing it back to me.

"Okay!" I smirked.

"So you're the famous Tough Enough Winner?" Vince smirked.

"Yes?' I answered unsure.

"I just spoke to you're father as soon as you're done with school I would love to have you be part of the WWE family. So therefore welcome to Raw," Vince smirked, shaking my hand.

"Thanks!" I thanked, smiling widely at Vince.

"It's not a problem at all. See you in a few years Tenou," he smirked, struting away.

"See you around, and don't forget call anytime," Hardy smirked, fallowing Vince out of the room.

"Thank you," Ashley said, stepping into the room.

"It's no problem. I just did what I thought was right," I smirked as she took a seat next to me.

Ashley leaned over, and kissed me on the check before she left. I blushed, and grinned.

"Looks like I have a ladies man for a son," Sho smirked.

"Yeah right," I laughed.

"I'm serious. At that age I was too. Now are you ready to go home?" he asked.

"Yeah," I sighed, getting up.

"Oh, I got you something," Sho said, pulling out a poster with all the WWE Superstars autographs.

"Wow! Thanks!" I yelled as he gave me a hug.

I followed my dad out of the arena, and he drove us home. By the time we got home I was asleep. I felt my body being carried towards the house.

"Did you where him out?" Mom asked.

"Yeah, I remember late at night him falling asleep after Monday Night Raw," Sho smirked.

"Take him to bed. I want to spend some more time with you," Mom smirked.

"Okay," Sho agreed, and I felt myself being carried to my room.

Okay, I had to add wrestling. It fits the stuation at hand. Please R&R, and there will be more chapter soon!


	16. Aino Minako

All Right-- Again I don't own Sailor Moon, nor do I own Umaga. Please don't sue. Well, this was one of my fun chapters to write. So, I hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writting it!

_Aino Minako_

RRRRRRIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNGGGGGGGG!

"Damn it!" I growled, at that demon alarm clock from hell.

"Come on, Jeff-kun!" Haruka yelled, from the top of my stairs.

"Fine," I sighed, getting out of the bed.

I suddenly found myself near my closest friend... The floor. I looked down to see that my feet were wrapped in my sheets. Not to say I still felt like I had been run over by a car. Oh wait! I did, and its name is Umaga.

"Thank you gravity," I growled, and ripped the covers away.

I got up, and put my deodorant on. I noticed that in the corner of my room was a red and green uniform. I slowly approached the new uniform, and examined it. It seemed harmless, and I even though the colors reminded me of Christmas I still put it on. I walked up the stairs to see my real father talking to Saccara. Mom was fixing Haruka's tie as I grabbed a glass of orange juice.

"Are you almost ready?" Haruka asked, over Mom's shoulder.

"Almost," I smirked, and downed the glass of orange juice.

"Before you three go to school, I have something for you," Sho said standing up.

He reached in his pocket, and pulled out three necklaces. A strange power was emitting off them. We let him put the necklaces on us, and I felt a very calming sensation flow through my body.

"What are they?" Saccara asked, reaching down to touch his.

"It's a werewolf emblem from my clan. They will help prevent you from transforming in the middle of class," he explained.

"Ouch!" Saccara yelped, jerking his hand away from his neck.

"The emblem is pure silver, and no Jeff it won't kill you in that small amount. It's for control," Sho smirked.

"That'll help," I smirked.

"Come on you two or we are going to be late!" Haruka commanded.

"Yes, commander," Saccara smirked as I laughed.

I fallowed Saccara and Haruka out the door, and into the car. I got shot gun while Saccara sat in the back. Haruka quickly speed off towards the school. I knew Haruka very well, and she wanted to get to the track to check it out. Haruka squealed to a sudden stop in the parking lot of the school.

"I think I'm gonna be sick," Saccara said, jumping out of the back.

"Sorry, Saccara-kun, but I'm in a hurry," Haruka explained, jumping out of her car.

"Go ahead and find your home room," I said, rubbing his back.

Saccara nodded and walked ahead of us towards the school. Haruka lightly laughed and I turned towards her.

"Nani?" I asked, glaring slightly.

"Saccara-kun is gonna get in his first fight today," Haruka smirked.

"What makes you say that?" I asked as the wind picked up.

"You'll see," she smirked, and walked towards the school.

I shrugged my shoulders, and walked slowly behind her. A lump in my throat started to grow. I growled slightly as we walked towards a big group of kids. They were yelling, and laughing at something that we couldn't quite see.

"Haruka-san! Jeff-san! Look!" Saccara yelled, pointing at a girl being harassed.

"Well let's see what Aino-san has under here," a boy smirked, tugging at the girl's shirt.

I tried to push my way past the group of kids infront of me, but they wouldn't give way. I looked ahead of me to see Haruka grabbing the boy's arm. She ripped his hand away from the girl's shirt.

"Let go of me!" the boy yelled.

"What are you planning on doing?" Haruka asked coolly.

"None of your damn business!" the boy smirked.

"Watch out!" Saccara yelled, catching Haruka's attention.

It caught my attention as well. Two other boys were sneaking up on Haruka. I finally got past the crowd just as Saccara charged the two, and the girl ran in my direction.

"Watch out Saccara-kun!" I yelled as he took the two other boys out, but it was too late three other boys knocked him to the ground.

I gritted my teeth, and charged the three other boys. I dropped kicked one of the guys into a chain-linked fence. As another boy charged me, Saccara tripped him right into a sidekick. The last guy charged me, but I kicked him in the gut, and caught him in one of my favorite wrestling moves, the Twist of Fate, and I used that move knocking him to the ground. I looked down to see the boy out cold, then I turned towards the girl, but Haruka and her were already "talking"... more like flirting. I gritted my teeth as Saccara joined my side.

'_Hello! Haruka is not the only one who helped! I helped too!'_ I thought as the girl smiled and blushed at Haruka. _'What am I invisible?' _I thought as Haruka smiled wider. _"Yep, I'm invisible.' _I thought as I slowly approached the two.

"Thank you," the blond thanked, turning towards us.

"No problem," I smirked, winking at her.

"Not a problem at all. Say if you need any more help you can always call for me," Saccara smirked, grining wildly at her.

"Okay, Saccara-kun, that's enough out of you," I laughed.

I looked over her small frame. She had long blond hair, yes I have a thing for blonds get over it! She also had a big red bow that was capable of taking over the world. A smile formed on my lips, and I noticed that her hair looked kind like a muffin.

"My name is Aino, Minako," she introduced herself.

Before I could say anything to her Haruka had took her away from Saccara and me, I glared at the two. The bell rang to cue the students towards their classes.

"You better get off to your classes," I sighed, still glaring.

"I'll see you after class," Saccara sighed, glaring as well.

I looked down at my schedule and read "Band." I cocked an eyebrow up as I read "Outside."

'_Outside? What the fuck?' _I thought looking around. "Well I'm outside where's my class?" I said as I spotted a door. _'Nice one, Jeff the door says Band room,' _My mind smirked as I entered the class.

"He's hot!" a female smirked to her friend.

'_Oh no, not another raging fan girl!' _I thought as I took a seat next to a girl with aqua colored hair. _'Cool hair.' _I thought, as most of the girls had to turn around and look at me.

"He was on RAW last night! I remember!" one girl sighed dreamily.

"Well it looks like you have quite an impression," the aqua haired girl smirked.

"Alls I had to do was walk into a classroom," I sighed, shaking my head at the girls.

"That and breath," the aqua hair smirked.

I laughed at her comment, and the door to the band room flew open. I looked up half expecting Seth to show himself, but I was wrong. A tall female wearing a black pin-strip suit and black leather boots walked into the classroom. She had her hair in a messy foe-hawk and she had deep crimson eyes. The class became very silent as the women made her way towards her desk.

"It looks like we are supposed to have a new student here with us. So I would like Tenou-san to stand for me," she smirked, looking dead at me.

My eyes widened as I stood to my full height. The woman slowly made her way towards me. I felt her eyes scan over me as she made her way past me.

"I know when someone is trouble, and I smell trouble all over you," she smirked, kicking a chair towards me. "Take a seat Tenou-san," she smirked, turning her back on me.

'_Please tell me she a substitute,' _I thought, taking my seat.

"I'm Paine-san. I don't revile my last name to anyone or anything," she explained, pacing the room.

"Ok," I agreed, watching her intently.

"What instrument can you play?" Paine asked, slightly interested.

"Most kinds of guitar," I answered, and a smile formed on her lips. _'Well at least she has a nice smile,'_ I thought as she stopped pacing.

"Interesting that I have a guitar right here with me," Paine smirked, grabbing an electric guitar off the wall.

'_Shit! She planed this!' _I thought as she approached me with the instrument in hand.

"Play," she commanded, placing the guitar in my hands.

I put my hands in place on the guitar and played the guitar solo in "My Immortal," too the class. A smile formed on Paine's lips as I finished.

"I wasn't expecting you to be able to play. Oh well, you've proven yourself. Dose anyone in the classroom want to ask Tenou-san anything?" Paine asked, taking the guitar away from me.

'_Say what? No, I didn't take a seat up here just to be a sitting duck!' _I thought, as many female hands rose into the air.

"So Tenou-san, what kind of sports are you into?" A cheerleader asked, batting her eyelashes.

"Wrestling. Not high school wrestling, WWE wrestling, track, and formula 1 racing," I answered. _'Why dose she have to remind me of Candy?' _I thought looking away.

"Do you have any brothers or sisters?" The aqua hair asked.

"Two brothers," I answered, knowing all too well that Haruka wanted to stay undercover.

"Are you single?" another cheerleader asked.

"Yes?" I answered, seeing all of the female's smile widened. _'Dumbass!' _my mind screamed.

"Well that's enough for today. We'll start on our next song tomorrow," Paine smirked.

The bell rang and I bolted through the door. The many females were trying to catch up to me, but I was too fast. I looked down at my schedule and read "Math."

'_Damn it!' _I thought as I ran up the stairs to the top floor.

By the time that I got to the top floor I was out of breath. I looked to my left to see an elevator. I glared at the elevator, and then felt a hand on my back. I jumped away to see an old lady glaring down at me.

"Are you lost?" she asked in an annoyed tone of voice.

"Kind of, is Math class around here?" I asked.

"My class is right there!" she growled, pointing at her classroom.

A lump formed in my throat, and I slowly made my way into the classroom. A smile formed on my lips as I saw Haruka. There was one more seat open in the back and I took it.

"Well, it's now two classes and I have you in both of them," the aqua hair smirked.

"Um, yeah, what's your name?" I asked, still not know what to call her other than Aqua hair.

"Kaioh, Michiru," she answered.

"It's nice to meet you," I smirked.

"Hey Jeff-kun, I'm glade I finally have a class with you!" Haruka smirked as I turned towards her.

"Be quite!" the old teacher yelled.

'_Wow, someone didn't take her happy pills,' _I thought as Haruka turned around in her seat.

"Our homework for today is-" the old lady began.

"Did she just say homework?" Haruka asked.

"Yes," Michiru answered as we got our work packets.

I looked down at my work packet in awe. There were a total of twenty pages, and we had to get all twenty done. I glared at the evil packets while I did the equations. By the time that I finished the last number the bell rang. I looked down at my schedule and saw one of my favorite subjects, P.E.

"So what do you have next?" Haruka asked, joining me in our walk to gym.

"Gym," I answered, and spotted Minako. "There's your girlfriend," I smirked as she approached us with a smile.

"She's _not _my girlfriend," Haruka said, smiling at her.

"Yeah, I'm sure," I smirked, feeling a bit hurt.

"Hey!" Haruka greeted, stomping on my foot.

"Owe!" I growled, glaring at Haruka. _'I really hate you at this moment!' _I thought.

"Oh, Minako-chan. This is my annoying younger brother, Jeff-kun," Haruka smirked.

"I hate you," I flatly stated, at Haruka. "Hi, Muffinhead," It slipped. _'You Baka! That's a great way to make a first impression!' _my mind screamed, and Minako's eyes flashed from happy-go-lucky to pissed off.

"My name is Minako!" she yelled, glaring way up at me.

"Okay, Muffinhead," I smirked as a smile slowly started to form.

"Don't call me Muffinhead!" she yelled, hitting me on my arm.

'_What is that suppose to hurt?' _I thought staring at her blankly. "Okay, what would you like for me to call you? Mafin-atama?" I smirked with an evil grin spreading across my face.

"Baka!" she screamed as I took off running towards the gym.

I felt her presents closing in on me, and I pulled myself harder. I quickly pulled ahead of her, and ran into the men's locker room. I slowed my pace down to see all of the guys were either half-naked, naked, or clothed staring at me.

"Nani?" I asked, and they went back to whatever they were doing before.

"You know that you signed your death wish, right?" Haruka asked, with a smile across her lips.

"Yeah, I figured that one out," I smirked. "Besides she _is_ your girlfriend. Maybe you can help me out of her wrath?" I asked playfully.

"Like I said before 'Minako-chan is not my girlfriend,'" she sighed, getting into one of the changing stalls.

"Yeah, I'm sure," I muttered, getting into one of the stalls.

I took off my Christmas colored school uniform, and took out a white t-shirt and red shorts out of my school gym bag. At lest the gym clothes were an improvement over the Christmas color uniforms. I put my gym clothes on, and walked out of the men's locker room.

"JEFF-KUN!" Minako growled, from behind me.

'_Don't turn around! Just run! That's the only thing that can save you now!' _my mind screamed as I turned around to a very angry woman. _'Baka!' _my mind screamed, seeing flames in her crystal blue eyes. "Hey Muffinhead," I greeted with a smile tugging at my lips.

"DON'T CALL ME MUFFINHEAD!" Minako screamed, and everyone turned to look at us.

"Why can't I call you it?" I asked, backing up slightly.

"Because I have a name!" she yelled.

A lopsided smile spread across my face as I looked way down at Minako. She glared way up at me with the look of if-you-call-me-Muffinhead-one-more-time-I'll-kill-you!

"I guess I'll see you around," I said scooting past her, and running up to Haruka, who was shaking her head at me.

Class quickly began and Minako went back to the girl's part of the gym. I turned my attention towards our gym teacher to see Paine-san standing there.

'_What is she doing following me?' _I thought as she caught my eyes.

"Oh, I see I have troublemaker in my other class," she smirked, stopping infront of me.

"Well, it looks like we are going to see a lot of eachother this year," I smirked.

"It looks like it's going to be that way," she smirked, and then turned back to the class.

Paine pointed at the doors, and everyone began to follow her outside. We stopped at the one-mile track. I looked up to see Minako playing volleyball with the other girls. She was pounding the balls into the ground with so much rage. I crossed my ankles together, and I continued to watch her. She was slightly sweaty and there was a slight pink glow to her cheeks. My jaw dropped as I continued to watch her. She is so beautiful.

'_Wow... She is kind of cute...' _I thought as a sound of a racing gun sounded.

"Wanna race?" Haruka smirked, trotting beside me.

"You're on!" I smirked, running ahead of her.

Like usual Haruka had quickly took the lead and won the race. I smiled as I realizing that my speed was increasing over the many races between us. Paine quickly approached us as we stopped at the water fountain for a drink.

"In all of the time that I have worked at this school I have never seen two people run like you two do. Will you be part of the track team?" Paine asked.

"That's what we are here for," Haruka smirked.

"Well, welcome to the team then," Paine smirked, shacking our hands. "Our next practice is tomorrow," she explained, as a pink haired chick approached us. "Oh this is Elsa-san!" she said as the girl nodded a hello to us.

Haruka shook Elsa's hand, and I looked off towards the volleyball court to see Minako staring at us. Her eyes made contact with mine, and a small smile formed on my lips. She must have seen it, she quickly jerked her head in the opiate direction, and I laughed lightly to myself.

"Earth to Jeff-kun," Haruka smirked, waving her hand in front of my face.

"Nani?" I asked, and Haruka laughed.

"Hey, Haruka-kun!" Minako greeted, completely ignoring me.

"You know I'm still here!" I growled.

"Oh? You are?" Minako smirked as the last bell rang.

I growled, and swiftly turned around to go back into the men's locker room. Haruka put her hand on my shoulder to stop me.

"Where are you going?" she asked, but I pulled my arm swiftly away from her.

"I'm walking home," I answered, felling my fangs grow out.

"Why?" she asked.

"So, I can leave you and your little girlfriend alone!" I yelled, baring my fangs in her direction.

I swiftly turned away, and walked into the locker room. Most of the guys were gone a few were gathered around a flyer that hung near the door. I pushed past them and got changed back into my Christmas colored uniform. I walked out of the locker room to see Haruka still talking to Minako. I gritted my teeth, and walked towards the bus stop.

Please R&R! There will be more chapters soon!


	17. The Gang

All right-- I don't own Sailor moon nor Teen Titans. Please don't sue. Okay part of this chapter has to do with Haurka and Michiru. Also a love triangle is starting. Can you guess who it may be between?

_The Gang_

The bus was already there, and I paid a two-dollar fee. I took a seat by a window, and glare at Haruka and Minako. I felt someone sit down beside me, and I looked to see a girl with long black hair sitting there. She wore a red and white miko.

"Am I that interesting to look at?" she asked calmly, not even turning towards me.

"Sorry," I apologized, slightly blushing.

"You're a demon," she flatly stated.

"But how?" I asked in surprise.

"I can sense it in you," she answered.

"There's not many that can tell. Besides, I wouldn't say that I am a demon," I smirked.

"You're just like him," she said, frowning slightly.

"Who?" I asked, razing an eyebrow.

"Inuyasha-kun," she answered, slowly turning to face me.

"Is he your boyfriend or something?" I asked, and she frowned.

"No," she answered, glaring slightly.

"Sorry, I pushed a sore spot," I apologized.

"You didn't know... Kikyo," she said.

"Nani?" I asked.

"My name is Kikyo," she answered, smiling slightly.

"Jeff," I said as the bus rolled to a stop at "The Higurashi Shrine."

"It was nice to talk to you, Jeff-san," Kikyo smirked.

"Like wise, Kikyo-san," I said as she got up.

I watched her walk off the bus, and up the many stairs of the shrine. The bus slowly pulled away, and I continued to watch Kikyo walk up the staircase. At the top was a male with long silver hair, and dog-ears. He was arguing with a girl that looked a lot like Kikyo. I smiled as I sat alone on the bus waiting for my stop. The bus finally stopped a block away from my house. I quickly got off the bus, and walked home. In the driveway was Haruka's car. I looked into the car to see A female's briefcase. On it I read, "Aino, Minako."

'_Damn it! She brought her home!' _I thought, clenching my fists. _'Why am I so Jealous?' _I thought.

I walked into the house to see Mom talking to Minako. I clenched my teeth, and slowly entered the room. Minako looked over at me, and her eyes meet mine. I unclenched my teeth, and stared at her. I felt like I was under some kind of spell.

'_Oh Gods, why is she so beautiful?' _I thought.

"Jeff-kun?" Minako asked.

"Muffinhead," I smirked, and she glared at me.

"I want to talk to you," she growled, walking towards me.

"Fine," I said, walking towards my room.

"Where are you going?" she asked, following.

"Somewhere privet," I answered, looking over my shoulder.

"Oh," Minako sighed as we entered my room.

"What is it?" I asked, shutting my door.

"I wanted to tell you that I am not dating your brother. I'm actually dating a female friend of mine. Her name is Rei, and I love her very much," Minako smirked, taking a seat on my bed.

"That name sounds familiar," I said slightly smiling. "Come to think of it your name sounds familiar as well. I meet two girls that were dating in Jump City by you and your girlfriend's names," I explained.

"I visited Jump City with my girlfriend a few weeks ago," she smirked, and eyed me. "Oh my God! You're him!" she yelled, jumping off the bed and into my arms.

"Nani?" I asked slightly confused.

"You're the guy that Rei and I meet," she answered, giving me a hug.

"What do you mean?" I asked, looking down at her.

Minako pulled a picture of a girl that had long raven hair and purple eyes. My jaw dropped as I had a flash back of Jump City. Most of the flashback was good, until Candy had shown her face.

"Do you remember me?" Minako asked.

"Yeah, How have you been?" I asked, holding her close.

I took in a deep scent of strawberries, and felt myself becoming slightly hard.

"Life has been hectic, but I can handle it," Minako answered, and looked down at her wrist. "I need to go I'm gonna be late for my study group at Rei's. I'll see you later," she explained, and ran up the stairs.

A smile spread across my face, and I followed the blond blur up my stairs. Whitefang was barking, and jumping after her. I walked out the front door, and checked Haruka's car. Sure enough the briefcase was gone. I watched Minako run down the street as the sun was setting.

"Too bad you have a girlfriend. You would send any guy up the wall and back down again," I sighed. "I know because I would," I sighed.

The gun fired signaling that the race had begun. Haruka pulled ahead of me, but I wasn't too far behind her. I felt my speed slowly increasing as I continued the race. Elsa had caught up to us as Haruka finished the line. I quickly crossed the line, and Elsa finished in third. I took in a deep breath as Haruka, and I made our way to our gym bags. I pulled my tank top off, and attempted to wipe away the sweat.

"Haruka-kun?" Elsa questioned. "This is Kaioh, Michiru-san. She is extremely intelligent and a brilliant painter. She really wants to meet you," Elsa continued, and a flash of worry filled Haruka's eyes.

"You didn't break a sweat. I think you were holding back, right?" Michiru asked with an I-know-something-that-you-don't-know tone in her voice.

"What do you mean?" Haruka questioned, defensively.

"You can hear the wind rustling, can't you?" Michiru questioned, and something in me knew what Kaioh-san was saying.

Haruka's eyes grew wide in fear, which was a lot for someone to do, and anger quickly over took over her calm green eyes.

"You're strange," Haruka laughed. "So, what do you want of me?" she asked, as I stood there confused.

"Would you be a model for one of my paintings?" Michiru asked hopeful.

"Pass! I don't like that kind of thing," Haruka answered, turning away.

I saw hurt and betrayal fill Michiru's blue eyes. Haruka on the other hand, started to walk away. I didn't know what to do or say.

"Jeff-kun!" Haruka called, like I was some kind of dog.

I sighed and picked up my gym bag. Haruka wouldn't stop for a minute to wait for me, so I ran to catch up with her. By the time I caught up with Haruka, she was already in the car with it started. I put my bag in the backseat and climbed into the car.

"Hey, Jeff-kun, I was thinking about taking Dad up on that offer about the Mugan apartments. Do you want to move in with me?" Haruka asked as we took off.

"Yeah, that's fine with me," I answered looking out the window.

Haruka stopped the car up on a cliff that hung over the beach. I got out and saw Muffinhead in a bikini on the beach with four other girls. The tightness in my pants came back. I looked at the other girls to realize that Ami, Mako-chan, and Usagi were three of the five girls. Minako kissed the raven-haired girl and I realized that must be Rei.

"Hey, I'm going down there. Care to join me?" I smirked, taking my pants off to revile my runner's shorts.

"Not this time. I was planning on checking out those apartments, but you can go flirt with the girls," Haruka smirked.

"Okay, but this time you're the one to miss out," I smirked, running towards the edge of the cliff.

It wasn't a big drop so I did what an old friend of mine dose, jump. I landed on my feet, and slowly approached the girls. Ami looked up from her book, and a small smile appeared on her face.

"Tenou-san," she said, catching Makoto's attention.

"Jeff-kun!" she yelled, running towards me arms outstretched.

"Jeff-kun!? Where!?" Usagi asked, looking around until her eyes landed on me.

I cringed just a bit at Usagi, but I stopped when I caught Mako-chan in a hug. She had the biggest smile on her face as Ami put her book down to get a better look. She slightly blushed when I pulled her into a hug. Usagi on the other hand tackled me, and I quickly hugged her.

'_Demon child from hell!' _I thought, jumping away from her. "So, how are you doing?" I asked, and Minako poked her head over Usagi's head.

"Jeff-kun? What are you doing here?" she asked, slowly approaching me.

"I was just in the neighborhood and I saw you five sexy ladies. So I decided to say hi," I smirked, noticing Minako blush and look away slightly.

"I'm sure Jeff-kun!" Makoto laughed, pushing me lightly.

"Ok, the truth is that I saw you girls up on that cliff up there and I wanted to see you," I sighed.

"That sounds more like the truth," Minako smirked, turning towards Rei. "This is Rei," she introduced.

"Hi," I said, nodding at Rei.

"I remember you," she said, shaking my hand.

"I thought that much from you," I smirked, grining at her.

"How was the race?" Minako asked, wrapping her arms around Rei.

"It was good. Haruka-kun came in first and I came in second," I answered, feeling a bit hurt. _'I wish you'd put your arms around me like that,' _I thought, looking away.

"What kind of race was it?" Ami asked.

"Running," I answered, feeling my back beginning to burn. _'Not again! Not here!' _I thought, keeping my cool.

"Jeff-kun! We were about to go do something do you want to join us?" Usagi asked, gathering her pink bag.

"Yeah, come on, Jeff-kun!" Makoto smirked, nudging me in my side.

My back began to burn more, and I fell to one knee. Rei eyes widen in my direction, and she eyed my back. Makoto placed her hand on my shoulder for comfort, but the pain grew.

"I think I'm gonna have to have a rain check. I'll catch you guys next time," I answered threw clenched teeth.

"Ok, we'll catch you next time. Come on girls, let's go," Rei said, while still eyeing me.

'_She knows!' _I thought as the girls began to walk away.

"Why resist my power?" Trigon asked, and the girls froze in place.

"Because I'm not you!" I growled as a sick smile spread across his face.

"You know you can't resist me for long," Trigon smirked, circling me.

"I sure as hell can try!" I yelled as he stopped infront of me.

"Do not defy me!" he yelled, smacking me across my face.

"I defy you!" I growled, wiping the crimson blood away from my swollen lip.

"You will regret it in the end. Raven will be disappointed in you," Trigon laughed, and disappeared.

'_What's Raven got to do with you?' _I thought.

The time was back in order and the girls were back in motion. Rei looked over her shoulder at me, and I looked up at her. Her eyes never lost mine as they walked away.

"Raven?" I whispered, getting up and dusting myself off.

Tell me what you think. Please R&R. More chapters soon!


	18. Problems

All Right-- I don't own Sailor Moon. Please don't sue. Enjoy!

_Problems_

Haruka pulled up to "The Mugan Gunken Apartment Complex." A man with sort, shaggy, beach blond hair stomped out of the building in a hurry as we got out of the car. He shoved past me, and jumped into his car. The tires on his car squealed as he took off.

'_Dude! What in the hell is his problem?!' _I thought, continuing to walk towards the building.

"Ah, Tenou-san, I was expecting you," a man smirked. "Like we talked, I pulled some big strings, and got you your apartment on the top floor," he smirked.

"That's good," Haruka smirked, holding her hand firmly out.

The man held out our keys to our apartment, and I looked around the place. The floors were made of crystal, and there was gold and silver trim around the room. I followed Haruka towards the elevator in awe, but there were workers fixing the elevator. Haruka swiftly turned around, and I followed only to see many stairs leading up.

"There's no way in hell that I'm climbing all of those!" I growled.

"Then you can just stay put," Haruka smirked, beginning her journey up the stairs.

I took in a deep breath and slowly let it out. I slowly followed her up the many stairs to what must be heaven somewhere up there. It felt like an hour passed us by while on the stairs, but in reality thirty minuets had past and we finally made it to the top.

"Thank God!" I yelled crawling towards our apartment door.

Haruka unlocked the door, and I crawled inside to see what in my point of view, heaven. I had realized that all off our things were already in the room, and Whitefang bolted around the corner. I was under attack from my wolf, which was turning into a wolf no longer a puppy.

"Thanks, I love you too," I smirked, getting up off the floor. "So, explain to me why is everything here?" I asked.

"Dad and some of his friends moved our thing while we were at school today," Haruka answered, flopping down on the couch.

"Well at least that demon alarm clock from- AH!!!" I yelled, spotting that evil thing sitting on the kitchen counter.

"Sorry about that, I couldn't leave it behind," Haruka smirked, with an evil grin slowly spreading across her face.

"Did you know that thing is even more evil than Saccara!?" I asked.

"Well that's your problem," she smirked getting up. "Oh well, I'm going to the store. Do you need anything?" she asked.

"Chocolate milk," I answered, still staring at that thing.

Haruka shrugged her shoulders, and made her way out of the apartment. I gave her a good five minutes before I walked over to the evil demon alarm clock from hell, and picked it up. Whitefang watched me as I chucked it out the open window, and watched it tumble to it's doom. A smile spread across my face as it hit the ground and smashed into many pieces.

"It's finally gone!" I yelled, jumping around the room in a victory dance.

A light knock came from the apartment door and I jumped off the couch. I landed with a thud as I swiftly opened the door to Michiru standing there.

"Michiru-san! Come on in!" I smirked, holding the door wide open.

"You're too exited to see me. What are you are exited about?" she asked, entering the room.

"I just had a really good day," I answered, with a grin.

"Well, I wanted Haruka-kun and you to come to my concert," she said, holding out two tickets.

"Okay, I'll see you there," I said, taking the tickets.

"Its tomorrow," Michiru sighed, and began to walk out of the open door.

"Michiru-san? Let me walk you home," I said, placing the tickets down on the counter.

I grabbed Whitefang's leash and hooked it on his collar. Michiru stood in the door as I walked Whitefang out of the apartment. Michiru headed for the stairs and I fallowed her with Whitefang close behind.

"So Michiru-san, where is your apartment at?" I asked.

"I don't live here. Actually I live a few blocks away from here. I saw you, and Haruka coming up the stairs while I was leaving a friend's apartment," she explained.

"Oh," I said.

"Your wolf is cute," Michiru said as Whitefang stuck his chest out proudly.

"Yep, and he knows it," I smirked, rubbing Whitefang's head.

"So tell me, Jeff-san. How is school for you?" she asked as we walked out of the apartment building.

"I like it okay. It's just that I miss Jump City High," I answered.

"What was it like?" she asked.

"Casual," I smirked, pointing down at my Triple H shirt and baggy black jeans.

"Oh," Michiru said.

We turn towards a big house, and Michiru started to walk up the driveway. Michiru turned around, and waved at me. I waved back and head back towards the new apartment. I could see the school a few blocks away as we headed back to our new home. Whitefang stuck his chest out even more, and I laughed at my proud wolf. Suddenly my ears caught something very annoying and high pitched.

'_Please don't let it be Her!' _I thought, turning around to see Usagi with some dude hang all over her. '_What in the FUCK is THAT?' _I thought starring at the dude.

"Jeff-kun!" Usagi yelled, spotting me.

"Usagi-chan? What brings you here?" I asked as Whitefang growled lowly at them.

"This is Mamoru," Usagi introduced me, to the thing attached to her arm.

"Tenou, Jeff," I said as Whitefang bit down on Mamoru's leg. _'Good Boy! You defiantly get a treat when we get home!' _I thought smiling. "Oh, I'm sorry he doesn't like certain people," I smirked as Mamoru glared at me.

"He's a cute dog," Usagi stated the obvious.

"Yes, I know," I smirked as Whitefang licked Usagi. _'NO! Traitor!' _I thought, slumping my shoulders. "Well, I got to go. My brother is probably waiting for me," I said, slipping past them.

"See you, Jeff-kun!" Usagi yelled, while cleaning to Mamoru.

"That thing is annoying and that male is disgusting," I muttered as we made our way into the apartment complex.

I looked at the elevator to see that it was indeed working. A smile formed on my lips, and I was glade that I didn't have to deal with the stairs to heaven. I walked into the elevator and hit the button to the top floor. Whitefang's ears drooped as we headed up. The elevator soon stopped and the doors flung open.

"Look, Whitefang our stop at heaven," I smirked, walking out.

"So where did you go?" Haruka asked, stepping out of the shadows.

"Shit!" I yelled, almost falling over. "Um... I walked Michiru-san home," I answered, and her eyes narrowed.

"Why was she here?" Haruka asked.

"To drop off concert tickets that I plan on going to," I answered, walking into the apartment.

"Was that all she said?" Haruka asked.

"Yep, now if you don't mind. I am going to bed," I yawned, giving Whitefang his treat.

I walked towards my room with Whitefang close behind. I looked around my new room to see that everything was in the order that I liked. I smiled and striped out of my clothes. I slipped into bed and comfortably went to sleep.

RRRRRRIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNGGGGGGGG!!!

My eyes flashed open to see that same demon alarm clock ringing at me.

"I killed you!" I yelled as Haruka opened my door laughing.

"What's the matter, little bro?" she asked.

"I killed it! I know I did!" I yelled, throwing the demon alarm clock across the room.

Haruka laughed harder as she leaned against my doorway. I slowly got up, and glared at her as an evil smirk slow spread across her face.

"What is so funny!?" I half-yelled/half-asked.

"Well, hurry up. We're going to be late for school," she answered, and left my room.

I slammed my door shut, and quickly got dressed in my Christmas colored uniform. Haruka opened my door, and held out my briefcase. She had an evil smirk across her face as I snatched it away from her. Haruka laughed as I filled Whitefang's bowl up with food. We quickly left the apartment, and headed to school. As soon as we arrived at school I spotted Muffinhead sitting on the steps. She was frowning, which was unusual for her to do, and her eyes were filled with sadness and hurt.

"Hey, Muffinhead," I greeted, trying to get some kind of reaction out of her.

"Hey, Jeff-san," she greeted, not even looking up at me.

'_Something is defiantly up. She's not yelling at me or hitting me. What could have changed someone like her so fast?' _I thought, spotting a small bruise on her face. "Minako-chan! What happened?" I asked, lightly placing my hands on her shoulders.

"It's nothing, Jeff-san," she answered softly.

"Get you're hands off her!" a very familiar dumbass yelled.

I looked up to see the boy that Haruka had fought when we enrolled at this school standing there. My eyes narrowed at the approaching male, and Minako jumped behind me. I looked down at her and saw fear in her eyes. Then I slowly turned my head towards him.

"Get away from her, Tenou!" he yelled, standing a few feet away from me.

"No!" I growled as my claws slowly grew out.

"I'm warning you to let her go and you will be spared," he smirked, and I dropped my briefcase.

"I'm not going to hand Minako-chan to a creep like you!" I growled, pushing her out of his reach.

"I warned you!" he smirked, swing at me.

I dodged the punch, and snatched his arm in mid swing. I twisted his arm, and pain spread across the dumbass' face. I felt the muscle in his arm straining and threaten to break if he made another attack.

"I'll let you go if you leave Minako-chan alone," I calmly said, glancing back at Minako.

"Okay!" he whimpered, and I slowly let his arm go.

A smile spread across his face, and he dashed towards Minako, but I grabbed the back of his collar, and threw him to the ground. Minako jumped away from us, and I quickly pined him to the ground with my knees. His dark brown eyes widen as I got face to face with him.

"If you try that stunt again you won't live to see another day!" I growled, baring my sharp fangs at him.

"O-okay," he stuttered.

"Do you got it!" I snapped as the sweet smell of fear filled the air.

"Yes," he agreed, and I got off him.

I picked up my briefcase, and I walked towards Minako. I lightly stroked her bruised cheek, and she looked up at me surprised. I smiled down at her gently as the bell rang for class to begin. I quickly took Minako's hand, and walked her to her first class to make sure _**no one **_was going to hurt her. I let her hand go, and walked towards my class. Standing there infront of my classroom was the school principle, and he didn't look to thrilled to see me.

"Tenou-san! My office now!" he yelled, loud enough for the second story to hear.

I sighed, and followed the principle downstairs to his office. We walked into his office, and he slammed the door shut. He pointed to a wooden chair, and I took a seat.

"I got a complaint from one of my students, and a few teachers. I was told that you slammed a student to the ground, and twisted his arm," the principle said.

"I did to protect-" I tried to explain.

"It doesn't matter! You will have to be suspended for the rest of today, and you can come back to school on Monday. If you are seen on school property then you will be arrested and expelled," he firmly said.

"How am I supposed to protect Muffinhead?!" I yelled.

"You can manage without protecting this Muffinhead," he smirked, and pointed at the door. "Oh, and Jeff-san, that dose mean she'll be all alone with out her famous wrestler to protect her," he smirked, laughing slightly.

"I swear if _**you**_ or anyone else lays a hand on her, I will kill!" I snapped, bearing my fangs at him.

"We'll see about that," he laughed.

The door opened to revile a security officer standing there. I growled under my breath as the security officer grabbed my arm. I quickly yanked my arm away from him, and growled lowly at the baka. I walked across school grounds, and leaned against a metal railing that ran across the sidewalk. I kept my eyes on the school for Minako's presents, but nothing happened. The security guard stood a few feet away from me staring me down.

'_What? Do you have a staring problem? Stupid Fuck!' _I thought, staring the man down.

I looked down at the ground as the bell rang. I closed my eyes as I heard students talking and laughing.

"Thank you," Minako softly thanked, and my eyes shot open.

"No problem," I smirked, lightly smiling at her.

"I'm sorry for getting you suspended," she apologized.

"You didn't get me suspended. Don't think that," I said, placing my hand on her cheek. _'Oh God! Why dose this feel so right?' _I thought, wanting so badly to kiss her pain away.

"Okay," Minako agreed, pulled away from me. "Can you walk me to Hikawa shrine?" she asked.

"Yeah," I agreed, slipping off the railing. "Did you fall?" I asked, and Minako tensed up.

"Yes," she answered, walking more stiffly.

"You might want to put some ice on it," I suggested, even though I knew she lied.

"I will, I promise," she said as we turned towards the mother of all stairs. _'Holy shit that's alot of stairs!' _I thought as Minako made her way up them.

"Thank you, Jeff-chan," Minako thanked.

"No problem, Muffinhead," I smirked.

"Don't call me Muffinhead!" she yelled as I laughed. _'Good, you're back,' _I sighed.

Please R&R. There will be more chapters up soon I promise.


	19. Crush

All right-- I hope you liked the last chapter! Sailor Moon or Teen Titans dosen't belong to me so please don't sue!

_Crush_

I walked into the apartment to see Haruka standing their dress in a tuxedo. I cocked an eyebrow up as she glared at me. A grin spread across my face as I shook my head.

"I've decided to go to that concert," Haruka firmly stated.

"Okay, that's good for you. If you don't mind I'm going to go get a shower," I said, sitting my briefcase down.

I walked towards my room as the phone rang. I looked over my shoulder to see Haruka pick the phone up. I undid my tie, and Minako's name came up in the conversation.

"Jeff, can you please pick Minako-chan up from the Fujin Shrine?" Haruka asked, turning towards me pouting.

"What exactly am I going to drive to pick her up in?" I asked. "I can't obviously pick her up in your car, seeing how you're about to go out," I smirked, waving the concert tickets in her face.

"Well, mom and dad got you a present, and it's at the old house. You can go pick her up in that," she answered, with pleading eyes while snatching the tickets out of my hand.

"Okay, fine, tell her I'll be over there in an hour," I sighed, turning towards my bathroom.

"Jeff-kun would _love_ to pick you up. He'll be there in an hour," Haruka smirked.

"Nani!? I didn't say that!" I yelled, coming back out.

Haruka quickly hung the phone up as I snatched the phone out of her hand. I looked down at it, and glared up at Haruka.

"I don't even like her! Damn you, Haruka!" I yelled.

"Go take your shower. I'll drop you off at Mom's after it," she smirked, taking the phone out of my hand.

I stomped towards my bathroom, and slammed the door shut. I striped out of my Christmas colored uniform, and quickly took my shower. A light tap came from my bathroom door.

"Nani?!" I snapped.

"We need to get a move on!" Haruka yelled, through the door.

"I'm getting out now!" I growled, wrapping a towel around my waist.

I walked out of my bathroom as Haruka shut my bedroom door behind her. I quickly dried off, and got dressed into my black Three Days Grace shirt, baggy black jeans, and a new pair of Vans. Yes, I have an obsession with Vans! My one major gay feature. Shoes.

"Come on," she commanded, pulling me out of my room.

"Okay!" I yelled, yanking my arm away. "Wait a minute. I need my werewolf necklace," I said, putting the emblem on.

I followed Haruka out of the apartment, and she drove me towards our old house. As we pulled up a midnight blue GT convertible was sitting there. My jaw dropped as Haruka parked the car. I quickly got out of her car, and walked towards my new car. I looked inside to see a note with keys. I grabbed the note and keys, and hoped into the car. I opened the note to read.

"_Sorry, about not being home I had to go pick up Saccara from soccer practice. Dad had to work late and he's sorry to. Saccara's first game is Sunday, and he wants you to be there. Love, Mom."_

"Hey, I'll meet you at the concert!" Haruka yelled as she pulled out of the driveway.

I put my keys into my new car, and drove towards the Fujin Shrine. I pulled up towards the shrine, and parked my car. I locked the doors to it, and made my way up the mother of all stairs. I finally reached the top to see a little man and I guy that looked like the shaggy dog. Sweat was dripping off my nose, and I quickly wiped it away.

"Uh... Grandpa... Someone's here," the shaggy dog said, pointing over at me.

"What can I do for you?" the old man asked, helping me to my feet.

"I'm looking for Minako-chan," I answered.

"She's over there," he said, pointing to an open shrine door reviling four of the five girls.

"Thank you," I thanked, and walked towards the gang.

I poked my head around the corner to see them looking away. Ami was reading a book of some sort while the others were talking to one another. I saw two cats curled up in a ball sleeping, and I leaned against the doorframe.

"So, Minako-chan, what do you think off Jeff-kun?" Usagi asked, her eyes lighting up.

"He's childish, annoying, and protective," Minako answered, and my face began to burn red.

"Is that all? I think he cutie!" Makoto smirked, dreamily.

"Yeah, but my loyalty lies with Rei," Minako said, and the girls froze.

"Too bad she's token right?" Trigon smirked, appearing in front of Minako.

"Get away from her!" I growled.

"Just forget your little crush! She'll never want a monster like you!" Trigon yelled, holding a mirror.

I looked into the mirror to see me with demon stripes on my face, longer and sharper claws, longer fangs, wolf ears, and a wolf tail attacking the five girls.

"Now do you see what I mean?" Trigon asked a smile spreading across his ugly face.

"I do," I answered, looking on in disbelief.

"Join me, I can make that side of you disappear forever," he smirked.

"No!" I yelled, glaring at the Demon Lord.

"You will eventually!" he yelled, and disappeared.

"Jeff-kun?" Rei asked, from behind me.

I swiftly turned around to see her standing there. Her eyes were narrowed, and she grabbed me. Rei dragged me away from the other girls, and into a simi-darkroom. I looked around to see a big fire in the middle of the room. She slammed me up against the wall, and pressed her hand forcefully upon my chest.

"Something has changed from the last encounter in Jump City," Rei flatly stated.

"Nothing has changed," I lied, looking away.

"Trigon was here! I sensed him and saw him! Come clean Jeff-san!" Rei yelled, grabbing onto my arms.

"He just appeared after I got a tattoo of devil wings on my back. I don't know why, but he did," I explained, yanking my arms away.

"His mark is now on you. Trigon is ruthless, and won't release you until you join him. I hope you can break the curse that is now running through your vines," Rei sighed, and opened the door.

"Don't you think that I know this? Trigon is my problem and mine alone. Don't get involved," I growled, walking out the door.

"Jeff-san! Don't let him control you!" Rei yelled, pulling me back into the room.

"I won't," I said as her fingers grazed my emblem.

"You're also a werewolf. When are you planning on telling her?" Rei asked, looking into my eyes.

"That doesn't concern you!" I snapped, glaring at her.

"It dose when I'm her girlfriend!" she snapped.

"Minako-chan doesn't need to know! The more she doesn't know the better off she is!" I growled, pushing Rei away from me. "Don't restrain me!" I continued as I walked away from her.

"Jeff-kun!" she called as I entered the room with the girls.

"Jeff-kun!" Usagi chirped, and all of the girls turned to me.

"What brings you here?" Makoto asked, heart eyed.

"Are you ready?" I asked, looking at Minako.

"Yeah," Minako answered, picking up her briefcase.

"Becareful," Rei warned, eyeing me.

"I will be. Don't worry Rei," Minako said, smiling lightly at Rei.

"I'll make sure she stays out of trouble," I smirked, staring deep into her purple eyes.

I followed Minako out of the shrine, and down the stairs. I could feel Rei's purple eyes piercing through my back as we walked towards my car. Minako bounced ahead of me, and stopped in front of my car. Her eyes widened as a small smile spread across her lips.

"Where do you want me to take you?" I asked, unlocking the doors.

"I want to go to the beach," she answered, getting into my car.

"Okay, why do you want to go there?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I want to see the sunset," she answered, blushing slightly.

I sighed and shrugged my shoulders. Minako buckled up as I did the same. I started the car, and sped off towards the cliff over looking the ocean. It was a ten-minute drive, and I parked the car at that spot. Minako jumped out of the car, and I watched her run infront of the car. The pinks and purple rays that bounced off the water reflected in her hair and my jaw slightly dropped.

"Thank you again Jeff-kun," Minako said, turning to face me.

"It's no problem," I said as the sky darkened.

"Can you pick me up for school Monday?" she asked.

"Of course," I smirked as the moon slowly rose in the air.

"I'm ready to go home," she sighed, jumping back into the car.

A smile spread across my face as I started the car. Minako's eyes met my eyes, and I slightly blushed. I looked out of the corner of my eyes to see a slight blush spreading across Minako's face. My smile widen as I pulled up to her house.

"Thank you for the ride. I'll see you Monday," she said, walking towards her house.

"Hey Minako-chan!" I yelled, but my voice got caught in my throat as she spun around to face me. "Um... See you Monday," I said, and she smiled at me.

"See you later, Jeff-kun," she said, walking away.

"See you," I whispered.

Please R&R. More chapters soon.


	20. Enter Midknight

All Right-- I don't own Sailor Moon nor Teen Titans so please don't sue!However I do own Mr. Kamida and his son Matt. I hope you enjoy! More very intresting things in this chapter!

_Enter Midknight_

My suspension went by very slowly and angrily. Haruka was pissed off at me ever since I didn't go to the concert, and Saccara's soccer game was the major event of the weekend. He had won his home game, and I caught him arguing with a girl about his age. Monday finally rolled around, and I drove up to Minako's house. She was standing outside near the street looking for me. Minako climbed into my car, and buckled up as we headed for school.

"Hey Muffinhead," I smirked, and she glared at me.

"MY NAME IS MINAKO!" she screamed.

"Okay-" I began slyly.

"Say it and die!" Minako growled, folding her arms across her chest.

"Nani? Muffinhead?" I smirked, receiving a hard punch to my right arm.

I felt my whole arm go numb, and Minako smiled at me victorious. I couldn't believe someone her height could cause that much damage on me, but I was wrong. I will _**never**_ doubt her strength again. Minako's laugh caught my attention as I parked the car. I looked over at her, and my breath got caught in my throat. She looked extremely beutiful sitting next to me. The school bell had caught my attention, and we both jumped out of my car. I rushed towards my band class to see that Michiru wasn't there.

"Tenou-san! You have a phone call!" Paine yelled, from across the room.

"Okay," I said, walking towards her desk. "Hello?" I asked, into the phone.

"Did you forget? We have a race in an hour, and you are excused from school for it! Get your ass down here, and help me win!" Haruka yelled, over the noise and excitement.

"Okay," I agreed, and hung up the phone. "I was suppose to be excused from school to be in a race so I need to go," I explained.

"Well, go win one for our school!" Paine smirked.

"I will!" I smirked, winking at her.

"Hurry up, Tenou-san!" My race coach yelled.

"What dose it look like I'm doing?" I asked, striping my school uniform off.

I quickly put my blue and gold race suite on, and grabbed my helmet. Haruka was already on the racetrack qualifying for her race. Some movement caught my attention, and I saw a small girl clutching her chest. I dropped my helmet, and rushed to her side. I reached her to notice that she was the girl Saccara was arguing with.

"Are you okay?" I asked, dropping down beside her.

"I... don't... know..." she answered, taking quick breaths.

"Hold on, I'm going to get you some help," I explained, getting up.

"What's going on, Tenou-san?" my race coach asked.

"Komida-san, she's having trouble breathing. She needs help!" I explained.

"Matt!" he yelled, and a teen my age ran up to us. "Watch over this little girl, and make sure she is okay," he said, and the teen nodded.

"LAST CALL! LINE-UPS FOR SECOND DIVISION!" the announcer yelled over the intercom.

I grabbed my helmet off the ground, and quickly head towards my car. Haruka had my car already for me. So I just jumped in, and buckled up. I drove to the start-ups, and the flag turned green. I gunned my engine, and took second quickly. I battled the lead guy for six laps, and the flag was white. I finally over took first place as the checkered flag waved. The crowed was cheering. When I finally made to the winner's circle I quickly got out of my car. I took my helmet off and stood on top of my car.

"Nice job, Tenou-san!" Matt smirked, jumping on to my hood.

"Thanks! Where's the girl!?" I yelled, looking around.

"She was feeling better and went home," he explained.

"Well, Matt-kun! Nice to meet you!" I yelled, over the roar of people.

"Same goes to you!" he yelled.

Suddenly there was very cold water dumped on us. I jumped from the coldness to see Haruka was the one who dumped it. I smiled as the camera's kept flashing. The judges walked over to me, and place a metal around my neck. I smiled and shook their hands.

"Your brother and you are a good edition to our race. We hope to see you in many more races from here on out," they said with a smile.

"We'll be apart of your race don't worry about that," Haruka smirked.

"I'm going to go get dressed and head back to the school," I announced.

I walked to the garage, and quickly undressed. I put on some spare street clothing that I had in my car. I placed my school uniform in my trunk, and slammed it down. Suddenly a huge black thing attacked me. I had no idea what this thing was or what it wanted.

"WHAT IN THE HELL ARE YOU!?" I yelled, getting up.

The thing screeched at me, and rushed me. I ducked, and it hit a wall. I took off running from it, and tripped. I hit the ground cutting my arm wide open. I slowly got up to see that thing standing inches from me. My eyes widen, and something started to glow between the thing and me. I started to reach for what looked like a stick.

"Don't touch it!" a husky voice commanded.

My head snapped up to see Haruka and Michiru standing over the black thing. I looked towards the thing to notice that it was knocked unconscious.

"If you touch the stick your life will change forever. If you leave that untouched then it will never be offered to you again," Michiru explained.

I looked back at the stick as Haruka and Michiru disappeared in a similar glow as the stick, and the glow surrounded them. Standing there before me was two Sailor Senshi.

"If this is the life that you chose then it is the life that I want as well. I know my life won't be the same again, but that's a chance I'm willing to take," I said, grabbing the stick.

I felt strange power serge through my body. The wind around me picked up, and I closed my eyes to take the power in.

"Midknight Star Power-Make Up!" I yelled, opening my eyes and raising my hand into the air.

A golden light surrounded my body, and my clothes ripped away from my body. A new pair of clothes appeared, along with a mask. I looked down to see a dark blue vest with see through sleeves. I had dark blue pants, and white boots. Around my neck was a golden leather chocker. On my arms was the same as the chocker, and the same chocker was wrapped around both off my shoulders. My mask was a masculine Sailor V dark blue mask. I felt my elf ears grow out, and my transformation ended. I was standing there with my arms folded across my chest, and glaring at the black thing.

"I am Midknight! Protector of Love and Loyalty!" I yelled as the thing attacked me.

I raised my hand above my head, and fire surrounded my hand. I pounded my fist into the ground.

"Dark Thrust!" I yelled as a streak of blue fire spread across the ground. _'When did I learn all of this, and why do I know what I'm doing?' _I thought as the thing denigrated.

"Welcome to the team Midknight," Uranus smirked.

The golden light wrapped around my body, and my fighting outfit disappeared. I was now back into my street clothes. I looked at Haruka and Michiru standing there in their street clothes.

"Okay, that was beyond weird, but I'm not even going to try to make since out of it," I sighed, looking down at my now healed arm.

"Good, because it won't make since. Look, Jeff-kun, we are after four talismans," Michiru explained.

"The four talismans can either destroy us or help us. We're not kids anymore, and things are going to get worse from here on out. You can't escape your future now. If you didn't touch that stick you would be free to do what you want!" Haruka explained, glaring at me.

"I chose this so I can be with family. All three of us are family now. So, we can do this together. I don't want to run in fear, so I'm right here. I'm ready to become a soldier in this war," I sighed, smiling slightly.

"No matter what happens, If one of us falls then the rest must continue our mission," Haruka said, and both Michiru and I nodded.

The wind picked up from behind me, and time stopped. Somehow, I felt myself being pulled apart. I looked up to see Midknight standing before me.

"I will let you know right from the start when you transform. There will be no fun and games. I will expect you to take care of your business first then worry about the others later. Also I am your guardian," he coldly stated.

"What do you take me for an idiot?" I asked with a smirk.

"Do you really expect me to answer that?" Midknight smirked.

"What's that suppose to mean?" I snapped.

"Come on, I am you, and I really don't think you want me to answer that," he answered as I stared at him blankly.

"In fact I do want you to answer my question!" I yelled, and he let out a snicker.

"Let's put it this way. You're smart when it comes to everything but saving your own sorry ass," he smirked.

"But isn't that a good thing?" I asked, slightly confused.

"It is until you go and get yourself killed. Now as for doing that. Don't think that you can pull off being the Beast Boy of this team. You will most likely be Robin of this team," he said coldly.

"So, basically you want me to jump of buildings and wait for the last second to figure out how to keep myself from being killed, and be obsessive?" I smirked.

"Basically, but without killing yourself," Midknight answered.

"So, if I mess up what are you going to do?" I asked with a smile.

"Kick your sorry ass until you learn your lesson," he smirked.

"That's not right!" I growled.

"My time is up for now. I'll see you later," he said, and disappeared.

Well Jeff has his powers now, yeah! Any way Please R&R! More chapters soon! I wanted to do a diffrent twist on the Sailor Senshi/Knights and their regular self. I wanted Midknight to be a sperate enity, instead of have Jeff actually being himself and Midknight. That way there would be more to Jeff than what he has reviled so far. Best example of Senshi/Knight vs normal self. Sakura from Naruto and her innerself.


	21. Guy or Girl

All Right-- I don't own Sailor Moon so please don't sue! I also don't own Mase. My girlfriend dose so please don't take Mase or she can sue! Enjoy! Also, another love triangle begining...Beware!

_Guy or Girl?_

"She's hot!" I heard a boy smirk, and I looked up from my Japiness homework to see a new girl enter the room.

'_Wow, Dude has a point!' _I thought with a smirk playing on my lips.

The new girl had long golden-blond hair that was tied back with a pink ribbon. She also had really beautiful blue eyes that matched her smile.

"How do you pronounce your name?" the teacher asked.

" I don't care what her name is, but I want a piece of that," Matt smirked. "Right Tenou-san?" he continued as I nodded.

"You can just call me, Mase," the new girl said.

"You can sit in that empty seat in the back," the teacher said.

I smile and looked at the empty seat near Michiru. Mase had approached her as Haruka laughed lightly. I looked over at Haruka and she slowly got up. I got up and followed Haruka towards Mase and Michiru.

"When?" Mase asked.

"How about now?" Haruka smirked, and Mase examined over us. "I'm Tenou, Haruka and this is Jeff, my younger brother," she smirked.

"Hi, Haruka-san and Jeff-san," Mase greeted, and I placed my hand on her shoulder with a smile.

"So, where are you from Mase-chan?' I asked, flirting.

"All over," she answered, batting her eyes. "Why do you want to know" she asked as I grinned.

'_Hey, she's the first one to actually flirt back. Unlike, Muffinhead... Who is very- NO! She's not cute! Bull Shit! She's HOT!' _my mind screamed.

"Looks like you and Jeff-kun have another girl of your type to flirt with," Michiru smirked.

"But YOU'RE my type, Michi," Haruka protested.

'_I KNEW IT!!!'_ I thought, resisting the urge to point.

"I never said that I was a girl," Mase smirked in my direction.

My eyes widen and I felt my blood run cold. I blinked a few times and just stared at Mase.

"Um... WHOA..." I said, tacking my hand off _"HIS" _shoulder. "Um... I'm straight... sorry... about that," I apologized, backing away slightly.

"Hmm... I am bi, and you are pretty cutie," he smirked as my jaw dropped .

"I'm straight...!" I stated, feeling the wall against my back. _"Shit!" _my mind screamed.

"Oh, really?" Mase questioned, putting his hand on the wall beside me, and slowly leaning in.

"Uh...sa...I...wa...da...uh..." I mumbled in a high pitched voice. "I...uh...gotta...go..." I said.

"_Wow, Jeff, this must be awkward! I mean you've never been cornered this way before, and you do have a thing for blonds!" _ Midknight snickered.

Before I knew what was happening Mase grabbed my face, putting his thumbs on my lips. He stood on the tips of his toes and kissed his thumbs.

'_What The Fuck!?" _I thought, utterly confused.

Haruka and Michiru laughed as I stood completely stunned. I slowly took my seat with a blank look on my face, and Matt glared over at me.

"So, do you feel like going to the pool after school? Michi drags us there after school all the time," Haruka asked.

'_She may drag you, but I'm never there!' _I thought.

"Sure," Mase agreed.

Finally, class began and I was completely gone. All I know was lips were moving, but no sound was coming out. The bell rang for school to be out and Mase was heading towards the door. I got up and grabbed him. An evil smile spread across my lips. I placed my thumbs on his lips and bent down. I kissed my thumbs and backed away. Mase stood there just as confused as I was.

"Pay back's a bitch," I whispered into his ear.

My lips brushed slightly against his ear and I felt him shudder. I looked out of the corner of my eyes to see Minako standing there. She looked confused, yet hurt at the same time, and she was looking directly at us. Mase grabbed my arm, and drug me off. I looked over my shoulder to see that she was gone.

"So, I take it that you won't kill me, and we're friends?" Mase asked.

"I'm not going to hurt you and yes we're friends," I answered, wrapping my arm around his shoulder.

"I thought that you were the big S word?" Mase smirked, waving his arms in horror.

"Huh? The big S word?" I asked.

"Straight," he answered with a laugh.

"Um...about that. Actually, I'm bi too," I said, leading Mase towards Haruka's car.

We headed towards Mase's house to get his swimming gear, and then headed towards Michiru's pool. Haruka parked the car and everyone got out. Haruka grabbed a bag and gave it to me. We headed inside to see Ami swimming. I noticed that Mase was starring at Ami as she approached us.

"Oh, Jeff-kun? How are you?" Ami asked.

"Great, how were the school exams?" I asked.

"They were easy;" she answered.

"Yeah, lately they have been," I agreed.

"True," she laughed. "Who's your friend?" she asked.

"Mase-chan, this is our friend Mizuno Ami, and this is Praeclarus Mase," I introduced.

"Nice to meet you, Mase-chan," Ami said politely, and a smile crept across my face as Mase searched for words.

"Hi," he said as I held in a laugh.

"How about a race?" Michiru questioned Ami.

I grabbed Mase and dragged him towards the locker rooms. I got in one of the stalls and striped out of my uniform. I quickly put my black swim trunks with fire on. I came out of my stall and glanced over to my right to see a bare male's chest. My eyes widen as I looked to see Mase's face attached to the body.

'_Okay, Mase wasn't joking when he said that he was male,' _I thought, shaking my head.

We walked out of the changing room and into the pool area. The race had just ended, and Michiru was talking to Haruka. Ami was nowhere in sight and Mase looked disappointed.

"Where's Ami-san?" he asked, hopeful.

"She probably went to study group, and after what happened, she'll probably be running late," Haruka answered.

"I just wanted to see Ami-san at her best. I know she is afraid of competition, afraid she'd make a mistake if she tried... but I wanted her best race," Michiru sighed.

"Ami-chan, certainly worries alot about her high goals," Haruka said, glancing over at me.

"Yes," I added, making eye contact with Haruka. "She certainly has a pure heart..." I said.

I heard a splash, and noticed that Mase had dove into the water. I smiled and dove into the water next to him. We swam around for awhile and I noticed that Haruka was gone. Michiru was diving off the high dive and I looked around the pool area for Haruka.

"I think I'm gonna go home. I've got alot of homework," Mase sighed, getting out of the water.

"Okay, I'll see you tomorrow!" I yelled as Mase disappeared into the locker room.

I slowly pulled myself out of the water and sat down on the edge. Mase soon appeared out of the locker room in his street clothes. I watched him walk out of the building and I walked up to the high dive.

"I heard that you were afraid of heights. Do you think you can over come that fear and jump?" Michiru asked coolly appearing behind me.

"I wasn't going to go up to that one I was planning on jumping off the closer to the water board," I smirked.

"The low board?" Michiru asked, and I climbed onto the board.

"Yeah, whatever," I answered, smiling down at her.

I walked towards the edge of the board and peered over it. I looked over my shoulder at Michiru, and she had an amused smile playing across her lips. I prepared to jump and the pool door slammed open. I felt myself slip off the diving board, and I let out all of the air in my lungs. I felt the water rush over my body and I couldn't breath. I was upside down and I couldn't find the surface. I felt arms wrap around me, and I quickly reached surface sputtering and coughing.

"Jeff-kun, are you okay?" Ami asked.

"I... will...be..." I gasped, swimming towards the edge of the pool.

I quickly got out of the pool with Ami close beside me. I glared at Haruka and she put her hands up defensively. I stomped past her, slipping on the cement ground, and falling backwards. My head smacked against the floor and I laid there, looking up at the rafters.

"Are you really okay?" Haruka asked, appearing over me.

"Go away!" I snapped through gritted teeth.

"You reopened your wound," Haruka sighed, grabbing a hold of my arms. "Come on, get up so you can dress your wounds," she continued, pulling me up.

I walked into the locker room to change. I quickly entered one of the shower blocks and took my swim trunks off. I turned the hot water on, and let it run over my body. My wound stung as the hot water ran over it. I heard a scream come from the pool area, and I quickly turned the water off. I wrapped my towel around my body, and peeked out of the locker room to see that Ami's heart crystal was appearing.

"Shit!" I thought allowed, grabbing my pen. "Midknight Star Power Make-Up!" I yelled, quickly transforming.

I ran through the doors to see Sailor Moon fighting a strange looking yoma. I spotted Uranus and Neptune standing in the shadows and quickly joined them. We watched Sailor Moon defeat the yoma.

"It's not the one," Uranus sighed, looking on.

"Well, it's a lose-win situation," I sighed, smiling over at Ami.

"Well, it looks like she's not the holder of a talisman either, Uranus," Neptune sighed.

"I'm glade Neptune, hey...Midknight... Any further development with Sailor Venus and you?" Uranus laughed.

'_How do you know?' _I thought, surprised. "Just shut up about that!" I yelled, frowning. "Let's just untransform," I growled, untransforming.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!?!" Mase yelled, appearing from nowhere.

My eyes widen in disbelief and I looked over at the other two. They had the same face expression as me. I grabbed a hold of my towel tighter, to prevent it from slipping off.

"I saw your senshi forms. Someone explain. What's going on?!" Mase asked, looking at all of us.

"First of all, I happen to be a knight not a senshi," I said mater-of-factly.

"Whatever. Explanations. Now," Mase commanded.

I looked over at Haruka and Michiru to see them whispering to themselves. Mase followed my eyes to them, and quickly listened in.

"Look, I want to know... I can help!" Mase yelled, in Haruka's direction.

I looked down at Mase to see something begin to glow on his forehead. My eyes widen as my heart leapt to my throat.

"Um... Okay..." I said, poking the symbol on his head. "That's a symbol I've never seen before," I smirked as it disappeared.

"Could you stop poking me, please?" Mase asked, aggravated.

"Well, it's not the symbol of Saturn, but the two are similar," Haruka observed.

"Ruka, you don't think-" Michiru gasped.

"Oh, don't listen to her. Haruka's obsessed with the Messiah of Silence and the apocalypse... It's coming, yes, but Haruka, lighten up! Not everyone's in league with the approaching darkness," I smirked.

I looked around the pool to see that Sailor Moon and Ami were gone. Haruka was saying something about the approaching apocalypse while I sort of blanked out, suddenly the wind blew, and everything in the pool went silent. It was too quite so I did the natural thing to do.

"I tell you one thing though, buddy. You've got some serious power," I smirked.

"I just wish we knew exactly what it was," Haruka sighed.

"Oh, hush up, Ruka... you worry too much," Michiru smirked, pressing her body against Haruka's.

I raised an eyebrow in there direction and stared at them. Michiru smiled over at me and placed a kiss on Haruka's lips. I shook my head and turned away from them.

"Well, I guess we'll have to get use to them right, Mase-chan?" I asked, wrapping my arm around his shoulder.

"Yeah, but you know what?" Mase smirked, blushing slightly.

"Nani?" I asked.

"I can get use to being around you," he winked as I laughed.

Well I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Please R&R so there can be more chapters.


	22. Inside Joke

All Right-- I don't own Sailor Moon or Teen Titans so there for don't sue! My girlfriend owns Lucus so please don't steal him...Or she will sue! Please enjoy!

_Inside Joke_

I had a few classes with Mase over the next couple of days. It took a few classes to get use to him, and I found out he raced horses. He had a race today which everyone was exited to see. The only downside was that Minako became very mean and snappy towards me lately. She also would make jokes directed towards me, and there became a very heavy wedge driven between us.

"Come on, Mase-chan!" I yelled as him and his horse crossed the finish line.

"YES!" Haruka yelled, jumping into my arms.

"He, WON!" I yelled as we jumped up and down together like little girls.

Michiru laughed at us, and we headed down towards the stables. Haruka and I were overly exited which was very unusual for her to get that exited about anything.

"Hey, Mase-chan, you did great!" Haruka smirked. "If you drive cars like that, I'm going to have to put you on my racing team!" she continued.

"Thanks," Mase thanked. "But, actually I own it more to Aziza here, don't I, girl?" he asked his horse.

"Mase, I didn't know you'd be here," an all too familiar voice echoed through the stables.

I froze in my spot and slowly turned around to see Usagi with that excuse for a boyfriend hanging all over her. My hair stood up on the back of my neck as they approached us.

'_Oh shit! Why can't you just go away!' _I thought, cringing. "Is...Muffinhead here?" I asked, sarcastically.

"Yeah, Minako-chan's here, along with the whole gang," Usagi answered.

"Well, where do you not go without the peanut gallery?" Michiru snickered.

"Who's the whole gang?" Mase asked.

"Well first off, you know Minako-chan, then there's Hino Rei, Mizuno Ami, and Kino Makoto," Haruka said.

"Repeat please? What was the third one?" Mase asked, his eyes lighting up.

"Mizuno Ami?" Haruka repeated, cocking her eyebrow up.

"Um... yeah... I've met her," Mase stuttered.

"See, they're up there," Usagi said, pushing Mase out of the stables.

I slowly followed Mase and Usagi out of the stables, and spotted the rest of the gang. I laughed when I noticed Ami had a book in her face. Knowing Ami all too well she was studding. Makoto seemed to be in a fairly good mood, while Rei looked like she was going to kill Usagi for me. I spotted Minako glaring down at me, for some reason that I had no clue over. Suddenly, Usagi tripped and fell on me. My hair stood up on end and I screamed, yes screamed, in fear of that thing touching me. I jumped towards Minako and hid behind her in fear.

"Jeff-kun...Get...Off..." Minako lowly growled.

"I'm hiding behind you, Muffinhead," I objected, shaking my head "No".

"DON'T...CALL...ME...MUFFINHEAD!" she screamed. "Now get off!" she growled.

"Hell, no!" I refused.

"Jeff-kun! You're such an ass!" Minako snapped.

"How in the hell am I an ass!?" I asked.

"For one, you won't stop calling me Muffinhead-"she began.

"And that makes me an ass?" I snapped.

"Yes!" Minako growled.

"What the hell?" I asked.

"Shut It!" she screamed.

"I hate you!" I growled.

"I hate you!" she snapped, pushing me backwards.

I stumbled off balance, and landed on someone. I looked down and turned ghost white. Usagi looked up at me with an evil smile spread across her face.

"KILL IT! PLEASE! I'M BEGGING YOU!" I screamed, jumping off Usagi and back onto Minako. "I'll never call you Muffinhead again if you please...JUST...KILL IT!" I continued cringing at Usagi while everyone laughed. "IT'S NOT FUNNY! SHE SCARES ME!" I snapped, turning red in the face from all of the yelling.

"That offer sounds very tempting. Let me think about it," Minako said in a sweet voice as my eyes lighted up.

"Really?" I asked hopeful, lightly touching her shoulder.

"No," Minako smirked, glaring at me and my face dropped.

I watched her walk away with the rest of the gang. My heart was sinking into the pit of my stomach and I felt so cold.

'_Why are you acting this way towards me?' _I thought, looking down.

I spotted Minako at school the next day, and Mase ran up to me. I felt his thumbs press against my lips, and he kissed them very quickly. I smiled down at Mase, and realized he was wearing the female uniform with jeans on underneath them.

"What the hell are you wearing?" I asked.

"Pants, I may look like a girl, but that doesn't mean I want to dress in a skirt," he answered with a smile.

"That makes alot of scince," I smirked as Minako approached us. "Hey, Minako-chan," I greeted as she smiled lightly at me.

"I see that you've learned how to say my name," she smirked, glaring slightly at me.

"Oh, but here I thought you're name was Muffinhead," I smirked, receiving a smack in the arm.

"Here, I thought that you learned something new. I guess you can't teach an old _dog_ new tricks! I guess I'll just have to keep dreaming," she sighed.

"You dream about me?" I asked ignoring the _dog_ comment with a sly smile.

"What!? I didn't..._mean _that! Hentai!" Minako yelled.

"Sorry, I'm not the one, who admits they dream about someone else," I smirked. _'Is it just me or dose Minako look really good when she's mad?' _I thought, seeing her blush slightly.

"HENTAI!" she yelled, smacking me across the face.

I shook my head and the wound on my head started to hurt. A bit of blood seeped through the heavy bandages as my ears began to ring, and my head throbbed in pain.

"Jeff-kun?" Mase asked, taking a hold of my arms.

"Oh my God, Jeff-kun, I'm sorry! I forgot! Please forgive me!" Minako gasped, quickly reaching for me.

"It's fine, I didn't think I went to far, but I must have. Sorry, Muffin-Minako-chan," I apologized, sitting down on one of the school benches.

"No, I need to take a joke more often," Minako whispered, looking down.

"I'm okay," I said, lifting her chin to meet my eyes.

My dark blue eyes met her light blue ones and I smiled lightly at her. A small smile formed on her lips as Mase hugged us both.

"Now that we're all better. Maybe we can go to class?" he asked as the bell rang.

Minako nodded and slowly turned away from me. My hands found hers and I grabbed them. Minako slowly turned back towards me, and I reached towards her face. I placed my thumbs on her lips and kissed them. I have never seen anyone turn the shade of red that was displayed on her face and body. Minako's eyes widen as I pulled away from her.

"See you in class, Muffinhead," I whispered, leaving her to her thoughts.

I walked towards class with a bigger smile than usual. When I walked into the room a group of boys glared at me. I laughed inward to myself as Minako walked through the class room doors. I looked over my shoulder in her direction, and a few girls in the class glared at her. Minako blushed towards me lightly as a male with purple hair approached me.

"So, is Minako-chan your girl?" he asked.

"No, it's an inside joke," I smirked.

"So, she's not yours?" he asked again, smiling.

"No, we're _just_ friends," I answered.

"_Just friends? You want to be more than that! Don't deny that!" _Midknight smirked.

"That's all I wanted to know," he smirked, turning in Minako's direction.

I shook my head while rolling my eyes and turned towards the window. It was an extremely hot day for the middle of May, and then I heard Minako scream. I swiftly turned around to see most of the class crowding around Minako's desk. I quickly rushed towards the group, and was stopped by the group of boys that glared at me.

"I have no time for you four! Get out of my way!" I snapped as my tattoo began to burn. _'Trigon! Now is not exactly the best time for you to come out!' _I thought, feeling my claws beginning to grow.

"I'll have you one of these days," I heard the purple haired male whisper.

I growled under my breath, and threw the guys that were in my way out. I rushed past a few people and tore the guy away from Minako. I bared my sharp fangs at him.

"Get away from her!" I growled as Minako instantly clung to me.

"Don't get involved, Tenou-san," he smirked, folding his arms across his chest.

"Why didn't you come sooner?" Minako whispered as my heart began to hurt.

"I couldn't reach you through the crowd," I answered, wrapping my arms gently around her shaking body.

"I don't want to be here. I want to go somewhere else," Minako said, baring her face into my chest.

"Okay, come on get your bag we're leaving school for the day," I said, guiding her away.

"I can't leave school, Jeff-kun. I just want to leave this class and never come back," she sighed.

"I'll take you to the beach," I said, and her eyes widen. "Now, grab your bag and let's go," I sighed, smiling lightly.

I watched Minako grab her bag, and we quickly headed towards my car. My head wound was almost healed, but still a little sore from Minako's beating. I started the car and headed towards the beach.

"I don't have a swimsuit," Minako said.

"It doesn't matter, I'll buy you whatever you want," I smirked, and a huge smile spread across her face.

"Do you have enough money for that?" she asked, and I pulled out a roll of cash that I got from my race I won.

"I'm sure this will handle everything we're going to buy," I smirked, putting my money up.

Poor Minako! Please R&R! More chapters soon! Okay, Trigon just slightly helped Jeff there or was it someone else? Also, fair warning next chapter will be M.


	23. Swim Suit Shopping

All Right-- This chapter will Be rated _**M**_ so if you couldn't handle the first _**M**_ chapter in my series then you porbly need to skip this chapter and the next, but I will warn you now that these two chapters will revile alot, and it will be hard to contiune the story without them. Also this is another one of my favorit chapters not beacuse of sex, but because it's a very sex chapter. Also, I wrote this chapter before Hinder wrote the song Beter Than Me. So, if you want you can listen to thier song when you read this chapter. I don't own Sailor Moon or Hinder's song Better Than Me, so please don't sue. Enjoy!

_Swim Suit Shopping_

We walked into one of the beach stores that had a big sign that read, "Everything 50 Off Sale", Minako's eyes widen as she looked around the store. I sat in a chair near the women's changing room as Minako walked into it with an arm full of bikinis. I glanced over towards my left to see Midknight kissing Sailor Venus. My eyes widen as the two continued on, slowly taking each other's clothing off only leaving Venus' tiara and his mask on.

"How dose it look?" Minako's voiced, broke through the images.

"Um..." I stuttered, turning towards her. "It's very cutie," I said, noticing the red flowers on the orange bikini.

"Okay, let me go try on another one," she sighed, heading back into the changing room.

A moan echoed through my mind, and I looked back to my left to see a naked Sailor Venus, and a naked Midknight. Her body was pressed against his, and I could see the slightest hint of curves through her hair. My body was beginning to react, and I felt myself becoming very hard.

"How about this one?" Minako asked, pulling me out of the images.

"Wow!" I exclaimed, noticing the orange bikini being held up just barely up by very thin string. "It's looks really good on you," I complimented, adjusting myself in the seat.

"_You know it would only take one quick pull of that string and she would be topless,"_ Midknight smirked, and I shook my head.

"Well, I'll keep this one in mind. I'm going to try on the others," she smirked, skipping into the changing room as I watched her very intently.

'_God, Minako, if you only knew how bad that I want you,' _I shuttered, glancing back to my left to see Sailor Venus grinding against Midknight. _'How in the hell are you even able to have sex with her?' _I asked, feeling the tightness in my pants.

"_It's called, the whole world can't see her and me unless we've transformed, and let's put it this way. I haven't been able to __**mate**__ with her in more than a century. Any other questions?" _Midknight answered with a slight moan to his voice.

'_No,' _I answered, feeling myself becoming harder if that was even possible.

"This is the last one, I really don't know if I like it or not," Minako said, as I turned towards her.

My jaw dropped instantly as I looked over the dark blue bikini. I couldn't move nor speak, and Minako cocked her head to the side with a little pout to her strawberry lips. I placed my hands over my crouch, and looked over her curves and her long legs. Minako cleared her throat, and I looked back up into her eyes.

"You look amazing. This one brings out your eyes," I said as her eyes light up. _'Not to mention your hot body!' _I thought.

"I guess I'll have to get this one then," she sighed, star eyed.

"Well, I'm going to go ahead, and get me a new pair of swim trunks," I said, getting up. _'You might relive yourself while you're at it,' _Midknight smirked.

"Okay, let me get my things, and I'll meet you at the men's changing rooms," Minako agreed.

I smiled and quickly walked away. I grabbed a few swim trunks, and I rushed into the changing stall. I could see Midknight out of the corner of my eyes, and sure enough Sailor Venus was right there with him. I turned towards them to see that Sailor Venus was getting dressed.

"Did you have fun?" I smirked, and Sailor Venus turned towards me showing her soft breasts.

"You need to hurry up, and find me before someone else dose!" she snapped as both of them disappeared.

"What do you mean by that?" I asked, but there was no answer.

I striped out of my clothing, and quickly relived myself from all of those images that Midknight just had to show me. I quickly changed into one of the pairs of swim trucks, and walked out of the changing room to see Minako waiting.

"So, how do I look?" I asked, showing off the dragons on them.

"I think the dragons are really cool looking," she said with a smile.

"Okay, I'll try on the next pair," I said, heading back into the changing room.

I quickly pulled the dragon swim trunks off, and then put on a pair that were black that had tribal designs on. I walked out of the changing room, and cleared my throat.

"I like those better," Minako said, a bit red in the face.

"Okay, I have one more pair that I'm going to try on," I smirked.

I changed out of those swim trunks, and into a new pair. It was blue with dark red designs on them. I walked out of the changing room, and a smile played across Minako's lips.

"Those ones suit you. Get them," Minako said as my smile widen.

"Thanks," I smirked. "Oh, can you see if there is anything else that we need like towels and other things?" I asked.

"Sure," she agreed, getting up.

I headed back into the changing rooms and grabbed my clothing. I looked into the mirror to see Midknight grinning at me.

"Nani?" I asked slightly annoyed.

"When are you going to grow enough balls to ask her out?" he asked.

"Look, I don't even know if I'm even in Minako's league. Not to mention she might not even be straight!" I growled, getting my clothes on.

"Well, you don't know unless you try. Now, grow some balls and ask her!" Midknight yelled as he disappeared.

"What is with him lately?" I asked myself.

I shrugged my shoulders and walked out of the changing rooms. I notice Minako had an arm full of things as she was reaching for more. I lightly laughed and grabbed for the sun tan lotion she was reaching for. Minako looked over the things in her arms as I smiled at her.

"Thanks," she thanked with a small smile.

"No problem, here let me take the stuff in your arms," I said, reaching for it.

"I've got everything I need. You might want to get a towel," she suggested.

I looked over her shoulder to see a Sailor Venus towel. I jumped into the air and rushed towards the towel. Minako walked over towards me with her eyebrow raised.

"Nani?" I asked, hugging the towel.

"What is it about Sailor Venus that you like exactly?" Minako asked, slightly annoyed.

"Everything, what is their not to like?" I asked, receiving a cold laugh from Minako.

"Well, let's see, she has love problems for being the Senshi of Love. She can't keep someone in love with her even for than a hour. She has problems with not getting that stupid sword to ever work! She's supposed to protect the Princess by becomeing the fake one, but what will happen to the real one if she dies- ," Minako began, glaring down at the floor.

"She may have problems with love, but that doesn't stop me from dreaming about her," I sighed.

"You dream about her?" Minako asked, looking up at me.

"Oh yeah, Nothing dirty. Just, Sailor Venus is my dream girl. If I could date her for more than a minute, and then it was over I would be the happiest guy alive," I answered as Minako's eyes light up.

"Dose your dream girl have any flaws or is she flawless?" she asked, slightly disapointed.

"Of course, my dream girl has flaws but that makes her even better than the rest," I smirked, noticing a 50 off on Sailor V costumes. "Interesting," I said looking at the costumes. "I wonder what _you_ would look like in one of those?" I thought aloud.

"Really?" Minako questioned a smirk forming on her lips.

"I mean... Uh... Um..." I stuttered as Minako piled the things into my arms. "What are you doing?" I asked as she grabbed one of the costumes.

"You'll see," she smirked, walking towards the changing rooms.

My eyes followed her body the whole way towards the changing room and I shuddered. I grabbed a cart and put both of our the things we are buying in it. I leaned against the cart and quietly waited.

"Jeff-kun!" Minako yelled, and I jumped up.

I looked in her direction to see the imitation outfit, but something about it caught my attention. I scanned over the outfit as my eyes widen. Her eyes were slightly narrowed like she was focused on something other than me.

"_I don't think there's anyway I can win this one, Ace!" Sailor V echoed through my head._

"Sailor V..." I said, taking a step towards her.

"No, Jeff-kun, It's me," Minako smirked, taking the mask off and flipping her hair behind her.

"Yeah, I know," I sighed, shaking my head. "Um... Are you ready to go swimming?" I asked, adverting my eyes away from her.

"Oh yeah, let me get changed out of this thing," Minako smirked, rushing back into the changing room.

I looked at the mirror to see another knight standing there dumfounded. He looked alot like Midknight and I, but younger. He wore all white, and was looking intently at Minako. I looked to see Minako back into her bikini, and the Sailor V costume was in her arms.

"Well, come on let's get a move on," she smirked, putting the costume up.

I pushed the cart towards the checkouts while Minako put the things on to the counter. I watched her as she continued. There was a permit blush on her cheeks. I walked up close behind her and wrapped my arms tightly around her.

"Jeff-kun? What are you-" she began.

"Shh, don't ruin the moment," I whispered into her ear.

I felt her body become hot, and I pulled her near naked body close to mine. I felt myself becoming hard again as images of Midknight and Sailor Venus flooded back into my mind.

"Sir? That will be like one-twenty?" the stores clerk said.

I handed her the money and lead Minako out of the store. We sat up out towels, and I began to rub sun tan lotion on my body. I felt Minako's soft hands run across my arms as she snatched the bottle away from me. A seductive smile slowly spread across her lips as she slowly rub the lotion on me. I became harder as she made her way across my chest and lower abs. I groaned deeply as she moved her hands even lower.

'_This feels way too damn good. Don't wake up if this is a dream!' _I thought as Minako dropped the bottle into my lap.

"My turn," she smirked, turning away from me.

My hands fumbled with the bottle a moment before I could get some of the liquid out. I slowly began to massage the lotion on to her shoulders and upper back. I felt Minako's body shudder to my touch. Her breath became heavier as my body became harder. I felt myself moving closer to her as I continued to massage the lotion into her. I felt Minako lean against my body, and I could see down her bikini top. I bit my lip as I slowly moved my hands over her chest. I rubbed the lotion across her very developed breasts as she lean her head between the crook of my neck and head to look up at me. Her eyes became a darker color of blue than usual, and my wolf scent picked up an arousing scent. I trailed my hands across her belly with the liquid, and she let out a moan. I felt a burning sensation from the pit of my stomach, and I moved into her slightly. My hands traveled down to the inside of her legs with the liquid and further down her long legs. She shuttered in my arms and let out a moan.

"I'm done," I whispered, trailing my lips across her ear lob.

"Thanks," she shuttered as I barley managed to stand up.

I held my hand towards Minako and she took it. There was a faint blush lightly spread across her face as she inter locked our fingers together. We walked towards the water hand in hand, and I felt her lean against my arm.

'_Is this really happening!? Is Minako actually cuddling my arm!? Did she actually let me touch her the way that she did!?' _I thought as cold water hit me in the face. "What the hell?" I asked, hearing a sheepish laugh from Minako. "What was that for!?" I growled, wiping my wet hair away from my eyes.

"You were too hot so I thought that I would cool you off a bit," she slyly smirked.

"You know you look really hot too. I think that you might need to cool off as well," I smirked, jumping at Minako.

She dogged me and I wound up under the salt water. I quickly surfaced and rushed towards Minako. She was pointing and laughing at me, until my arms quickly and tightly wrapped around her waist.

"I had to tell Mase-chan this once. Paybacks a Bitch," I smirked, dunking Minako.

I laughed at her until I felt her wet body wrap around me, like a snake that held it's pray. I groaned feeling her skin make contact with mine. I looked down into the water to see Midknight and Sailor Venus wrapped up into the same positions as us, but naked. My eyes widen as Minako's lips grazed across my chest. I looked down at her, and she smiled seductively up at me.

'_Oh. My. God! Why dose she do this to me!? Why dose she have to pull me into her Love trap, like a spider dose to its prey!?' _I thought as Minako slowly let me go. _'NO! Why did you do that?! Come back! Come back sexy spider!' _I thought as she made her way towards the beach, swing her hips with each step.

"Jeff-kun? Can we go back to your apartment?" she asked with a hint of nervousness in her voice.

"Yeah sure," I agreed. _'YES!' _my mind screamed.

_One look and through you're old box of notes_

_I found those pictures that you were looking for_

_If there's one memoire that I don't want to lose_

_That time at the mall with you and me in the dressing room..._

Like I said "This chapter is rated M" Any way, the next chapter will be as well, oh well. Please R&R. More chapters soon.


	24. Battle Games Are Dangerous

All Right-- This is my other **M** chapter. This one has a lot of information in it. This is also one of my favoirts to write, because this chapter is based on realitly. I don't own Sailor Moon nor Teen Titans, so don't sue me, please. I hope you enjoy!

_Battle Games Are Dangerous_

We slowly entered the empty apartment as Minako walked towards my room. I followed her like I was in some kind of trance. When I retched my room Minako was looking out my balcony window and I shut the door behind us. On cue she turned towards me, her hair following her body. My eyes scanned over her curves as my heart melted, and she slowly made her way towards me. I reached for her as she fell into a hug.

'_Oh, Gods! Thank you for granting me her! I'll never ask for anything. If I can only please her in the way a wolf takes his mate!' _I thought, slowly placing a kiss on her salty lips.

Minako's eyes widen as I trailed my tongue across her lips begging for entry. She slowly opened her mouth as I slid my tongue deep into her mouth. I pulled her deeper into this kiss and she didn't resist. Minako moaned against my kiss causing me to shutter. I moaned lightly as she pulled her near naked body close to mine. I moved my hands down her sides and slowly picked her up. I laid her down onto my bed breaking the kiss for a second. Only to crawl on top of her, and place a more aggressive kisses on her lips. I bit down on her bottom lip and sucked it gently. Minako moaned loudly and slightly pulled away.

"Who are you?" she whispered, trailing her fingers across my jaw.

"You shouldn't ask questions to the answers that _you _already know," I answered, forcing a quick kiss on her lips. "Battle games are dangerous... Don't get in _**our **_way," I whispered as her beautiful blue eyes widen.

"Our way?" she repeated as I trailed a kiss down her neck.

"It's getting to dangerous for the both of us. Stay out of our way," I said, looking deeply into her eyes.

"I can't when we're not supposed to be like this!" she cried out, gently kissing me.

"Battle games-" I began.

"Are dangerous, but what happens when we're both tangled into a web made by the Gods of Fate?" Minako asked, playing with my goat tee.

"Then we become apart of their Twist of Fate," I answered, lightly kissing her. "Don't get in our way, Sailor Venus. I don't want to risk losing you," I whispered, holding her tightly in my arms.

"You won't lose me, Midknight. Just let me help you," she sighed, hugging me gently.

"I don't want you to become apart of our sins," I sighed, holding her gently.

"I didn't have to choose to sin when I was already born a sinner to begin with. You were lucky. You got to choose. I didn't get that opportunity," she sighed, kissing my bare collarbone.

"Then we're perfect for eachother. Minako, please stay with me," I whispered.

"Only if you don't hurt me, Jeff," she said, looking up at me.

"Never," I whispered.

I pulled her into another passionate kiss, and I moved her underneath me. I slowly began to grind against her as she pushes up against me. I moaned into her ear and she stopped me. I felt her push me down onto my bed, and she slowly began to remove my swim trunks. I felt her hand gently trail over the tip of my hard shaft. I moaned loudly as she began to glide her hand down my hard shaft, and she began to caress my already hard balls. I moaned loudly as she slowly dipped down between my legs and flicked her tongue across the tip of my extremely hard shaft.

"Min... ako!" I gasped/moaned, gripping my bed sheets.

I felt her smile as she began to cuff her hand around me, and move her hand gently up and down while she licked the very tip. I felt her other hand caressing my balls while she continued her pleasure. My breath became very heavy, and I began to moan louder. I felt myself becoming even harder as she sucked down gently on my head. I groaned and grabbed for her head as she moved faster, until she had all of me in her mouth. My eyes rolled back into the back of my head as I thrusted slightly into her mouth. Minako moaned and the vibrations from her moan caused me to cream deep inside her mouth. To my surprise Minako swallowed most of it. The remainder dripped down her lips, and on to her chin. She released me for her love trap, and I watched her take her finger to her chin. She wiped away the remainder of my cream, and licked it off her fingers, sucking on each finger.

"You taste good," she smirked, causing me to laugh.

I sat up, and pulled Minako down on the bed. She moaned slightly as I untied the top of her bikini. I quickly pulled it off and examined her bare breast. Minako looked up at me as I dipped down. I cuffed her right breast, and flicked my tongue around her nipple making it as hard as I could get it. I felt her moan, jump, and giggle to my onslaught of licks. Then, I moved to her left breast and gave it the same amount of treatment. A scent filled my nose when I made my way down towards the point where the sweet smell was coming from. I shuttered slightly as I slowly removed her bikini bottoms. A smile played on my lips as I trailed kisses from her inter thighs to the center of attention. I trailed my tongue on the outside of her already wet pussy, tasting the sweetest thing every created. Minako jumped at my licks and deeply moaned. I felt myself becoming hard once again, and I stuck one finger inside her, while I continued to lick her clit. Minako's moans became louder, and I stuck another finger inside her. Minako arched her back, and I could feel her throb as she came. I moaned slightly, and drunk all of her sweet love juices.

"You have to be the sweetest thing I have ever tasted," I smirked, lightly kissing her belly.

"Oh, Jeff," she moaned, as I crawled up to lay beside her.

"I love you, Minako," I said, wrapping my arms around her curvy body.

"Jeff, I love you too," she said, resting her head on my bare chest.

Then, we heard it, the door to the apartment click opened. Minako jumped out of my bed and looked around the room for a hiding place. I pointed towards my bathroom as she rushed towards it. I jumped out of the bed, and grabbed her bikini. I threw it under the bed. I grabbed a blanket to cover my hot, sweaty, and naked body up. My door opened up to revile Haruka standing there. She looked over at me and then eyed the bathroom.

"Um... Haruka-kun? What's up?" I asked, glancing at the door.

"I know what you two did. Confess, Jeff-kun!" Haruka growled, glaring at me.

"What are you talking about?" I asked, trying my best to look confused.

"I can smell it all over you, you forget. I am a werewolf," she whispered.

"Look, we didn't mate if that's what you think we did. Just played alot," I smirked, grinning at her.

"As long as you two don't mate then there won't be any problems!" Haruka snapped.

"What do you mean by that!" I snapped.

"Don't forget which side you're on!" she growled as she walked away.

The door to the bathroom clicked opened up as Minako walked over towards me. I was looking at the ground and I felt her arms wrap around my shoulders. She lightly kissed my cheek and then trailed kisses to my neck. I moaned as I felt her bite down on my neck. I could feel the skin break, and blood flow freely from it. My eyes widen as I felt two little fangs on my exposed skin.

'_Minako's a vampire! That would explain why I feel so helpless around her,' _I thought, feeling my fangs growing out. "Minako, stop please!" I begged, knowing what she was about to unleash.

My claws slowly grew as tears fell from her eyes. My breath became heavy, and I felt my ribs crack and slowly begin the transformation.

"Minako!" I slightly growled. "You don't know what you're about to unleash!" I yelled, tears welding up in my eyes.

"_Oh, but she knows. Now what are you going to do? She is a Vampire you are a Lycan. You haven't unleashed your true potential yet, and I'm running out of time," _Trigon smirked as black fur started to spread across my body.

"Mina-" I began as tail grew out. "Stop!" I snarled as I felt my snout and ears grow out.

"_She can't until she has had enough of your blood. Can you resist the urge to kill her or will your __**Beast **__kill the one you love?" _Trigon smirked.

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!" I howled, unleashing the beast with in.

Minako fell to the ground and shook her head. I growled lowly at her and she looked up at me. Her eyes widen as my bed room door flew opened. I snarled at Haruka and jumped infront of Minako to shield her.

"Jeff-kun! Sit!" Haruka yelled, forcing Michiru behind her.

"How do we fight something like that?" I herd Michiru whisper.

"You can't he has too," Haruka sighed.

I lashed out at Haruka and Michiru as they rushed out of the apartment. I let out another howl as I turned my attention back on Minako. She stood there frozen in fear as I approached her.

"_Now is your opportunity to attack her. She can't do anything, and I know you want to see nothing more than her blood spread across the walls and floor," _Trigon smirked as I snarled.

"I'm sorry Jeff! Please, stop! I couldn't control myself!" Minako screamed, tears streaming down her face.

A very familiar scent filled my nose and I sniffed the air lightly. My scent was all over her as my tail began to wag slightly. She looked up at me in fear as I slowly approached her. Minako curled up into a ball as I nuzzled her arm. She looked up at me, and I felt myself slowly untransform.

"Minako!" I gasped, clinging to her arm.

"Shh! It's over Jeff, you beat your own beast," she whispered, gently stroking my head.

I nuzzled her bare breasts as she scratched lightly behind my ears. I growled happily, and my foot began to thump on the hard wood floor. Minako let out a small laugh as she lightly kissed my forehead.

"I'm sorry," I apologized, taking her hand in mine.

"It's okay... You probably wouldn't have attacked me if it weren't for my powers," she sighed, looking down at the floor.

"Look, we both have different blood from different demons inside of us. We both can't control what the Gods of Fate want to happen, but we can help eachother. I trust no one with me, but I trust you," I said, kissing her gently.

"The Gods have a funny way of working," Minako laughed.

"Yeah, well no matter what happens I will _**always **_be by your side," I smirked.

"As I will be for you," she sighed, stroking my hair.

***

Okay, this is the end of my **M** chapters.... for now. Any way please R&R. More chapters soon.


	25. Blond's are Nothing but Trouble

All Right-- I don't own Sailor Moon nor Teen Titans so plaese don't sue! Any way Mase belongs to my girlfriend so please don't take him or she will sue. Enjoy!

_Blond's Are Nothing but Trouble_

Once yet again I found myself in another battle, but this time Haruka and Michiru were nowhere to be found. To top that off I was battling this Yoma alone. I jumped a near by fence, and plowed right into Minako. Both of us went tumbling to the ground.

"Um... I think I need a little bit of back up," I smirked, rolling off her.

"I'm on it!" she smirked. "Venus Star Power Make-Up!" she yelled, transforming.

I smiled, and turned back towards the Yoma. It snarled at me, and began to charge. I raised my hand into the air as my tattoo began to burn. My eyes turned red, and I could feel my tattoo being ripped apart. I felt a crack, and there were black demon wings sticking out of my back. I felt fire growing around my body, and Sailor Venus looked on in horror.

"Demon Flare!" I growled, demonically.

The fire spread across the ground like a snake, and set the Yoma a blaze. I felt the wings disappear as I fell to the ground. Sailor Venus rushed to my side and helped me up.

"Well, I think you killed it. What happened to getting the heart crystal?" she asked.

"I forgot about that...." I answered, looking down.

"Hey it's okay, I'm sure Uranus won't find out abou-" Sailor Venus began, but was forcefully thrown away from me.

"Stay away from him!" Uranus snapped, tightening her grip on Venus' arm.

I stared on in disbelief at the two as tears filled Venus' eyes.

"That is _enough _Uranus!" I snapped, pulling Uranus off Venus.

"Let that bruise on your arm be a warning," Uranus smirked.

"Uranus back off! Now!" I snapped as she turned her attention to me.

"I don't want you to get involved, and get attached to a second rate Senshi like her!" Uranus snapped.

"I won't allow you to get involved with the one I love!" I growled, stepping between Uranus and Venus.

"It's too dangerous to _our _mission! Midknight listen to reason! What if she carries the-" Neptune began.

"I won't take her life!" I cut her off, receiving glares from both of my teammates.

"You would risk not saving the world for her!?" Uranus asked.

"Yes," I answered as disbelief filled everyone's eyes.

"Why?" Uranus asked.

"You don't get it do you, Uranus?" I asked. "A world without Venus, is a world not worth saving," I answered, feeling Venus wrap her arms around my right arm tightly.

"Then you would betray the team? What dose a second rate Senshi have that we don't?" Uranus growled.

"Love and understanding. Uranus, I'm not betraying the team when I fall for someone from the other team. I love her, and there's nothing that is going to take her away from me, not even you!" I snapped, holding Venus tightly in my arms.

Uranus fell silent for a moment and I looked on. Neptune stood firmly beside Uranus and watched me intently. Uranus sighed deeply and looked over at Venus.

"Fine, but if she screws up our mission I will take her away from you, even if she doesn't hold the talisman," Uranus warned, turning away from us.

My eyes narrowed at them and the wind picked up. I watched them disappear, to leave us alone. I looked down at Venus' arm to see a black and blue bruise form. I leaned down and placed a kiss lightly on her wound.

"Why did you stand up for me? I'm just trouble," she asked.

"Because, unlike the rest of my team I have a heart, and it belongs to you," I answered, lightly kissing her.

"Jeff," Venus whispered, nuzzling into my chest.

"It's the truth. I love you, and I'll protect you with my life," I said, wrapping my arms around her.

"I want everything to stay like this. Don't hurt me the way _they_ did," she said, tears forming in her eyes.

"I won't, I promise," I whispered.

***

Battles seemed to become more frequent each day. I never seen three yoma's attack in one day I mean come on! This is getting ridiculous! Not to mention Haruka pounding the apocalypse is near into my head every few seconds.

"There is going to be two targets today... I figured out who they are," Haruka sighed.

"Who are they?" I asked, not looking up from my WWE magazine.

"You're not going to like the answer to your question, Jeff-san," Michiru sighed, folding her arms across her chest.

"Tell me," I said, feeling a lump form in my throat.

"Mase-chan and Minako-chan," Haruka sighed as I felt myself grow ghost white, and drop the magazine.

"Y-you can't be serious?" I stuttered.

"Dead serious," Haruka said, looking over at the two blondes.

I followed her glance, and saw Minako and Mase outside a blood bank. Minako was downing some kind of energy drink that Usagi gave her while Mase stared on in confusion. Suddenly a beam of light hit both Minako and Mase.

"MINAKO!" I screamed as Haruka took a hold of my body. "Let me go Haruka! MASE-chan!" I yelled, pounding on Haruka's arms.

A weird colored heart crystal appeared from Mase's chest and I stopped. Minako on the other hand grabbed her heart crystal, and took off running down the street.

'_What The Fuck?' _I thought.

"Can we trust you with Mase-chan?" Haruka asked firmly.

"Just save Minako!" I yelled, grabbing my transformation pen. "Midknight Star Power Make-Up!" I yelled, quickly transforming.

A man appeared out of nowhere, and took off after Mase's heart crystal. I quickly appeared between him, and Mase's heart crystal. A smile played on my lips as I swiftly kicked the man in the gut. He stumbled backwards, but quickly regained his stance. I quickly got into a Robin like stance, and threw a hard right punch at him. I missed him, and got punched in the gut in return. I could feel and taste blood in my mouth as the man elbowed me in the back of the head. I fell to the ground, but swiftly moved as his foot came down towards where my head was just seconds before. I looked over where the man's foot once was, and saw a hole in the ground.

"Dear child, you should know better than to attack an opponent you have never encountered before," he cool smirked.

"And you should learn to shut your mouth in a fight!" I smirked, swiftly kicking him across the face.

I watched his body fly towards the ground, and I swiftly turned towards Mase's heart crystal. As my hands made contact with his crystal the man grabbed my right arm, and flipped me over his shoulder. I hit the ground and released the crystal. I felt blood flow from my lips as I looked up to see the man's foot heading towards my face. I grabbed his foot, and kicked him in the gut.

"Not bad _Young_ child!" he smirked, grabbing me across my face.

"I'm not a child!" I yelled, using both of my feet to kick off of his chest.

I landed on my feet while he did a back flip to prevent from falling. I smiled at him and motioned him to attack first.

"Cocky, just like Robin," he laughed, quickly attacking me.

I threw another punch at him, but missed. He grabbed my arm, and threw me into one of his punches to the stomach. I coughed up blood as he threw me over his shoulder. I slowly got up and noticed the heart crystal inches from me.

"Dear child, when will you give up?" he asked smugly.

"When my friend is out of danger!" I yelled, jumping for the heart crystal.

My hands wrapped around it firmly, and I took off running away from the mad man. I felt his hands grab the collar of my shirt, and he throw me into the ground. My head bounced off the pavement as the man stomped down on my chest. I felt the air get knocked out of me as the man stood on my chest.

"Give me that crystal!" he commanded.

"N-no!" I barely managed to say.

I swiftly kicked the man in the back of the knee and flipped up onto my feet. I ran towards Mase, and quickly put his heart crystal back into his body. Mase slowly regained color and I turned towards the man.

"You have made your mistake, dear child," he said, and quickly disappeared.

"And you made yours," I snarled, picking up a piece of cloth that I had managed to tear off his clothing.

I examined the cloth to see a S. I stuffed the cloth into my pocket as I examined Mase. He was breathing and all of his color regained. I stood over him as his eyes flashed opened.

"Jeff-kun? I had the weirdest dream, you were fighting this dude, and he was kicking your ass!" Mase quickly explained.

"I see that you're better," I laughed. " I need to see how Minako's doing, I'll see you at school tomorrow," I said.

"Okay, Jeff-kun!" Mase agreed with a smile.

I smiled lightly to myself and took off running in the direction that I saw Minako run. I looked down to see my belt buckle was blinking. I followed the blinks as I neared a door with three of the Intern Senshi throwing their attacks at it.

"Need a hand?" I asked, walking towards the girls.

"We've tried everything! Do you really think that you can break it?" Jupiter smirked.

"If you give me a chance," I smirked.

"Let's give him a chance," Mars sighed, rubbing her hands.

I raised my hand high into the air, but my wounds from my previous battle opened up. I started to cough and sputter blood out of my mouth. Mars was the first to react as she rushed to my side. I fell to the concrete as the blood was forming puddles on the concret below.

"Damn it!" I growled, pounding my fist into the concret.

"Midknight?" Mercury asked.

"We need to save her! Forget about me and save, Venus!" I yelled.

"No, you're coming with us. On our team no one is left behind," Jupiter said, helping me up.

"If Jupiter and Mercury support me, then Mars you can help feed me fire that I need for my attack," I sighed as Mercury took a hold of my left arm.

"Let's break down that door!" Jupiter smirked, wrapping my right arm around her neck.

"Burning Mandala!" Rei yelled, firing her attack at me.

"Dark.... Thrust!" I yelled, and slammed the on coming fire towards the door.

The door finaly gave way, and I felt more blood flow from my lips. The blood had already stained the front of my shirt. Jupiter and Mercury helped me into the battle, while Mars walked a head of us. Eduail had her fire gun pointed at all of us.

"Don't move or your little friend gets it!" Eduail warned.

"Venus Star Power Make-Up!" Minako yelled, quickly transforming.

I smiled weakly as Venus quickly destroyed Eduail's gun. The Inners got me out of the way of Eduail's car, and I fell to the concret in pain.

"Sailor Moon! We have our own mission.... Away from you! Leave us alone!" Uranus yelled, glaring at the Intern's.

Jupiter helped me up as Uranus and Neptune began to walk away from them.

"Thank you, for the helping Midknight," Mercury thanked, pressing on my wounds.

"My pleasure," I sputtered, and Uranus pulled me away from them.

I leaned against Uranus as she dragged me away from the others. I looked over at Minako and winked at her. She lightly smiled at me as Uranus and Neptune continued to drag me away from the Inner Senshi.

"Don't let them help you!" Haruka snapped, helping me into her car.

"If it wasn't for them, then I might be dead right now. You own them at lest a thank you!" I snapped, coughing up more blood.

"His injuries don't look good," Michiru sighed.

"I know, but there's nothing that I can do to help," Haruka sighed.

"It's okay, You forget I'm a werewolf. Besides this pain is nothing," I sighed, leaning against the door. "Let's just go home," I continued, closing my eyes.

"All right," Haruka sighed.

***

Okay, how many of you can guess who Jeff was fighting? Please R&R. More chapters soon.


	26. Born for This

All Right-- I don't own Sailor Moon nor Teen Titans. I also don't own Paramore which the band members are Hayley, Josh, Jermey,and Zac. I also don't own their song "Born for This". I also don't own Amy Lee. So with that said... Please don't sue! I had a difficult time writting this chapter, but it's writen. Yeah! So I hope you enjoy! Also _italicts_ are sing and _itlaicts_ that are **bold** with (parenthes) is Jeff sing to the song. Example: _We were born for this __**(We were born for this)**_

_Born for This_

"Jeff-kun!" Mase yelled, jumping onto my back.

"Hey Mase-chan!" I greeted, feeling much better from yesterday.

"Guess what! I bumped into a really cutie guy and- That's him!" he yelled, pointing at Matt.

"Matt-kun?" I asked.

"That's his name!?" Mase asked, jumping off me.

I shook my head "Yes", and Mase ran up to a very unexpecting Matt. Minako's laugh caught my attention, and I looked down at her. I smiled and joined in on the laughter as Matt's face lit up. Haruka walked up to us with a very confused look on her face.

"Dose, Matt-kun know that Mase-chan is a-" Haruka began to slowly say.

"A male?" I finished, feeling my sides hurt from all the laughing.

"Nope," Minako laughed, leaning against my arm.

Haruka was very silent for a few moments until she soon joined in on laughing at Matt's expense.

"Well, I have to get ready for Michiru's concert. So I'll talk to you later," Haruka said, and swiftly walked away.

"That reminds me. I need to get ready too," I said, looking down at Minako.

"Are you going to Michiru-san's concert too?" Minako asked.

"No, actually I'm going to a rock concert. I'm supposed to investigate it," I explained.

"Can I go?" she asked, hopeful.

"Not this time, Minako, Haruka wants me to do this alone," I sighed, giving her a quick kiss. "I'll see you later," I said, holding her close to me.

"Promise?" she asked.

"Promise," I answered.

***

I ducked behind some heavy crates back stage. I looked at the band that was playing on stage, and they didn't seem too bad. My right pant leg got caught on a sharp corner, and it ripped.

"Damn it!" I growled, and snuck closer to the stage. '_Man these are my favorite pair of Tripps!' _I thought.

"So, what do you plan on doing? Just sitting around?" I heard a male ask.

I swiftly turned around to see a male that looked alot like Minako. I looked him up and down to finally realize it was Minako!

"Minako?" I asked, looking at her...Well him.

"Well, yeah," she/he smirked, and I grabbed her...Him.

"How did you? Why are you a, dude?" I asked.

"Oh, that....I used the Aertimis Ring," she/he answered, waving her hand up and down.

"The what?" I asked, staring at her with a blank expression.

"The Aretimis Ring... It helps me transform into different things," she explained.

"Okay, that explains alot," I sighed, rubbing the sides of my head. "But that still doesn't-" I began.

"Josh, are you okay?" a girl asked as a male about my height leaned over.

"Yeah, dude. You look like you're about to be sick," another male with short black hair smirked.

"I think I'm about to be," Josh said, holding his stomach. "Sorry, guys I don't think that I can perform tonight," he apologized.

"What are we going to do, Hayley?" another male with long blond hair asked.

"I don't know;" she sighed sitting down on one of the crates. "Man, I was really hopen' that we'd win this," she sighed.

"Jeff, why don't you help them?" Minako asked.

"What? They don't even know me?" I asked.

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean that you can't try," Minako sighed, giving me the pout.

"Okay," I sighed, walking out of my hiding place. "Do you guys need any help?" I asked as they looked at me.

"Yeah, if know how to play a guitar," Hayley sighed.

"I have my guitar in my car at the moment. Is there anything that you need me to do?' I smirked.

"Can you learn our song in less than six minutes?" Josh asked.

"I can give it a try," I smirked.

"Come on, Hayley! If can pull it off then maybe we have a chance!" the blond smirked.

"Okay, we don't have much to lose now," she sighed, grinning at me.

"I'm Jeff by the way," I smirked.

"I'm Hayley, Sicko here is Josh, on bass is Jeremy, and on drums is Zac" she smirked, shaking my hand.

"Let me go get my guitar," I said.

"Do you think you can change into some clothes that look like ours?" Jeremy smirked.

"Sure, no problem," I smirked, looking at the skintight black pants and skintight shirts. _'What are those? Girl pants? Man, my balls are gonna be crushed!' _I thought, walking towards my car.

"Do you want to borrow my Aertimis Ring?" Minako asked, appearing beside me as herself.

"Will it help me play their song without any flaws?' I asked, grabbing my guitar.

"Yeah, it helps me do things that I couldn't even begin to image to do in this form," Minako smirked.

"Thanks, Minako," I thanked, taking the ring. "Okay, what do I do?" I asked.

"You just say what you want to be, and you'll become it," she smirked.

"Okay," I sighed, slipping the ring on my finger. "I want to become a guitar player that can do whatever song that Hayley wants me to do, also I need to dress sorta like Zac," I said, closing my eyes.

I felt my regular clothes disappear, and they were replaced with a pair of skintight black pants. I wore a pyramid belt, with a chain attached to it. I also wore Converses instead on my Vans. I wore a skintight black shirt that read in pink words, "RIOT!" I also had on my right wrist an arm band that end at my elbow. On my left wrist I wore a sweatband with a symbol on it.

"You look good!" Minako smirked, drooling slightly.

"My balls are crushed, and I feel extremely girly in these pants!" I growled, adjusting myself. "Also my cock feels like it's going to rip through these pants at any moment!" I continued.

"You still look hot!" Minako smirked, slightly drooling.

I smiled at her and head back towards Hayley. Minako bounced along beside me as we walked inside the building. I cleared my throat, and Hayley looked at me jaw dropped.

"Wow! Hey guys! Check out, Jeff!" Hayley smirked as the others turned around.

"You've improved since we last met," Zac smirked.

"Okay, let's get down to business. The song that we're performing is called, 'Born for this,'" Hayley sighed, handing me an MP3 player.

I turned it on and listen to the song. I had to admit I have never heard anything like this before. Hayley was an amazing singer, and the song was very upbeat. It sounded like a cross between Avirl Lavigne and Panic at the Disco!

"I liked it!" I smirked, handing her MP3 player back.

"So do you think you can play it?" Jeremy asked.

"Yeah," I smirked as I spotted Amy Lee walking towards us.

"Okay guys, get ready. You're on in a few minutes," she smirked, looking directly at me. "Do I know you?" she asked.

"Yeah, I wrote Child of Love," I felt my mouth say. _'What? I never wrote that?' _I thought.

"Long time no see! Man we need to get together sometime!" Amy Lee smirked.

"Um, yeah," I said as Hayley pulled me on stage.

The light came on stage as the drums began, and I felt myself begin to play the song.

_Oh No! I just keep on falln' (Back to the same old!) __**(I felt myself sing)**_

_And where's hope, when misery comes crawling?(Oh my way, eh)_ _**(I felt myself sing)**_

_With your fate, you'll trigger a landslide (Misery) __**(I felt myself sing)**_

_And kill off this common sense of mine_

_And it takes acquired minds_

_To taste, to taste, to taste this wine. You can't down it with you're eyes. _

_So we don't need the headlines! We don't need the headlines! We Just Want!_

_We want the airwaves back. We want the airwaves back._

_Everybody sing like it's the last that you will ever sing._

_Tell me, Tell me do you feel the pressure now?_

_Everybody live like it's the last time you will ever see._

_Tell me, tell me, do you feel the pressure now?_

_Right now you're the only reason (I'm not letting go! Oh!) __**(I felt myself sing)**_

_And time out, if everyone's worth pleasing._

_(Well! Ha!) __**(I felt myself sing) **__You'll trigger a landslide. (Misery) __**(I felt myself sing)**_

_To kill off the finite state of mind_

_And it takes acquired minds_

_To taste, to taste, to taste this wine. Can't down it with your eyes._

_So we don't meet the headlines! No! We don't want your headlines! We just want!_

_We want the airwaves back. We want the airwaves back._

_Everybody sing like it's the last time you will ever sing._

_Tell me, tell me, do you feel the pressure now?_

_Everybody live like it's the last time you will ever see._

_Tell me, Tell me, do you feel the pressure now?_

_Everybody sing like it's the last time you will ever sing. _

_Tell me, tell me do you feel the pressure?_

Then I went into a solo with Zac and Jeremy. I felt my hand move up and down the strings of guitar as I bounced around. I walked towards where Hayley was sing, and she turned towards me.

_Alright, so you think you're ready? Okay then you say this with me go:_

_(We were born for this! We were born for this!) __**(I felt myself sing as Hayley held her microphone towards the crowd)**_

_Oh yes we think you're ready! Okay can you say this with me go: _

_(We were born for this! We were born for this!) __**(I felt myself sing as Hayley held her microphone out towards the crowd again)**_

_We were born for this! (We were born for this!) __**(I felt myself sing)**_

_We were born for! We were born for!_

_Everybody sing like it's the last time you will ever sing._

_Tell me, tell me, do you feel the pressure?_

_Everybody live like it's the last time you will ever see._

_Tell me, Tell me, can you feel the pressure now?_

_Everybody sing like it's the last song you will ever sing._

_Tell me, tell me, can you feel the pressure? Tell me, tell me, can you feel the pressure?_

_We were born for this! (We were born for this! We were born for this!) _

I felt myself sing the last part as I felt myself end the song. The crowd went wild, and I looked at Hayley, who was jumping up and down in place. She leaned over and gave me a kiss on the cheek.

"Thanks! We couldn't have done this without Josh or you!" she whispered.

"No problem," I smirked as Amy Lee joined us.

"Okay, guys this is Paramore! If you want them to win please go to the back of the room and vote now!" Amy Lee smirked, wrapping her arm around my neck and Hayley's.

Amy Lee leaded us off the stage with the crowd still cheering. Minako was backstage with a smile spread across her face. She wrapped her arms around my neck, and pulled me down into a kiss.

"You Dudes Rocked!" Beast Boy smirked as Raven looked at me very intently.

"Yo, BB! Think they can do a version of our them song?" Cyborg asked as I looked over at the team.

"I found your music to be quite intriguing, like our Tamaranean Folk-" Starfire began.

"I liked it alot," Robin agreed as Raven moved closer towards us.

"I thought that the song brought a lot of energy, and I wanted to see how Jeff-kun could play," Hayley smirked, smiling at Minako.

I smiled lightly as Raven turned her attention to me. She looked very thoughtful as she examined me. I felt my tattoo burn upon her gaze, and I gritted my teeth.

'_You traitorous daughter! She's the reason why I'm stuck between two demotions! Bring my lost soul back to me!' _Trigon yelled in my ear.

"Trigon," Raven solemnly said, staring intently at me.

"Raven? What's up?" Beast Boy asked, gently placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Nothing," she answered, pulling her hood up.

I felt Minako cuddle into me and I looked down at her. She looked extremely tired and I picked her up into my arms.

"Well, it's getting late. I have school tomorrow so I'll catch you guys later," I said as the S cloth fell out of my pocket, and on the ground in front of Robin.

"Slade!" Robin growled, slamming his fist into his palm.

"So that's his name, Slade?" I smirked.

"How do you know him?" Robin demanded.

"It's hard to explain, look can we meet tomorrow?" I asked.

"We can discus this now!" he growled, but Cyborg placed his hand upon Robin's shoulder.

"Yo! Chill, Robin. He has something he needs to do," Cyborg said.

"Yeah, like get up at seven in the morning for school," I smirked.

"Call us on this tomorrow," Robin sighed, handing me a T-Communicator.

"I will," I sighed, putting the communicator in my pocket.

"Okay the winner's of the Battle of the Bands is..." Amy Lee began as Hayley clung on Josh's arm. "Paramore!" Amy Lee shouted as the crowd went wild.

Minako and I watched Hayley screaming and jumping as she bounded on to the stage. Jeremy, Zac, and Josh joined her on stage. Hayley motioned for me to join them, and Minako jumped out of my arms. I walked on stage, and waved at the cheering crowd. I could her Minako over everyone else.

"This is my number. Give me a call anytime! That way we can keep in touch!" Hayley smirked, handing me a piece of paper.

"Okay," I agreed as we walked off stage. "Let's get some sleep," I said, wrapping my arms around Minako.

"Okay," she agreed, leaning against me.

***

Please R&R. More chapters soon.


	27. The True Owners of the Talismans

All Right-- I don't own Sailor Moon nor the Teen Titans. So please don't sue. I hope you enjoy!

_The True Owners of the Talismans_

"Who's Slade?" I asked as the Titans surrounded me.

"A mad man that needs to be stopped!" Robin answered, pounding his fist into his palm.

"Yes, agreed," Starfire said, hovering slightly in the air.

"This doesn't make since! Why would Slade go after him?" Cyborg asked, rubbing the back of his head.

"He wasn't after me. He was after the heart crystal in which my team seeks," I sighed.

"The what?" Beast Boy asked.

"It's a crystal from everyone's hearts. Everyone posses one, yet there is four distinct crystals with talismans inside of their hearts. They are the talismans of the four with the purest hearts. The ones, who poses theses talismans will die," Raven spoke, and all eyes were on me now.

"It's true... But, the problem with my mission is that I don't want to harm the people involved. I want to prevent world destruction without taking the life of another," I sighed.

"And it poses a problem when it's your mission," Raven sighed.

"Yes," I agreed.

"Is there anything that one can do to help?" Starfire asked innocently.

"In this case I stand-alone," I sighed. "I know what is right, but there is a fine line drawn between what is wrong and right in this case," I continued, and Robin's eyes widen.

"I know that feeling all too well. Whatever you decide to do know that we are standing behind you on this. No matter what you chose," Robin said.

"Yeah, Dude. Everyone deserves a second chance," Beast Boy smirked, as his eyes became very distant.

"Yes, friend!" Starfire exclaimed.

"If you're in trouble you know who to call!" Cyborg smirked.

"Thanks, Titans, I'll keep your words in the back of my mind when the time comes for the decision I need to make," I sighed.

"And we'll keep you in mind," Raven said, pulling her hood over her head.

"I'll contact you if Slade interferes again," I said, eyeing Raven.

"Thanks, Dude!" Beast Boy thanked.

***

School was out for a week, and Minako had promised the Inners that she would spend time with them that entire week. Unfortunately for me it had rained most of the week, and I watched Michiru lie on her pool chair deep in thought. Haruka had made her way into the room, and walked over towards Michiru.

"The talismans will appear today," Michiru sighed, looking up at Haruka.

Haruka's eyes widen as did mine. I slowly got up and walked out of the poolroom. I couldn't stand hearing about the talismans any longer, so I sat down in a wooden chair. Whitefang was out stretched across the couch, and the apartment room was dark. Haruka swiftly walked into the room and sat down on the windowsill. The phone started to ring as I just sat there staring at it.

"Sorry, we're not home right now leave a message after the beep," Haruka's voice echoed through the room.

"I know your identities, so I was able to locate you easily. I found out who the owners of the talismans-" Eduail smirked.

'_Who? Who are they?' _I thought as my eyes widen, and the phone rang again.

"Sorry, we're not home right now leave a message after the beep," Haruka's voice echoed through the room again.

"Uhg...Your stupid answering machine cut me off! Oh well...Like I was saying. I'm going to go get it now. We have won! It seems that you have been looking for the talismans too...Maybe we can let you join us. Don't worry I didn't tell anyone your identities. Come to the specific place. I'll fax you a map," Eduail smirked as Michiru walked into the room.

Michiru walked across the room towards Haruka, who was staring at her hands. I looked away, and towards a picture of Minako that was sitting next to a picture of the Tenou family, and Michiru.

"Jeff-kun, it's time," Haruka firmly said.

'_All of our hard work is going to pay off today... Then this will all be over...' _I thought, getting up from my chair.

"_And what if it's not over? What if I'm still your enemy?" _Trigon asked.

"Then I will personally destroy you," I growled under my breath as we walked to the aquarium, near the roof.

Michiru was busy getting the helicopter ready while Haruka and I watched her. The helicopter was soon ready, and Michiru walked towards us. The front doors opened to revel Usagi standing there.

"What is she doing here?!" I yelled, glaring at the leader of the Inners.

"Wow! This place is amazing! Can I bring the others up here next time?" Usagi asked hopeful.

"Don't ever appear infront of us again, Sailor Moon!" Haruka yelled, causing me to jump.

"But we are Sailor Senshi. Can't we fight together?" she asked.

"I won't let you fight half-heartedly or slow us down anymore!" Haruka snapped, tearing the broach Usagi uses to transform off.

"Please stop taking pure hearts!" Usagi begged, tears forming in her eyes.

"If you appear in front of us again you'll die!" Haruka threatened, taking out her transformation stick.

I quickly pulled mine out of my pocket, and all three of us transformed as Usagi looked on in fear.

"We are looking for the four talismans hidden in the pure hearts of people," Uranus began the speech.

"If we don't get all four, the Holy Grail won't appear," I continued.

"The end of the world is coming," Neptune continued.

"The only way to save us is the messiah, who can use the talismans," I continued, while glaring at Usagi.

"This has nothing to do with you," Uranus growled as the roof doors flew open.

Neptune and Uranus began to run towards the helicopter and I followed. Something caught my attention out of the corner of my eyes, and it was Usagi following us.

"Stay!" I yelled over the noise of the engine.

My tattoo began to burn an unbearable pain as I fell to my knees. I clenched my teeth as the wind picked up. I looked up to see Uranus and Neptune taking off, and then the pain stopped.

"You have _got _to be kidding me!" I yelled as the two continued on. "You asshole!" I growled, kicking the metal door. "OWE!" I yelped, holding my leg.

"Do you want to help them? Those two went to the place of battle specified by their destiny, but today, they are in danger," Setsuna said in weird riddles.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, pushing Usagi behind me protectively. "Why in the hell am I protecting you, let along touching you?" I asked Usagi, getting into a Robin-like stance.

"Calm down, young knight. I am a friend not a foe," Setsuna sighed, staring at me.

"Calm Down?" I asked aggravated. "Lady, I don't even know you!" I snapped.

"Jeff-kun, you know where they are going. Give Usagi-san the map," Setsuna said, and I looked back at the tear-eyed thing.

"Fine," I sighed, grabbing Usagi's arm. _'Why am I touching this thing!?' _I thought, pulling Usagi away from Setsuna._ 'This fucking sucks! This day couldn't get any worse!' _I thought as we reached the apartment. "Here!" I growled, forcefully giving Usagi the map.

"Thank you, Jeff-kun!" she squealed, jumping on me.

"GET OFF!" I screamed, jumping away from her.

Usagi smiled at me, and ran out of my apartment. Out of the corner of my eyes I saw Setsuna with an approving smile spread across her lips.

"What do you want, woman!?" I snapped.

"Come with me, Midknight," she said, walking towards the door.

"Why should I follow someone as creepy as you?" I asked.

"Because...We are going to that battle," she answered.

"And how exactly are we going to get there?" I asked annoyed.

"Teleportation," she answered, pulling a staff out of thin air.

"Oh, yeah, I'm sure you can do-" I began, but got stopped by the metal staff smacking me across the head. "OWE!" I yelled, holding the spot that was hit. "What'd you do that for!?" I half-asked half-yelled.

"You know why," she answered, firmly holding her staff above her head.

"Okay!" I yelled, placing my hands over my head. "I didn't do it!" I continued.

"Chronos! Guardian of Time! Please guide us to our destination!" she yelled as a purple light surrounded our bodies.

"Okay, so you can teleport us, what else can that stick of yours do?" I smirked.

"You have already seen that," Setsuna smirked as she rolled her eyes.

Setsuna pointed towards a hallway that had torches lighting the whole way down it. I slowly walked down the hallway, and Setsuna had disappeared into the shadows. I opened a door at the end of the hallway to see Uranus lying on the floor next to Neptune. My eyes widen as I felt a knot grow in my throat. I dashed forward to their bodies, and the scent of death filled my nose.

"Haruka-kun! Come On! Open your eyes!" I yelled.

"She's dead," a low voice echoed through the dark room.

"What happened!?!" I demanded, turning swiftly towards the voice.

"Uranus and Neptune are the holders of the talismans, and that stupid sister of yours killed herself after Neptune died," Tuxedo Kamen smirked. "And I bet...Your punkass is another holder of the talismans," he continued, stalking towards me.

"Yeah, so what if I do carry the fourth talisman?! What are you going to do about it? Throw a rose at me? I hate to disapoint you, but it'll take a lot more than a simple rose to take me down!" I growled, dangerously low.

I felt an uncontrollable rage building with in my body and I clenched my eyes shut. I could hear my clothing beginning to rip and shred. My eyes flashed open as I fell to my knees. My fangs began to grow out as my ears grew into wolf ears. My claws soon followed the transformation. I arched my back, and looked up at the ceiling of the old church to see the full moon's light cascading in. I felt my tail slowly growing out as I kept my eyes focused on that light.

'_No matter what happens... If one of us falls the rest of us MUST continue our mission....' _Haruka's last command flooded into my mind.

"You filthy mutt!" Tuxedo Kamen yelled, pulling out his staff. "What are you going to do now? You're team is dead!" he smirked mockingly.

I laughed a deep throatily laugh, and smelt his fear, and the death of my teammates intertwine. I could feel a thrust for human flesh, and my mouth became very wet with saliva.

"So, you're my enemy?" I asked, with a bit of a growl to my husky voice.

"It took you long enough to figure that one out!" Tuxedo Kamen laughed.

"I should have known that ever since the first encounter with you," I laughed, shaking my head.

"That just shows me how stupid a mutt can be!" Tuxedo Kamen laughed, tighten his grip on his staff. "So, what are you my next target?" he asked.

"Why ask me a question to the answer that you already know?" I smirked, charging him in my half-wolf form.

Tuxedo Kamen blocked my direct attack to his face with his stupid staff. I snarled in frustration and jumped away from him. I jumped towards him again, and bit down on his staff snapping it in two. Before I could attack him again I felt a sharp pain in my ribs. I looked down to see half of the staff in my side. I quickly turned my attention back on Tuxedo Kamen, and snarled in his direction. Snatching the staff out of my side and threw it across the floor. I could hear the piece of metal clang and roll across the stone floor. Before I could attack Tuxedo Kamen the room went dark and I felt my powers growing weak. Something was glowing and burning on my forehead and I looked up.

"What the-" I began, but found myself staring at Setsuna.

My eyes widen as I took in my surroundings. Uranus and Neptune were standing in front of what must have been their talismans. There was a mirror with Neptune's symbol on it and a sword in front of Uranus.

"Uranus? Neptune?" I asked, entirely confused.

They both opened their eyes, and looked longingly at one another. Both grabbed their talismans as Setsuna reviled hers. All three talismans were present, but mine. Suddenly, the Holy Grail appeared before my eyes as I stood in awe at the events unfolding before me. I smelt flames and I covered my nose to see the room was engulfed in flames.

'_Fire!? But how?!' _I thought, looking around the flamed room and stepping away from the hungry flames that licked at my exposed legs.

I spotted Venus trying her best to cover herself from the flames and heart pounded in my ears. I ran towards her as the hot flames brush against my exposed legs. I gritted my teeth as I reached Venus. I quickly wrapped my arms tightly around her body to protect her from the hungry flames.

"Jeff?" she asked.

"Don't worry hun, I'm here," I answered, as the flames grew larger.

I pulled her closer to me as I could feel my sweat poring off my body, and the smell of burning flesh entered my nose. My exposed legs burned from the hungry flames as tears rolled down my cheeks.

"Are you okay?" Venus asked, pain filling her voice.

"Fine," I lied. _'Are we going to come this far and then die before Minako and I-'_ I thought as a white light extinguished the flames.

The air became cleaner to breathe and I looked around to see Sailor Moon holding the Holy Grail.

'_Is she the Messiah?' _I thought, releasing Venus.

"Midknight! Come On! We got what we came for! Let's go!" Uranus yelled as the other two ran towards the main door.

"I can't!" I yelled.

"It's an order!" Uranus growled, glaring at Venus in if-you-don't-come-here-I-will-kill-her look.

I sighed and released Venus. I felt her grab for me, but I pulled away from her. I made my way towards my retreating team.

"Midknight!" Venus cried.

"I promise after this is all over you and me are going to disappear together, and never return!" I vowed, closing my eyes.

***

Okay, I never liked Mamoru,(if you haven't guessed that yet then this chapter gave you a big clue) and I will never like him. So sorry if it offeneds anyone that likes him, but I will bash him every oppertunity that I get. Besides that please R&R and there is more to come.


	28. Jealousy

All Right-- I don't own Sailor Moon or Clover from Tottaly Spies so please don't sue. I do own Sage and Minako's parents because I changed thier names from their organal names. I also own Bane which he will have more than this small part latter on so watch for him. Enjoy!

_Jealousy_

Things really began to get complicated between Minako and I. Haruka had forbidden me from seeing her, and I could hardly stand the pain that I was enduring. I made secret phone calls to her, and that was about the only time we could ever talk. Michiru just flat out ignored the Inners, while there was a battle going on. Setsuna only kept to herself, and would give me a reassuring smile now and then. I took in a deep breath as I walked down the steps of the school. Thankfully, Haruka had a race out of town today so I was at school alone. I quit the racing team as vengeance towards Haruka and started to pursue my passion for wrestling.

"Jeff?" Minako asked, creeping up on me.

"Minako," I gasped, pulling her into a hug.

"I was worried about you.... We haven't seen or talked to eachother in a week... I miss you," she cried, nuzzling into my chest.

"I've missed you too, Minako, I can't take this pain, but I need you... So I will endure anything that way I can be with you," I sighed, lightly kissing her.

"Tonight's the dance...." she said, blushing slightly.

"Has anyone asked you?" I asked.

"Yes, a few guys and girls have," she answered.

"Oh..." I sighed, disappointed.

"I said "no" to all of them, because you're taking me there," she smirked.

"Good," I said, walking towards my car with her. "I'll take you home so you can get ready. I still need to get ready for you," I said, sitting down and starting my car.

"You do know what the theme is right?" Minako asked, sitting down in the passenger seat.

"No what is it?" I asked as I began to drive us towards her house.

"Moonlight Castle," she said looking dreamily at me.

"Sounds medieval," I smirked, rolling to a stop infront of her house.

"It is, see you at six?" she asked, kissing me on the cheek.

"Uh...Yeah," I answered, and she ran up to her house with a big smile spread across her face.

'_Okay, so what am I suppose to wear? I don't have anything that could resemble a knight or anything,' _I thought.

"_Let me take care of that. Plus, you can regain some more memories this way," Midknight smirked._

I shrugged as I pulled into my parking spot. I walked into the apartment complex, and up to my room. Haruka and Michiru were nowhere to be sceen, which meant they were still gone. I walked towards my room, and picked up the phone I dialed the number to a new Italian restaurant that just opened to see if there were any openings left.

"Hello, like Clover speaking. What can I like do for you?" the woman asked.

"Can I make a reservation for two?" I asked.

"Yes, name?" she asked.

"Tenou," I answered.

"Um, sir there's like already a reservation under, Tenou," she calmly said.

'_Tenou? Is Haruka here in town? Or could it be Dad? Or maybe Saccara has a - No what am I thinking,' _I thought. "My name is Tenou, Jeff. Is that name under there?" I asked.

"No, I'll go ahead and make a reservation for you then," she said. "But, like what time and smoking or non-, and like stuff?" she asked.

"Thank you and sixish and non-," I thanked, and hung up.

I turned around to see Midknight standing there. I eyed him for a second before I turned my attention to my closet.

"You need a history lesson about yourself," Midknight smirked.

"I know that whatever it is, it must be a big thing for me in my dreams. It must have happened in real life. Look, I need to know who that other knight I saw is!" I sighed, sitting down on my bed.

"That is Kaitou Ace. He is a part of you from the past. Jeff you have been reincarnated several time to protect the one _we _love," Midknight sighed.

"So, Sailor V really did killed me? Was it because I was her enemy?" I asked.

"Yes and no. It's hard to explain... If Beryl hadn't found us slumbering before we were reborn again then we'd never meet Sailor V, and never would have awoken me. You would just be a normal person, well as normal as a werewolf could get. You would also never meet Minako. It's because of Beryl that we are alive today, and it's because of her that we are able to find our true mate," Midknight explained, with a far of look in his eyes.

"So, I would be a totally different person, and I would never met Minako?" I asked slowly.

"You probably would have been in Jump City with Candy, and probably become a follower of Trigon by now," Midknight sighed.

"So, I wouldn't be able to take Trigon's begging's, and Minako would still be with Rei-chan?" I asked, looking down at the floor.

"Yes," he answered.

"That would suck!" I smirked.

"Yes, that would, but thankfully that didn't happen. Now as for your dance outfit.... Concentrate on your planet power, and you should be able to take your prince form," he explained, circling me.

I closed my eyes and began to focus on my planet power. I felt my forehead burning intensely, but there was no pain. I opened my eyes to see that I was in a dark blue tunic with gold and black trim on it. There was a gold sash that ran across my waist. My pants were the same dark blues and I wore black boots. At my side I had a sword hilt, but there was no sword.

"That is what I wore on the night I fell for Venus," Midknight smirked, smiling lightly.

"Interesting.... Anyway why don't I have a sword?" I asked.

"I can only reveal so much," Midknight smirked, disappearing.

I growled in frustration and headed out of my apartment. I walked out towards my car and drove towards Minako's house. I walked up to her house and knocked on the door. I heard some sounds before the door swung open to revile a small woman. She had simi-long blond hair and was slightly curvy. Her eyes were as blue as Minako's, and she glared up at me intently.

"Who are you?" she demanded.

"Tenou, Jeff.... Minako's date," I answered, as a tall man stood behind her.

"Tenou?" he calmly asked.

"Yes?" I answered, raising an eyebrow.

"Are you any relation to Tenou, Sho?" he asked.

"He's my father," I answered.

"I didn't know he had a son. We know your father," the man said with a smile. "Don't mind my wife. She's pregnant," he smirked, rubbing the glaring women's belly.

"Jeff?" Minako's voice flowed my ears.

I looked past her parents, and saw Minako in an orange dress that had a see threw gold sash. She wore orange high heels and a 24 Kart gold chocker with Venus' symbol on it. On her left ring finger she wore a matching ring. Both looked extremely familiar.

"You look... Amazing," I complimented unable to think.

"Thank you," she thanked, blushing slightly.

"I.... Uh.... Have reservations at that new Italian restaurant," I said, dumfounded by her beauty.

"Wow, I thought no one could get reservations there," she gasped, lightly laughing.

"Don't get into any trouble!" a blue haired teen about Saccara's age smirked.

"Shut up, Sage!" Minako snapped, shooting a glare at the teen.

"Quiet, Sage!" the mom yelled.

"What'd I do?" he smirked as their mom gave "The Look."

Sage quickly shut his mouth, and moved the tooth pick in his mouth around. He smiled towards Minako, and leaned against the wall next to her.

"Let's go!" Minako growled, grabbing my arm.

I slowly nodded and waved goodbye to everyone before I walked away. I drove us in direction of the restaurant as I pulled in Minako's eyes widen in disbelief. I smiled to myself as I walked her into the restaurant.

"Do you have like reservations?" a blond woman asked.

"Tenou, Jeff," I answered as the woman looked over her list.

"You're waiter will be with you in like just one moment," she said with a dreamy smile directed towards me.

A man about my age walked up to us with a smug smile spread across his face. Minako smiled lightly at him, which caused his smile to widen.

'_MINE!' _I thought, glaring at him.

"Your seats are this way," he smirked, leading us towards a back booth.

He pulled out Minako's seat and she quietly took her seat. He pushed her forward as I glared more intensely at him. I quickly took my seat as he smiled at me.

"My name's Bane," he smirked, handing us our menus. "Is there anything you need?" he asked, looking at Minako.

"Yes a Pepsi would be just fine," Minako answered as she looked through the menu.

"I'll have the same," I snapped agitated.

He smirked and walked away. I growled lowly as Minako looked up from her menu at me. She cocked her eyebrow up as I continued to glare at Bane.

"Jeff? What's the matter?" she asked sweetly.

"Him!" I growled as she rose an eyebrow.

"Jeff, you're the only man in my life. Don't worry if he continues to flirt with me, and I get tired of it I will put him in his place," Minako smirked.

"Okay," I sighed as Bane returned with our drinks.

"Okay, have you decided what you want to eat yet?" he asked.

"I'll take a plate of your house manicotti with marinara sauce," Minako answered.

"I'll have the same," I said, as he took our orders and menus.

I watched him walk away, until I heard Minako laughing. I looked back towards her as she smiled lightly at me.

"Poor, jealous Wolfboy," she smirked.

"Wha? Wolfboy?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, I decided since you call me Muffinhead I should come up with a suitable nickname for you and I decided Wolfboy suites you," she smirked, scratching lightly behind my ear.

"Makes sense," I growled lightly, grinning at her.

I could smell our food on it's way over and I looked in the direction of our food. Bane sat it down in front of us and then walked away. I quickly dove into my food as Minako slowly savored every bite. Bane walked back over to us with the check, and placed it down in front of Minako. He smiled down at her as Minako frowned up at him.

"I'm sorry, but I'm his. If I wanted someone like you I would have went to my brother, and asked one of his dumbass friends out. So, if you have enough common sense to walk away and leave my boyfriend and me alone. So we can eat in peace, then I would very much appreciate it. If you would rather keep advancing on me you can advance into my boyfriend's fist. Or if that choice doesn't suit you then I can talk to your manager about sexual harassment," Minako said very firmly as his mouth gaped open.

A smug smile crept across my face as he quickly walked away. I took the check, and quickly put the amount it said on it on the table. Minako quickly got up, and I followed her out of the restaurant.

"Are you okay?" I asked, catching up to her.

"Just a little bit ticked off," she sighed.

"I can see that," I smirked, lightly kissing her. "Better?" I asked.

"Much," she smirked, resting against my chest.

"Well, now that we're done eating shall we go to our dance?" I asked.

"We shall," she giggled.

***

Okay, this isn't the last time you'll be seeing Bane. Any way Please R&R and more chapters soon!


	29. The Fourth Talisman

All Right-- I don't own Sailor Moon nor Teen Titans. Enjoy!

_The Fourth Talisman_

"Wow! This place looks amazing!" Minako gasped, blushing slightly.

"Let's see the inside. I bet it looks alot better than out here," I smirked, taking her hand.

As we made our way through the doors I saw the Teen Titans in Medieval wear. I laughed to myself as I looked at each of them....

Robin of course kept his mask. No one in this world could convince that boy to take that off, not even if it was to save his own life. He wore a green sleeveless tunic with a gold sash that ran across the waist. He had green leather gauntlets on his wrists, and green tights. He wore brown leather boots, and he held his metal staff in his hands. Starfire wore a Green Guinevere dress that was trimmed in gold embroidery. She wore a gold-chained belt around her waist and green velvet shoes. Starfire also had her hair braided back and a Celtic knot.

'_They look just like a couple,' _I thought turning my attention towards Cyborg.

Cyborg had metal covering his body to form a suit of armor. He had a sword that hung off the side of a belt. Cyborg didn't wear a helmet, but he wore chain mail on his head. The suite of armor looked alot like Nightmare's from Soul Caliber. He also wore a light blue velvet cape that brushed against the floor.

'_He look just like Nightmare, but only black,' _I thought turning my attention towards Beast boy and Raven.

Beast Boy wore black baggy pants, there was a gold belt that ran around his waist. Attached to the belt were a dark green bag and a small dagger off to the side. He wore no shoes, and had a green wolf tail hanging out of the back of his pants. Beast Boy had a painted on Celtic Knot on his arm, and metal gauntlets on his wrists. Raven had a dark blue dress with a silver belt around the waist. She wore dark blue velvet gloves, and black knee-high boots. Raven also wore a Raven Pentacle around her neck, and a long dark blue cloak.

"Wow! They look amazing!" Minako gasped, looking at each of the Titans.

"Not as amazing as you, Princess," I smirked.

'_Beast Boy doesn't have a bad idea. Let's let part of our wolf sideshow,' Midknight_ said.

I smiled to myself, and let my wolf tail rip through the back of my tunic. I felt my black claws grow out, and my fangs poked through. I felt my normal human ears grow into elf ears with a bit of fur on them.

"Jeff, becareful, I wouldn't want anyone to see that you did that, and get in trouble because of your powers," Minako warned, nuzzling against me.

"I made sure no one was looking," I said, looking around the room of people.

"Um, excuse me are you, Tenou, Jeff?" a blond female asked.

I scanned over her frame to see she had a camera in one hand and I pen with a notebook in the other hand.

"Yeah? Why do you need to know?" I asked as an evil smile spread across her face.

"That's good," she smirked as my hair stood up on end.

There was a sudden flash of silver and the smell of death entered my nose. My chest began to burn, like it was being torn apart from the inside out. I heard Minako's scream fill my ears as I fell to knees.

"Jeff!" Minako screamed, reaching for me.

"Mi...na...ko..." I gasped as my eyes glazed over.

"Titans Go!" Robin yelled, and my whole body rived in pain.

I looked up to see a long sword hover in front of me. I felt my eyesight become very blurry, and I looked up to see Minako's worried eyes before my eyes darkened over....

***

"You gave up didn't you?" Raven asked, without a hint of emotion.

"What could I have done?" I asked, slowly getting up.

"More than that," she said dryly.

"What more could I have done!? In case you didn't see, I was dieing!" I snapped, and Raven adverted her eyes away from me.

"Nani?" I asked.

"You're naked," she answered, pulling her hood over her face.

I quickly looked down to see that I was indeed naked, and Raven was probably blushing some color of red under that cloak of hers. I covered my exposed body parts so she couldn't see them any longer.

"There covered," I said, blushing a deep crimson color.

"Thank you," she thanked, turning towards me.

"So.... Where are we and how in the hell am I naked and you aren't!?" I asked.

"We're in your mind, well more like our mind," Midknight smirked, leaning against a pillar of some sort.

"So, how is Raven in here?" I asked.

"I came in here to wake you, we need you out there. This woman is very powerful, and she has one of our enemies helping her out," Raven sighed.

"Who's she having fighting with her?" I asked.

"Terra," Raven answered with a growl to her voice.

"That's our cue to wake up!" Midknight smirked, waving my heart crystal infront of my face.

I slowly nodded, and closed my eyes. I felt Raven gently put my heart crystal back into my body, and I felt my planet power slowly increasing.

"Midknight Star Power Make-Up!" I yelled, transforming.

***

I opened my eyes, and grabbed the sword that laid on the ground beside me. I looked around to see Sailor Venus on top of the women that blasted me. She was punching the living hell out of that woman.

'_Wow! Remind me never to piss her off!' _I thought as my eyes landed on a teen that had long blond hair, and was extremely skinny.

I saw Raven tackle that girl out of the air, and they landed on the ground near by. Raven looked extremely pissed. Her eyes were red and there were four of them.

"Raven! Stop!" Beast Boy yelled, rushing towards the girls. "Rav-" he began, but a rock smacked against the back of his head.

I watched Beast Boy's dark green eyes roll back as he fell to the stone floor.

"Beast Boy!" Starfire gasped, flying towards her fallen comrade.

But before Starfire could reach him Slade had knocked her down to the ground.

"STARFIRE!" Robin yelled, rushing to her side.

"Beast Boy," Raven gasped, taking her attention off the fight.

"Slade!" Robin growled lowly.

I heard Raven fall to the ground, and I turned to see Terra hovering above her. Venus came out of no where and tackled Terra to the ground. My jaw dropped as I saw Venus land in a good right punch to Terra's cheek. I looked around to see Cyborg fight a few Slade look a likes a few feet away from me. I heard Venus scream out in pain, and I swiftly turned back towards her scream to see that Slade had managed to help Terra pin Venus to the ground.

"Venus!" I yelled, rushing towards my girlfriend's side.

Something hard smacked across my jaw and I stumbled back. I shook my head and looked up to see Slade staring at me. My eyes narrowed at the man hidden behind a mask.

"I see you haven't forgotten me," Slade smirked as Robin ran up beside me. "Ah, Robin. So nice to see you again," he continued.

"Cut the small talk, Slade! Get to the point!" Robin yelled.

"Calm down, Robin. You're not the one that I've come for," he smirked, staring at me.

"Let's get this over with!" I growled, gripping a hold of my sword.

"A little too eager to die?" Slade asked.

"New Crescent Slash!" I yelled as a wave of energy flared at Slade.

Slade had managed to disappear from the battle as well as all of the other enemies. Robin rushed to Starfire's side while Venus hugged me from the side. I looked down at her as she smiled lightly at me. I looked up to see Raven holding up a limp Beast Boy. Cyborg rushed over to the two.

"Man, Rea. He's really out of it," Cyborg said, and Raven pulled her hood over her face.

I couldn't tell, but I thought that I saw a tear fall from her eyes. Beast Boy wasn't in the only thing in the best condition the dance was destroyed. Considering the idiots took and destroyed everything. I took in a deep sigh and released it.

"This doesn't look good," I sighed.

"Do you want to go help them?" Minako asked.

"I think we should," I said, walking towards the Titans.

"Jeff," Robin said, and Raven looked up at me.

"I think he'll be fine. He's just going to be unconscious for a while," I said.

"It was my fault, I should have listened to my instincts about Terra, and then none of this never would have happened," Raven said, looking down at BB.

"We all make mistakes, Raven-chan, and none of this could be prevented even if Terra was behind bars. She would have found a way out eventually," Minako said, placing a hand on Raven's shoulder.

"Uhg.... Did I miss the fight?" Beast Boy asked, rubbing his head.

"Yes," I answered.

"Dude! That's so not right!" He yelled, jumping out of Raven's arms.

"Beast Boy, we won so you choose our place of victory," Raven said, grimacing a bit.

I smiled as Beast Boy's smile grew. Raven looked over at him under her cloak as he eyed her. By this point all eyes were on him.

"Dude, I think we should get this dance back on its feet," he smirked.

"But friend Beast Boy, I did not know the dance had feet to get on?" Starfire asked confused.

"Uh, Star. It's just an expression," Robin said, sweatdropping.

"Oh, I agree with friend Beast Boy!" she smiled as BB laughed.

It took a mater of seconds before the dance was back together, and ready to go for another round. The DJ was beginning to play songs again, while couples and friends began to dance. I looked around to see Starfire drag Robin onto the dance floor, and Cyborg was dancing next to a few girls in the crowd. Beast Boy was sitting down next to Raven, and they both were watching everyone dance.

"Do you want to make them feel better?" Minako asked.

"That would be nice," I smirked as Minako walked towards the two.

"Um... Beast Boy-kun do you want to dance with me?" she asked, as a big smile spread across his face.

"That would be awesome!" he smirked, excitedly taking Minako's hand.

"Well, I guess that leaves you and me," I smirked towards Raven.

"I don't dance," she calmly said.

"I figured that much. Just do it for BB," I said, holding my hand towards her.

Raven looked up at my hand as I smiled like Beast Boy. A small smile tugged at her lips as she took my hand. I lead her on to the dance floor as a gothic song began to play. That smile that tugged at her lips grew to the song that was being played by Nightwish. I looked over at Minako who was laughing at BB's jokes, which he had one of his toothy smiles on his face. I looked down at Raven to see her staring at Beast Boy.

"Hey, BB, sorry to interrupt, but I would like to dance with my girlfriend if that's okay with you?" I asked.

"That's fine with me," he answered, spinning Minako in my direction.

I caught Minako in one arm, while Beast Boy walked towards us with a smile. He offered his hand towards Raven, and she hesitantly took his hand. I held Minako close as a slow song began to play. The sky outside of the castle began to open up with cool rain, and the places where the ceiling was gone rain fell onto the dancers. It just so happened that we were under one of those spots, and the rain poured down on us. I spun Minako out, and she pulled herself back into my arms. I placed my hands on her waist, as the song grew more intense. I looked longingly into her eyes only to see the same look being returned. The rain dripped off our bodies pulling or clothing tighter to our bodies. I leaned down and placed a soft kiss on Minako's lips. She pulled me into a deeper kiss just as the song came to an end.

***

R&R and there will be more soon!


	30. Hotaru, the Pink Thing, and Saccara

All Right-- I don't own Sailor Moon so please don't sue. I do own Saccara. Please don't steal him. Enjoy!

_Hotaru, The Pink Thing, and Saccara_

Finally, the yoma's and Heart captures decided to take a break, and I got a chance to spend time with Saccara. Knowing my little brother he had a day of soccer planed out. A smile played on my lips as I drove up to my parent's house. I parked the car, and walked up to the house. The door was open, and a soccer ball came zooming past my head.

"Sorry, Jeff-kun!" Saccara yelled, rubbing the back of his head.

"It's fine squirt," I smirked, ruffling his hair.

I looked behind Saccara to see Mom holding her stomach. My eyebrow raised up as she approached me with a faint smile. Dad slowly poked his head around the corner of the kitchen beaming at me.

"So what's up?" I asked.

"Well, you're going to have a baby brother or sister," Mom answered.

"Congratulations!" I smirked, giving her a hug. _'That will explain Dad's face expression right now,' _I thought, smiling lightly. "Well, come on Saccara we have a big day!" I continued as the Tenou smile spread across his face.

Saccara ran ahead of me, and jumped into the front seat of my car. I smiled and waved a small goodbye to my parents, and joined him. I started my car and made my way towards the soccer field.

"Hey, isn't that Haruka-kun's car?" Saccara asked, pointing towards a yellow car.

Sure enough Haruka was driving at a fast speed ahead of us. I reached over and tightened Saccara's seat belt as he smiled up at me.

"Hold on this is going to be the ride of your life," I smirked, pressing down on the gas petal.

I zoomed up beside Haruka and she looked over at me. Something in the back of her car caught my attention. Saccara growled under his breath, and folded his arms firmly across his chest.

"Where are you headed?" Haruka asked.

"The park! Saccara wants to spend time together so I thought a soccer game would be fun!" I yelled, winking at her. "So, who are your friends?" I asked, noticing two little girls in the backseat.

"Hotaru-chan and Chibiusa-chan," Saccara answered, with a bit of annoyance to his voice.

"Friends of yours?" I asked.

"I guess you could say that," he growled, crossly.

"I'll meet you at the park!" I yelled, zooming past her.

***

Saccara and the other two started to play a small ways away from Haruka and I. Haruka leaned against her car and watched the three intently.

"I don't trust that little girl," Haruka said.

"Which one? Pink Thing or Hotaru-chan?" I asked.

"The darker haired one. The pink haired one is Usagi's daughter," she answered.

"Do what!? The thing mated with the other thing?" I asked.

"It's their future daughter. Setsuna-san calls her Small Lady," Haruka answered, laughing slightly.

"Well, you guys can call it whatever you want, but I'm calling it the Pink Thing," I said, as Haruka laughed.

"Oh! Saccara-kun! You're so mean!" the pink thing yelled, while Hotaru glared at him.

"It's not my fault! You two don't know how soccer is played!" Saccara smirked.

"Well, I think that it's time to interfere," I smirked.

"Agreed, Saccara-kun I'm playing on your team against Jeff-kun and the girls," Haruka smirked as a smile spread across his face.

"Okay girls, It's three against two. All we have to do is kick the ball to one another until one of us goals in their goal," I explained as Hotaru clutched her chest.

"Hotaru-chan? Are you okay?" Saccara asked, placing his hand on her shoulder.

"I'm.... fine..." she answered, breathing harder.

"Come on let me-" Saccara began, but was quickly stopped.

Suddenly a heart crystal appeared, glowing in a strange blue light. I felt my blood run cold as Saccara's body fell limp to the ground. Haruka made the first move, and I followed quickly behind her. Suddenly a yoma had jumped in, and knocked us both to the ground. The yoma stepped down onto Haruka's chest, and blasted me in the chest.

"Saccara-kun!" Hotaru screamed, wrapping her arms gently around his chest.

"In the name of the future moon! I Chibi-Moon will protect him from evil!" this Little Pink Thing yelled. "Sugar Heart Attack!" she yelled blasting the yoma with this little sugar attack.

'_There is no way in hell I'm going to let this little brat take the credit for helping my brother!' _I thought, slowly getting up.

"Love-Me-Chain!" Venus yelled, wrapping the yoma up in her attack. "Get the crystal, Jeff!" Venus yelled.

I jumped off the ground, and ran towards Saccara's heart crystal, Haruka made it to the crystal before me. She quickly pushed it back into his chest and glared at the yoma.

"No one mess with my little brother unless it's me!" Haruka growled.

"Oh, and what are you going to do about it? It's not like his heart crystal is going to waist, besides the messiah of silent needs it more than that spoiled child dose!" the yoma smirked.

"Midknight Star Power-Make Up!" I yelled, transforming.

"Thanks for reviling yourself, I'm sure the messiah will love to have your pure heart instead," The yoma smirked, turning her attention to me.

"Sorry, but my heart has already been stolen," I smirked as Venus blushed.

"No matter, the time is drawing near when the Messiah is reviled," the yoma smirked, disappearing.

"Midknight! It's time for our true mission to begin!" Uranus yelled, grabbing my arm.

"Sorry, Venus," I apologized, disappearing with Haruka.

***

"Jeff? Are we ever going to be able to get closer to one another?" Minako asked.

"I'm sorry Minako, but my mission and loyalty needs to stay with Uranus and the others," I apologized.

"What about us? What happened to your loyalty to me?" she asked.

"I'm still loyal, but I have a team. Just like you do!" I yelled.

"But Hotaru-chan! She's just a child!" Minako yelled.

"Do you think I don't know that! Minako, this is where we differ on things!" I yelled, clenching my fists.

"Then you're not the man I thought you were!" she yelled, smacking me across my face.

"There are some things that I won't change, and family comes first!" I snapped.

"Oh, and I suppose that I'm not family?" Minako asked, tears welding up in her eyes.

"I never said that!" I yelled.

Minako swiftly turned away and walked away from me. She was leaving me and she glared over her shoulder towards me. I looked down at the ground in defeat. Things had slowly began to take a turn for the worst, and I really didn't like where it was leading.

***

Sorry for the short chapter, but I just relized that Saccara has been left out. Please R&R. More chapters soon.


	31. Was it all a Lie

All Right-- I don't own Sailor Moon so don't sue. I do own Aeris so please don't take her. Enjoy!

_Was It All a Lie?_

"Are you Tenou-san?" a girl asked.

"It depends on which one of us you are looking for," I smirked, turning towards the girl.

"You're the one going out with Minako-chan aren't you?" she asked.

"Yeah?" I asked, raising an eyebrow. "Where are you going with this?" I asked.

"She's betraying you," the girl said, stiffing a little.

"Look, I know Minako, more than any other girl. So, I doubt that she would betray me," I laughed.

"She doesn't even go to this school!" the girl yelled, glaring at me.

I looked at her for a minute to realize that she was wearing a different school uniform than mine. She wore a blue, white, and red school fuku. There was a red tie instead of a red bow. It looked nothing like Juban school's uniforms.

"Where are you from? No other school is suppose to be here!" I snapped.

"I'm from Shiba Koen. That's where Minako-chan is from," she answered, staring into my eyes.

"What's you're name?" I asked.

"Tenou, Aeris," she answered, smiling at me.

"Tenou? Are you related to me?' I asked.

"I can't tell you. All I can do is warn you. Minako-chan is betraying you!" Aeris snapped, pulling a picture out of her pocket.

I took the picture from her, and looked down at it. Sure enough Minako was in the Shiba Koen uniform. She was also kissing Rei. My heart was breaking, and I glared at them. I looked back up to see Aeris was gone. I looked around, but there was no sign of her anywhere.

"Jeff-kun?" Matt asked.

"What?" I snapped, swiftly turning towards him.

"Chill out!" he snapped. "Any way, have you seen Minako anywhere?" he asked.

"Minako? Where's the suffix, Matt-_**kun**_?" I snapped. "Well?! Are you gonna tell me what's going on?!" I growled, glaring at him.

"What? Jeff-kun clam down. I just forgot to use the suffix. Sorry 'bout that," Matt apologized.

"Sorry," I sighed, looking down at the floor.

"What's wrong?' he asked.

"Minako, she has another lover," I sighed, shoving the picture into his empty hands.

Matt looked down at the picture his mouth dropped slightly. I looked up at him as he looked at me.

"I dated Minako-chan in the past. Look, I know her. She would _**never**_ do anything like that believe me," Matt said, putting his hand on my shoulder.

"How am I suppose to believe you when I can't believe anything that comes out of her mouth?" I asked, glaring at him. "Just forget it. I need to go," I sighed, snatching the photo out of his hands.

Before Matt could say anything else to me I walked away. I didn't know where I was headed, but I just kept on walking. Then I heard her, Minako was talking to someone. I crept along the side of the gym to peer around the corner to see Rei sitting on a bike.

"Did you get all of the information on this school yet?" Rei asked.

"Almost, he doesn't suspect anything, yet. Just give me a few more hours. I'm sure I can get the rest out of him," Minako whispered, but because I'm a werewolf I could catch it.

"Look, he's not the right one for you. Minako, he has a side to him that's not right," Rei sighed.

"What do you mean?" Minako asked. "If you're talking about him being a werewolf-" she continued.

"No! He's much more than that! I'm sure you saw the tattoo on his back. That's Trigon's mark," Rei sighed as Minako gasped.

"Break it off with him. He'll only hurt you in the end," Rei sighed, leaning forward, and placing a soft kiss on Minako's lips.

I turned away, closing my eyes, and let my tears fall. I quickly whipped them away, and walked away from Minako and Rei.

'_Why did she betray me like this? What did I do wrong?' _I thought.

"Hey, squirt!" Haruka greeted, and I looked up at her, tear-streaked face. "What's wrong?" she asked as I quickly wiped them away. "Where's Minako-chan?" she asked as I chocked out more tears. "What'd she do to you?" she demanded.

"Nothing," I lied, and pushed past her. _'It doesn't matter any way,' _I thought, walking home.

I looked a head of me to see Minako sitting on a bench a few blocks away from my home. I clenched me teeth, and stalked towards her. I put my hands in front of her face.

"Stop, Rei," Minako smirked, pulling my hands away from her face. "Jeff?" she asked, shock filling her voice.

"Rei, hun?" I asked, glaring down at her. "What more information do you need from me?!" I yelled, grabbing a hold of her arms. "Well?!" I continued.

"You weren't suppose to know! I had to do this. I didn't-" Minako cried.

"You didn't what? Didn't want to see me hurt?!" I asked, holding onto her tighter. "It's a little too late for that!" I snapped, inches from her face.

I felt hands grab a hold of me, pulling me off of her. I looked behind me to see Makoto. Rei pulled Minako away as Ami and Usagi rushed to her aid.

"I thought we were allies?" Ami asked, glaring at me.

"No, Ami-chan, he's not worth it! We never should have trusted him!" Makoto yelled.

"Trust?! What more do you want from me?!" I snapped. "Do you want my heart? Sorry, but it's broken into a thousand pieces!" I yelled, push Makoto off of me.

"What's going on?" Mamoru asked, stalking towards me.

"Ah yes, the Prince arrives. Tell me, was it you that set this whole thing up?!" I smirked, throwing my hands up into the air.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Tenou-san?" Mamoru smirked coolly, wrapping his arm around Minako. "Are you okay?" he asked, and she quickly nodded "Yes".

"Stay away from my brother!" Haruka snapped, stepping between the Inners and me.

"I've got this!" I growled, my blood boiling.

"You don't, when you're in a killing state of mind. I won't allow you to go werewolf infront of the whole city," Haruka whispered as Michiru, and Setsuna appeared.

"Aw, why not Haruka? It could be fun?" I smirked, feeling my fangs grow out.

"You're not thinking clearly! Calm down!" Haruka snapped.

"Calm down, or you might get hit by my staff," Setsuna warned.

I closed my eyes and took in deep breaths. It took a few minutes, but I finally calmed down. I reopened my eyes to see Rei holding Minako in her arms. I quickly looked away, hurt filling my eyes. Haruka grabbed a hold of my arm, and we began to walk home.

"Jeff! Wait!" Minako called, and I stopped dead in my tracks.

"See you, Minako," I sighed, and continued to walk away.

I closed my eyes and could see her falling to her knees in tears. I opened my eyes and I could hear her cries. I looked over my shoulder to see her on the ground rocking back and forth, clutching her chest. I felt tears fall from my own eyes as Michiru put her hand lightly on my shoulder.

"It's for the best," she whispered as I nodded in agreement.

***

Okay it's another short chapter, and everyone must be wondering who Aeris is. She'll become a more major character just like Bane, but that's later. Any way please R&R. More chapters soon.


	32. The Search is Over

All Right-- I don't own Sailor Moon so please don't sue! Please enjoy!

_The Search Is Over_

"This is getting too dangerous! Midknight we forbid you to see Sailor Venus!" Uranus yelled.

"Look, I know this sounds crazy, but maybe they can help us!" I protested.

"_They_? They want a more peaceful way to end the approaching silences, and _you _want what in all of this?" Michiru asked.

"Sailor Venus," I sighed, looking at the ground.

"They're just going to slow us down! If you still want to be apart of _my _team then I want you do what I know is best, and not what your _heart _wants!" Uranus growled, inches from my face.

"_She's right. Besides, Minako betrayed us remember?" Midknight agreed._

"Fine," I sighed, through gritted teeth.

Uranus smiled triumphantly, and led us to the helicopter.

"Hey, where are you guys going?" Mase asked, following not too far behind.

"I'm sorry, Mase-chan, but you can't come this time," I apologized, jumping into the helicopter.

I quickly took my seat, and buckled up just as the helicopter began to lift off. I looked out the door to see Mase pouting up at me with his puppy dog eyes. I let out a light laugh at the sight of Mase.

"Nani?" Uranus demanded.

"He's pouting," I lightly laughed.

"We have no time, we have to destroy the Messiah of Silences before _she_ fully revives," Uranus growled.

"In the end, there is no Messiah for us. We'll have to save this world with our own hands, no matter what sacrifices we have to make," Neptune sternly said, grabbing Uranus' hand.

I sat nervously next to Pluto, and watched the battle between the Inners and the yoma's. We flew closer to Mugan's School, to see a barrier around it, but in the middle of the barrier there was a star like shape.

"What is that?" Uranus asked as we inched closer to the school.

"It looks like a typical barrier," Neptune observed.

"That's because it's not," I smirked, clenching the side of my seat.

"Shut it, Jeff-kun!" Uranus commanded.

"Well it's not," I smirked, forcing myself to remain clam.

"Shut It!" Uranus growled.

"Nain?" I asked.

"Just Shut It!" she continued as we got closer.

Thousands of Daimons attacked the helicopter as my seat belt snapped. I lost my balance and slid towards the side door. I felt my body falling. I grabbed a hold of the landing rails, just as the helicopter began to explode, but the time around us froze in place. I looked up to see Pluto suspended in mid-air.

"Pluto?" Neptune gasped.

"What are you doing?" Uranus asked.

"I have stopped time. You must take this opportunity and escape now!" Pluto yelled.

"Why didn't you tell us that you had this kind of power?" I asked.

"As the Guardian of Time this power is the most forbidden act," she sighed.

"What's going to happen to you?" Neptune asked.

"If you find the true Messiah...." Pluto began.

"The True Messiah?" Neptune asked as I felt my body being teleported.

I looked around to see Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune sitting next to me. All three of us were inside of the barrier, just as the helicopter exploded.

"Pluto!" I yelled, wincing from the explosion. "Why? Why did she? Die for us?" I asked, turning towards the other two.

"Let's continue our mission... for Setsuna-san," Uranus sighed.

I looked back up to the sky, before I rejoined my team. We ran down a dim corridor, until we entered a room with deflated body suites all over the walls.

"Okay that's a little bit creepy," I smirked.

"What are these?" Uranus asked, eyeing the walls.

"Well they look like body suites," I smirked, only to receive a jab in the ribs from Neptune.

"These are the vessels I created," Dr. Tomoe smirked.

"Or what ever creepy says," I smirked as Dr. Tomoe began to laugh maniacally. "I think someone needs to call the mental institute," I continued as Daimons appeared.

"Jeff-kun, run ahead of us. We have him," Uranus whispered.

"Becareful," I whispered.

I took a running start and flipped over the army of Daimons. There was another dark corridor that I ran down. At the end of it I saw the Messiah of Scilents and Super Sailor Moon. I slowly began to enter the room.

"We have finally found you!" Uranus yelled, causing me to jump.

"Jezz, woman! Think you could have warned me before you decided to yell!?" I growled.

"Wait! Uranus! Neptune! Midknight!" Super Sailor Moon yelled.

"Why?" I asked, felling something on my ankle. _'Okay that better not be a snake because if that is I'm screaming and I don't care what anyone says after this stupid mission!' _I thought.

I slowly looked down and felt myself being jerked off my feet. I slammed into the floor, knocking the air out of my lungs as I gasped for air. Whatever was around my ankle drug me across the floor as I finally caught my breath in time to see that I was plastered to a statue, next to Uranus and Neptune.

"If you don't want to see them die before your eyes surrender the chalice," Mistress 9 threatened.

"Don't!" Uranus screamed as Mistress 9's _**HAIR**_wrapped around our necks.

"Maybe I should kill this one first?" Mistress 9 smirked.

"No!" I growled.

"Wait!" Super Sailor Moon yelled.

"If you give her the chalice, I'll have no respect for you as long as I live!" Neptune spat.

"But..." Super Sailor Moon protested.

"Don't Do It!" Uranus cried.

I turned my attention to my older sister, who _never_ cries no matter the situation, and saw tears streaming down her face. I looked at her in awe as a bright light shined. I turned back towards Super Sailor Moon to see the Holy Grail in her hands.

"Ho...ta...ru..." Dr. Tomoe sighed, walking into the room.

"Papa!" A weak voice screamed from Mistress 9's mouth.

"Hotaru-chan!" I yelled as the hair around my neck tightened.

"Kill her now, Sailor Moon!" Uranus commanded.

"No! Hotaru-chan is still alive!" Super Sailor Moon refused.

"Don't be fooled!" Neptune growled.

"That's enough, Neptune!" I snarled.

"Midknight! She's dangerous! She'll kill us all without a second thought!" Uranus yelled.

"Uranus! Hotaru-chan is still alive! She's a little child, and I'm not going to stain my hands with a child's death no mater _if_ she stains her hands with mine!" I yelled. "Sailor Moon you know what to do," I sighed with a smile.

"Why?" Uranus cried.

"You're not the Messiah! You have no right to do that!" Neptune yelled.

The chalice floated towards Mistress 9 as an evil smile slowly spread across her face. I felt my heart sink into my gut, and lowered my head in utter defeat.

'_I cost my own team their own defeat.... This is my entire fault,' _I thought as tears fell from my eyes.

Mistress 9's scream brought me out of my thoughts. I looked up to see Saturn's symbol glowing brightly on her forehead.

"The soldier of Destruction has resurrected," I gasped.

"We have no way of stopping the scilents now," Uranus sighed, lowering her head.

The ground around us began to shake, and the statue we were plastered to started to collapse. I couldn't move, and the heavy stone came crumbling down on me. My body throbbed in pain as I laid in the rubble staring up at the crumbling ceiling.

'_It's the end of everything.... We lost... Minako! Oh God! I can't let this end, not like this!' _I thought as blood trickled down the side of my face. '_I'm not through playing this game. Not until I die,' I_ thought, pushing my body up off the rubble.

"In the end... Everything that we have done is pointless," Uranus muttered.

"It's over," Neptune sighed.

"Sailor Moon! Are you satisfied now!?! Answer me!" Uranus screamed, falling to her knees crying.

"Sailor Moon... Thank you for protecting my body," Sailor Saturn thanked.

"Saturn," I gasped.

"Hotaru-chan?" Sailor Moon asked.

"I'm not Hotaru-chan anymore. I am now the only person who can save this world from the scilents. Just leave it up to me," Saturn coolly explained.

"Saturn! Let me join you!" I yelled, holding my hand towards her. "Trust me I can help," I said as my talisman appeared in my hands.

"Okay, Midknight," she agreed with a small smile.

"Wait! I'll go too!" Sailor Moon yelled.

"No, to destroy Pharaoh Ninety, you must do so with a single attack from with in. It maybe possible for Super Sailor Moon, but now that you don't have the power of the chalice, you would not even be able to get inside. This is for us to do," Saturn explained.

Sailor Moon looked like she was going to cry, and Saturn nodded for us to enter the barrier. I ran towards the barrier full speed, expecting to bounce right off of it, but I went straight through. My breathing became very heavy, and the world around me was pitch black. I felt someone's hand gently on my arm, and I jumped thirty-feet in the air. I felt myself trying to scream, but my voice got caught in my throat. Saturn lightly laughed as I breathe a sigh of relief.

"Are you ready, Midknight?" she asked.

"Always," I smirked, winking at her.

"Full Moon Wolf Surprise!" we yelled in unison.

The full moon's light broke through the barrier and I instantly transformed into my werewolf form. I growled and charged the heart of this Pharaoh Ninety. My claws ripped through its cold heart, just as Saturn's glaive dropped. Everything went silent until an explosion echoed through the darkness. I felt my body fly into a near by standing wall, until it gave way to my body, and came tumbling down on me. I felt my sore body slip into darkness.

***

Please R&R so there will be more chapters.


	33. The Break Up

All Right-- I don't own Sailor Moon so don't sue! I made up the last attack in the last chapter I hope you liked it. Enjoy!

_The Break Up_

"Come on, Jeff-kun, wake up. The battles over," Setsuna said.

"Did we win?" I asked, groggily.

"Yes you won," she said, examining my wounds on my head.

"How did you find me?" I asked.

"I could sense your pain little one," she answered.

"Thanks for finding me," I thanked, noticing Setsuna was avoiding eye contact with me.

"Why are you avoiding eye contact?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Let's just say it's hard to look at a naked man," she said as I slowly started to blush deep red.

"God, Damn it! Why am I always naked after I die!?" I growled, blocking my lower area.

"I wish I knew the answer to that. That way I can be more prepared next time," she smirked as I turned my back on her. "Jeff-kun, Becareful. The time around us is slowly beginning to change," she sighed, slowly beginning to disappear.

***

I slowly opened my eyes to see that I was lying on the couch. I looked around the room to see that most of the things in it were in boxes. I slowly got up, and walked into my bare room.

"Where's my stuff!" I yelled.

"Packed up," Haruka answered.

"Why is it packed up?" I asked.

"Our mission as Senshi and Knights are over. They don't need us anymore. We're leaving our life behind here, and if they need us again we will return," Haruka explained.

"I can't go! My life is here! Minako is here!" I yelled.

"And Minako-chan will always be here! Her mission is to protect Usagi-chan! Not to fall in love! Minako-chan will always choose her princess over her love!" Haruka snapped.

"I love her more than anyone. If I really have to go then let me give her a goodbye kiss," I said.

"Fine, but don't get anymore attached to her than what you already are," Haruka growled.

I looked down at the floor, and slowly headed out of the bare apartment complex. I walked down the street towards Minako's house. It felt like it took me hours just to reach her. Finally, I was able to make it to her house. Minako was walking up her driveway dressed in her Shiba Koen uniform.

"Minako!" I yelled, and she turned towards me.

A smile spread across her gloomy face as she dropped her school bag and raced towards me. I watched her fly towards me and land in my open arms. I quickly wrapped my arms around her.

"I'm sorry, Minako," I apologized.

"For what? You haven't done anything wrong," she said, looking up at me. "I was the one who-" she began.

"For breaking up with you," I said as I clenched my fist.

Minako's eyes widen and tears slowly began to fall from her eyes. I looked down into her hurt eyes.

"I don't love you," I lied, showing no emotion even though I could feel my own heart breaking.

"No! Jeff, please! I'm sorry! Please, I need you!" she cried as I turned away from her.

"You don't need me. You have Rei-chan," I sighed.

I could fell blood slowly dripping down my closed fist as I walked away from her. My heart wrenched at her cries, and I took off running. I tried to escape her cries, but they echoed in my mind. I clenched my teeth and ran harder down the sidewalk. My tears finally brook through as I approached the apartment complex. I slammed against Haruka's car and cried on the hood. A sadden expression stretched across Haruka's face as Mase looked over at me with an annoyed/sadden look across his face.

"But you can't leave!" he pouted as I wiped away my tears.

"It's out of my hands," I solemnly said, through gritted teeth.

"But!" Mase pouted.

"Hmrph!" Haruka growled, crossing her arms across her chest.

Mase quickly turned towards Haruka to start an argument, while I ducked out of it. Michiru put the last bag in the trunk as I sat in the back seat. Haruka got into the car avoiding another argument with Mase and quickly started the car. I buckled my seatbelt as we drove away from the pouting Mase. I looked out the window to see Minako staring at me with intense hatered. I felt myself wave a goodbye at her as tears fell from my own eyes.

***

This isn't the last chapter trust me when I finalize it you'll be the first to know. Please R&R. More chapters soon.


	34. Starknight is Born

All right-- I know I promised more chapters soon... Uh, sorry 'bout that. I got serious writers block. I want to thank for R&R. You brought me out of this rut I was in. I don't own Sailor Moon and Ashley, WWE Smackdown! Diva, so please don't sue! So, Jeff and Minako's relationship is over... But we'll see how long that lasts. And if it dose last who will they fall in love with? Enjoy!

_Starknight Is Born_

The last thing that I remember was charging an unexpected yoma attack, and then I felt extreme pain. I looked to my left to see Ashley rushing towards me, and I looked to my right to see Uranus and Neptune trapped in a force field. I looked straight a head at the yoma to see my transformation stick in its grasps. A sickening smile spread across its face as it broke my transformation stick. I could feel my body being torn apart as I felt myself disappear.

***

"Maker, it landed over here!" a grumpy voice called as I heard the sound of boots clomping towards me.

"Could he be an enemy?" Maker questioned.

'_Who? Where's the enemy?' _I thought, unable to move or even open my eyes.

"Possibly," a cocky voice smirked.

"Starlights," a very soft voice called.

"Princess!" all three voices yelled in unison.

"Bring him inside the castle. He poses no threat to us. The Outer Solar System is missing a knight," **this **Princess said.

I could feel six hands take a hold of me and lift me up. Then, I felt myself being carried to only God knows where. I felt softness surround me as my body relaxed.

***

I slowly opened my eyes to see very soft blues and purples. I looked around the room to see there was a balcony to the left of me, a table to the right, and in the corner of the room was a chair.

"So, you've finally awaken?" a voice asked, and I spotted a very tall female leaning against the doorway.

"Good God, you're tall!" I smirked, examining over the tall brunet.

"This I already know," she scoffed, walking towards me. "So, outsider, what's your name?" she asked.

"Why do you need to know that?" I growled.

"Midknight, _you _can calm down. We're friends of your, Queen," a woman with long red hair said.

"How do you know who I am?" I commanded.

"I am, Princess Kakyuu, and this is my Planet Kinmoku. Welcome, Midknight, or should I say Jeff," she sighed as two other Senshi walked into the room behind her. "You no longer posse Midkinght," she sighed, shaking her head in sadness.

"What do you mean by no longer posse Midknight!?" I growled, jumping out of the bed.

"She means you lost your powers by getting your transformation stick broke!" the silver haired one answered.

"Calm down, Healer," Kakyuu said.

"Princess, can we trust him?" the black haired one asked.

"Of course, Fighter," Kakyuu answered with a sweet smile.

"But, princess he's from that traitorous Planet, Uranus," the brunet protested.

"He maybe, but Maker, Midknight is just like us," Kakyuu explained.

"I need answers to what the Hell is going on!" I snapped out in anger.

"And you will get those answers that you seek, but first you need to take a lesson form my Starlights, and calm down," Kakyu said as I glared at her.

"Look, _lady_! I have no idea where I am, and who you are! And, YOU won't answer my Goddamn questions! Also, I have a title match for the WWE World Title in a few minuties! So, you better start making since! Or I'm gonna have to start kicking some ass around here!" I growled, poping my knuckles.

"Man you're pretty slow," Fighter sneered.

"What'd you say!?" I snapped, getting inches from her face as the other two joined her side.

"Do you really think you can take on three of us at the same time?" Maker asked.

"Enough!" Kakyuu yelled, splitting me away from the others. "Jeff, you can _**never **_transformagain. Your stick broke, and with that it killed, Midknight," she sighed as my eyes widen.

"This has to be some kind of joke.... Midknight can't be dead. I need him," I said slowly.

"I wish this was a lie, but Midknight no longer exists, and you, have to take a new senshi as apart of you, Starknight," Kakyuu said, holding out a star shaped microphone.

"But I like to be called Midknight," I protested, holding this new transformation in my hands.

"You can never walk the path of him again, and this is the only way you can ever see, _Minako _again," Kakyuu explained as my eyes widen.

"If this is the only way to see her, then I'll do it," I agreed, holding the transformation star in the air. "Starknight Power Make-Up!" I yelled.

I felt my old torn up Midknight uniform ripping away from my body from the new power. My shaggy golden hair grew out into a long pony tail. The blue ball on my earring turned into a star and I felt my right ear pierced with another star earring. A golden headband formed across my forehead with star gem gleamed around it. A black spike choker formed around my neck as a black sailor collar formed around my collarbone. Now, this is where it got strange, my male genitalia disappeared! Suddenly, I had very small, yet firm boobs. A pleather bra like thing formed around my bust. A star appeared on the front with white wings attached to it. My tattoos disappeared along with my eyebrow piercing, I also felt my goat tees disappear. Long black pleather finger gloves appeared on my arms, and spiked cuffs appeared on each of my wrists. A spiked arm cuff appaered around my right bicep as black finger nail polish appeared on my fingers. Two belts criss-crossed eachother around my waist as a star appeared where the two belts met. Black pleather booty-shorts appeared on my lower area as black mid-thigh pleather boots appeared on my legs.

"What...The...Fuck!?" I screamed, observing my usual low voice higher.

"Oh, yeah. When you transform on my planet you become female," Kakyuu answered as I glared at her.

"Thanks for the warrning!" I growled, gritting my teeth.

There was an explosion outside of the castle, and the battle faces become clear. Fighter grabbed me, and led me outside of the castle. The people of the planet were screaming, and running away from the outside walls. A small whimper caught my attention as Fighter ran a head of me. A small boy was trapped inside of a burning house. I rushed inside, and grabbed him just as the roof collapsed on us. I forced the burning wood off, and scooped the small boy in my arms. I carried him away from the burning hut as a fireball came flying in our direction. I just barley dogged the attack to see a woman floating above the city. I sat the little boy down, and looked down at him. My jaw dropped as I saw the spitting image of a younger me standing there.

"She hurt my Mommy!" he cried, pointing at the woman.

"I'll take care of her," I smirked, ruffling his hair.

"Who are you?" Healer demanded.

"Galaxia," the psycho woman answered.

A flash of pink light caught my attention, and I looked up to the sky. I could hear Galaxia curse under her breath.

"Princess!" the Starlights yelled.

"Princess?" I asked highly confused.

"Come on! We're following her!" Fighter comanded.

I looked down at little me, and pointed to the outer walls of town. He seamed to understand, and took off running towards the outer walls where some people where escaping. Galaxia seemed too distracted with Kakyuu escapping to realize some people of the planet were escaping along with that little boy.

"Come on!" Maker yelled, grabbing my arm.

I slowly nodded as I fallowed the three off _their _planet and towards mine.... Earth....

***

Okay, first of all Sorry for this being short. Second, because I'm evil to Jeff I thought, hell why don't I make him turn into a girl. Yes, I know I'm so evil. Please R&R. More chapters soon as I can.


	35. Beginning of Fame

All Right-- Thank God! I figured out how to get my files straight on this new computer! I don't own Sailor Moon, so please don't sue! I also don't own the song, "Why Don't You & I", Chad Kroeger and Santana own it. Also, with Jeff's new transformation comes a new look for him so deal with me on this. That way it'll be a little more difficult to figure him out by the other Senshi. Enjoy!

_Stupid Director and the Beginning of Fame_

I soon learned all of the Starlights names. Maker's Taiki, Healer's Yaten, and Fighter's Seiya. With knowing that, they decided that we needed a secret identity. So, Seiya decided that I was related to them, and that **we **are now a boy band.... One of my worst nightmares coming true! I looked into a nearby window at my new hair.

"Why is my hair flowing?" I pouted.

"Well-" Seyia began.

"So, are you the Four Lights?" the director of our video interrupted.

"Nope, we're just the Four designers," I snickered.

"The four over there are them," Seiya laughed, pointing at four random guys.

"Ha...Ha...Very funny," the director said with annoyance.

"Well, you set yourself up for it. Don't ask stupid questions," I smirked with the same bit of annoyance in my voice.

"Okay, Mr. Smartass! You have the water set!" he smirked.

"I'm so scared of a little bit of water," I smirked, wiggling my fingers.

"Follow me!" the director snapped, snatching my arm.

I let this little director pull me towards the water set. I so could have stepped on the director if he pissed me off, then he would just be gum on the bottom of my shoe. This is how small he was compared to my height. I gazed at his little water set, and snickered.

"So, what do you want me to do in the water? Swim?" I laughed.

"Well, the water is thirty-three degrees, and the temperature in this room is sixty. You're going in that water," he said with a smug smile.

"Okay, it's not like I'm afraid of water," I chuckled, rolling my eyes.

The director growled as he quickly stomped away. I laughed to myself as I walked out of my set. I walked right into a room full of screaming fans. My blood ran cold as each one gawked in my direction.

'_Oh, Shit!' _I thought as a few of the girls tackled me. "Seiya-kun! Yaten-kun! Taiki-kun! Someone help me!" I yelled in a high-pitched voice, trying to scramble out of the room.

I felt my shirt being torn off as I escaped out the back door. I ran down the back hallway, and found our dressing room. Yaten was staring out the window with a pissed off look across his face. Takia looked a bit nervous while Seiya was very content.

"What's wrong?" I asked, all three glancing at me.

"The director," Yaten answered, not turning away from the window.

"Umm...What's up with your shirt?" Seiya asked.

"Oh, I'm just trying out a new fashion.... It's called it the Dear-God-**HELP**-Me look," I smirked, posing for the three.

"Are you being serous?" Takia asked, examining the remains.

"No, rabid fan girls attacked me!" I snapped as a small lady walked into the room.

"Kou, Jeff?" the woman asked.

"That's me," I announced as a small smile spread across her face.

"Come with me, you're outfit is ready," she said, taking a hold of my arm.

I fallowed the woman into another dressing room to see a girl that looked a lot like Minako sitting in there. The girl was getting her makeup done, and she looked up into the mirror in my direction, I looked directly into her blue eyes.

'_There identical, but Minako would have won a trip to be the lead girl or even sneak in here if that was the case,' _I thought, starring at the girl. _'Besides, Minako is in Japan. Miles away from me,' _I thought, frowning slightly.

"I see that you have spotted _your _lead girl," the lady smirked.

"I...uh...hi," I stuttered, half-grin as the girl laughed. _'Way to go, Jeff! Uh, Hi, great starting line! Come on man at lest you could say something more attractive!' _I thought, kicking myself.

"Nice to met you, Kou-san," the lead girl said.

"Sorry, to interrupt you, but I need _**him **_in his costume, and her on set now," the director smirked.

I watched the girl walk out of my line of site, and I turned back towards the designer lady. She pulled out a pair of black leather pants. I slowly took my torn sleeves off as she laughed lightly. I put on the leather pants, that clung to me in all the right places. I pulled the white shirt on as the director walked back inside the room. I pulled my werewolf emblem out of my pants pocket and put it on.

"He needs eyeliner!" the director yelled, yanking me down into a chair. "He'll be the badass image for the group," he laughed, putting a spike chocker around my neck.

I cursed under my breath as the women put black eye liner on my eyes.

'_I guess this woman has an inter Goth just waiting to be released,' _I thought as she put the finishing touches on my face.

I got out of my chair and head towards the set. I looked around, trying to catch any sign of my lead girl.

"Where's my lead lady?" I asked, looking around.

"Aino-san!" he yelled as the blond walked towards me.

"Minako," I whispered, looking at her in awe.

"What did you say?" she asked, looking intently at me.

"Enough small talk, I need you to get on set now," the director snarled.

I walked over towards the water edge while "Aino" got into the water, and waded towards the waterfall.

"Action!" the director yelled as my solo music began to play, and I began to sing.

_Since the moment I spotted you like walking around with little wings on my shoes_

_My stomach fills with the butterflies_

_Um and it's alright..._

I waded into the waist high ice water, and made my way _slowly _towards "Aino."

_Why don't you and I get together_

_Take on the world and be together forever_

_Heads I will tails we'll try again_

_So I say why don't you and I hold eachother_

_Fly to the moon and straight onto heaven because with out you there never gonna let me in...._

I slowly reached out and softly played with her cheek. I felt her lean slightly into my hand as my heart thumbed in my throat.

_Every time I try to talk to you I get tongue tied turns out_

_Everything I say to you turns out wrong never turns out right_

_So I say why don't you and I get together_

_Take on the world and be together forever_

_Heads I will tails we'll try again_

_So I say why don't you and I hold eachother_

_Fly to the moon and straight onto heaven because with out you there never gonna let me in...._

I slowly leaded in towards her and placed a soft kiss on her lips. She quickly pulled away, and smacked me hard across my face. I smiled mischievously at her while she slightly glared at me.

_Every time I try to talk to you I get tongue tied turns out_

_Everything I say to you turns out wrong never turns out right_

_So I say why don't you and I get together_

_Take on the world and be together forever_

_Heads I will tails we'll try again_

_So I say why don't you and I hold eachother_

_Fly to the moon and straight onto heaven because with out you there never gonna let me in...._

I sang the last part of the song as the song ended. "Aino" looked like she was going to freeze to death. I wrapped my arms around her, and helped her out of the thirty-three degree water.

"Nice smack on, Kou-san!" the director laughed as I glared at him.

"Well, Aino-san, your dressing room is this way," the designer said, leading her away from me.

'_Chase after her man! This may be the only time you see her!' _my mind screamed, but my feet wouldn't budge.

"Okay, Kou-san, I'm done with you. Go somewhere," the director said, waving me off like a fly.

"Gladly," I sighed walking in the opposite direction away from "Aino."

***

Well, what did you think? Jeff was inches away from "Aino" and he choked! Sorry, about doing a song fic. Don't realy like doingf song fics, but I need it in order to fill boy band Jeff. Please R&R. More chapters soon as I can!


	36. Fangirls

All Right-- I don't own Sailor Moon, so please don't sue! Also form this point on, I will be following the Sailor Stars series. That means there will be **alot **of SPOILERS. That means if you haven't seen Sailor Stars or looked it up, then this is your Only warning. Enjoy!

_Fangirls_

Our trip from Hong Kong to Japan took a few hours, but at lest I slept on this plane. When we got off there were screaming fangirls, and some fanboys everywhere. I smiled towards the brothers, and they looked over at me. Taiki and Yaten were a bit uncertain, but Seyia took the screams, as he was the sexiest thing that breathed.

'_Oh, God! Do these people ever shut up?' _I thought as two girls grabbed Taiki and Yaten.

"Excuse me! Could you let me pass!? You're annoying us! Go away!" Seiya growled, pushing through the crowd.

I looked back towards Taiki to see him being tackled to the floor. I looked for Yaten, but I couldn't find shorty anywhere. Then, I spotted Seiya ramming through the crowd, so I followed him. I was inches away from Seiya when a fan pulled my hair, and another one groped my ass.

"Personal Space!" I snapped as Seiya passed Usagi, and that _**thing**_. _'What in the fuck are they doing here?' _I thought, glaring at Mamoru.

Yaten jumped out of the crowd, and climbed my back. I laughed lightly to myself as Takia emerged from the crowed. Yaten kicked my sides like I was a horse, and grabbed on to my ponytail. I shook my head, and listened/felt Yaten's kicks. Finally, all four of us were out of the raging sea of fans, and I dumped Yaten to the ground.

"Next time you pick someone to become your horse, I advise you to go with Takia-san!" I snapped, pointing at the tall brunet.

"Well, you were the closest person near me that I could see," Yaten whined as we got into the limo.

***

Finally, we were safe from public eye, and Yaten decided to play a few cords on his guitar. He abruptly stopped, and looked at everyone.

"Another light of star has just disappeared!" he gasped.

"Did they do it?" Seiya asked as Yaten slowly nodded.

"In such a situation, I wish she would have been here," Takia sighed.

"Or, she might be pretty close to us," Seiya smirked, trying to lighten up our moods.

***

Yet, once again we found ourselves in another pit of screaming fans, but this time the fans were blocked by security officers. _**Thank, God!**_Seiya decided that we needed to be in a movie, and the producers agreed. Seiya and I crepted off to the back during a much needed break. He lied down on a park bench while a sat near by under a shade tree to cool off. I unbuttoned my black shirt, and then I heard _**it **_the sound that could only bring fear into my heart...Usagi.

"Form here on there is no admittance!" Seiya smirked, startling Usagi.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean it....Well, rather.... I just wanted to see Alice-sama...from close by...I'm terribly sorry," Usagi apologized.

"You are the one there," Seiya excitedly said as Usagi looked up at him confused. "I guess you don't remember," he sighed.

'_What in the hell is he rambling on about?' _I thought, getting just as confused as Usagi.

"Well, did I meet you somewhere?" Usagi asked as I chuckled, figuring that he must be talking about the airport.

"You...Don't recognize me?" Seiya asked, sort of put off. "I guess I'm not as popular as I thought," he sighed.

"Oh, I got it! A new way of approaching girls!" Usagi smirked as I snickered. "I have a boyfriend who promised his future with me!" she growled as I immediately stopped.

'_That stupid Bastard! Wake up, Usagi-chan! That thing doesn't care about you!' _I thought, noticing the ring on her left finger.

"Funny girl!" Seiya mused.

"What? You're rude! From there, it's no admittance except on business!" Usagi snapped.

"We are on business anyways...See you, dumpling!" Seyia smirked, getting off the park bench, walking away.

"Seiya-kun?" I asked, chasing after him.

"What's up?" he asked, looking over his shoulder.

"Do you think we can find the Princess?" I asked.

"I believe that she's out there..." Seiya sighed, with a far away look in his eyes.

"Enemy!" Yaten yelled, pointing behind him.

***

Snap....Snap....Snap....Snap....

"Who is it?" Luna asked.

"Penetrating the darkness at night..." Star Healer began the speech.

"The air of freedom breaks through..." Star Maker continued.

"We are the four sacred shooting stars..." Star Fighter continued.

"The protectors of the universe..." I finished the speech.

"Who's there?" the yoma asked.

'_Man, I'm not saying that stupid speech Seiya put together again!' _I thought. "StarKnight!" I yelled, placing my hands on my curvy waist. _'I never singed up to be a woman! I don't even know how to walk in these high heel boots!' _I bitched.

"Sailor Star Fighter!" Seiya yelled.

"Sailor Star Maker!" Taiki yelled.

"Sailor Star Healer!" Yaten yelled.

"Sailor Starlights...are here!" we yelled in unison.

"More Sailor Senshi?" Sailor Moon gasped as I rolled my eyes.

"You guys want to sing with me too?" the yoma asked excitedly.

"Star Serious Laser!" Star Fighter yelled, attacking the yoma.

"Alice-sama!" Sailor Moon screamed.

"I'll make you feel more comfortable now!" Star Fighter smirked.

"No! Don't kill Alice-sama!" Sailor Moon screamed, stepping between the yoma and us.

"Get out of our way, crybaby!" I snarled.

"It's too late!" Star Healer growled.

"Once humans become a Phage, we can't save them," Star Maker tried to explained.

"Right except that person....So go away!" Star Fighter commanded.

"No!" Sailor Moon screamed.

"Go away!" Start Fighter and I growled.

"No!" she screamed as her forehead began to glow.

"This light!" Star Fighter gasped.

"Starlight Honeymoon...Therapy Kiss!" Sailor Moon yelled, doing her new special attack.

We disappeared away from the battle, and into a tree near by and out of sight. We watched Sailor Moon frantically look for us, and I lightly laughed.

"What surprising power!" Star Healer gasped.

"It seems to be getting fun!" Star Fighter smirked as I smiled at her.

***

"It's you who rushed out!" Usagi yelled as I rounded the corner with a bag full of sweets.

"You're strange! Ordinary girls become happy when they bump into me," Seiya smirked as a small laugh escaped my mouth.

"Why?" Usagi asked, slightly pouting.

"Because...I'm cool," Seiya smirked as I facephulted.

'_What kind of lame ass excuse is that!?' _I thought, my eyebrow twitching.

"What are you doing, Seiya-kun?" Yaten asked, rolling his eyes.

"It's time to go!" Takia growled.

"All right! I'm coming! See you, dumpling-hair! You were lucky!" Seiya smirked, running off.

"Baka," I sighed, causing Usagi to laugh. "How's Muffinhead?" I let slip.

"She's doing okay, why do you-JEFF-KUN!" Usagi screamed as I franticly waved my hands to scilents her.

"Shut up!" I yelled, looking around.

"Dose Minako-chan know you're alive?" Usagi asked.

"Alive? I've been alive. Look, I'll make you a deal. You don't tell _Muffinhead_ I'm 'alive,' and I'll give you this bag of sweets," I said as her eyes watered happily.

"Deal!" she screamed as I handed her my bag of sweets.

"See you around," I waved, running towards the three brothers.

***

Again, sorry for this being a short chapter. Will Usagi keep that secret from Minako or will she let it slip? Please R&R. More chapters soon.


	37. The Juban Tour

_AN: Okay I don't own Sailor Moon. I do realize that I've been gone from Fanfiction for quite sometime. I will try to complete this huge project that I Got myself into. I want to thank _Schooldaysfan1 _for R&R. you helped me get back around to posting chapters again._

_The Juban Tour_

Seyia just _**had **_to decide on a flashy limo to take us to school, and he also thought that sunglasses would be the perfect cover up. I looked out the tinted windows to see us Juban High School. I shook my head in amusement as fans gather around the front gate. Yaten mumbled obscenities under his breath as Takia pushed Yaten out of the limo. Seyia jumped out of the limo like he was king of the world, and waved at the crowd. I could hear the roar of fan girls…and boys as I joined the group outside. I grabbed a hold of Yaten's shoulders, and leaned down real close to his ear.

"This time if the fans get out of control jump for Takia-san," I smirked as a muffled laugh escaped from his lips.

"I'll keep that in mind," he smirked, glancing over his shoulder at me.

I laughed deeply as I pulled my sunglasses over my eyes. I scanned the crowd for the big red bow. A smile spread across my lips as I spotted her, the one and only, Minako. Some movement caught my eye, and I saw Rei jumping up to see with Makoto near by her. Soon, Minako joined the two. Yaten peered up at me, and grabbed a hold of my arm, just as the three began to tease each other.

"Let's hurry! It's getting so noisy here!" he growled, tugging on my arm.

"Okay...Okay," Takia sighed as the girls got closer to us.

"Hey, Muffinhead!" I let it slip, and I felt the color from my face drain.

"No One! Is _**ever **_allowed to call me by that name!" Minako yelled, glaring up at me with intense hatred.

Thank the Goddess I was wearing sunglasses, or she might have seen how big my eyes got. I grabbed the nearest Kou, which was Yaten, and pulled him in between Minako and I. A smile instantly grew across Minako's face as I cursed under my breath.

"Hey, Dumpling! You go to this school too?" Seiya asked as I facepalmed.

"You're one of the Four Lights?" Usagi asked, shock spread across her face.

"You want to be classmates don't you?" he teased. "See you later!" he called as I yanked him into the crammed building.

"...So, these four have joined our class today. Everyone please let them know whatever they need. Then, take your seats if they are vacant," the male teacher said finally after his long boring speech.

"Hi! Hi, Yaten-kun! This seat is vacant!" Minako enthused as I growled lowly under my breath.

I shot Yaten a glare as he took _**my **_seat. Taiki took a seat next to Makoto, and I shot him a glare too. That left two seats open, and they were both by _my _worst nightmare, Usagi. I growled at Seiya for taking the seat behind her, and I just had to sit by that thing.

'_Yaten! Taiki! Seiya! If I live through this I'm killing all three of you in seat taking order!' _I thought, stubbornly folding my arms across my chest.

"Take it easy, Dumpling!" Seiya smirked as Usagi turned red in the face.

"My name is Tuskino, Usagi!" she yelled as I smirked.

'_Now, that I think of it, Seiya kinda acts like me with the whole nickname thing, and Usagi acts like Minako,' _I mused, looking over at Minako longingly.

"Oh! "Tsukimi" Dumpling!" Seiya taunted.

"Now, let's start class," the teacher sighed, slightly annoyed.

"Usagi-chan! Well done!" Minako smirked, giving thumbs up.

'_Well done! What do you mean by well done? At lest you get to sit with someone you like!' _I thought, glaring at Yaten again.

"Nani?" Yaten mouthed.

"That's Minako!" I mouthed, pointing at the heart eyed blond.

"Hey, hey, hey! We want to join club activities. Do you know some good ones?" Seiya asked.

"There is nothing-super fun. Where you can sing and dance, where you can eat snacks, where there are a super number of cool boys, and where you can go to America!" Usagi answered.

"Oh, okay," Seiya sighed halfway confused, unlike me where I was the most confused person in history.

'_I swear sometimes I think Usagi doesn't even understand half of the things that come out of her mouth! She needs subtitles!' _I smirked, still trying to decode what she just said.

"Well, I can show you around if you like," Minako began to flirt with Seiya as I glared at him.

"Hey, Aino-san! We're right in the middle of class!" the teacher snapped.

Minako slumped down in her seat as she turned bright red. I glanced over at Takia, who was glaring over at our group.

"Sorry," I mouthed.

"Can you show me around?" Seiya asked Usagi.

"Don't be kidding!" Usagi growled.

"You're unkind!" Seiya grumbled.

"Of course I can! Together with Usagi-chan!" Minako smirked, appearing beside us once again.

"Aino-san! Tuskino-san! Kou-san! Stop talking!" the teacher snapped.

"Yes," the three said in unison.

I laughed to myself, until I got smacked in the back of my head. I snapped around in my seat to see Seiya laughing, and Minako glaring a hole through me. The bell rang just as I was about to open my mouth.

"Sensei!" Minako called as he glanced at her. "May we take the Four Lights on a tour of the school?" she asked as he examined over us.

"I suppose," he shighed, pressing his fingers to his forehead.

Apparently, this man had dealt with Minako before. Yaten pulled on my sleeve as Minako drug us to the gym. I sighed, rolling my eyes as we fallowed our new guide. Seiya decided to show off, and challenged the basketball team to a game.

"Seiya-kun! Go for it!" Minako yelled.

"He's making fun of himself," Takia smirked, shaking his head.

"Seiya-kun is such a kid!" Yaten growled, crossing his arms.

Takia and I began to laugh as Seiya slammed dunked the ball. The girls began to swoon over a simple point.

"Great!" Minako cheered as I glared down at Seiya.

"Cool!" Makoto smirked.

"No more! I don't want to be here any longer! It smells like sweat!" Yaten complained as I laughed at him.

"I'll agree, Yaten-kun! Gyms smell bad like sweat!" Minako agreed.

"Oh, give me a break! A great volleyball captain such as you sweats! So, why say something like that, V-Babe?" I taunted as her eyes light up.

"You think I'm a great volleyball captain?" she asked, slightly blushing.

"Of course, I have seen a few of your games, and I think that you're the best there is," I complimented as Yaten glared at me.

I could see Taiki pulling Yaten away, leaving Minako and I completely alone. Minako glanced up at me with an ear-to-ear grin. A smile slowly crept across my face as I looked down at her.

"Do you really think I'm any good?" she questioned.

"Now, I've already answered that question," I smirked, flicking her on her forehead. "Maybe you can answer my question, will you go out with me?" I smirked as she rubbed the spot I flicked.

"I can't... My boyfriend doesn't need to be betrayed," she said, looking at the ground.

"How about as friends?" I asked, hiding my pain. "Maybe next week?" I continued.

"That'll be fine," she sighed, with a smile. "Rei-chan's here, so I'll talk to you tomorrow, Kou-san," she said, running towards Rei.

AN: Thanks for reading Will try to update sooner.


	38. Minako's Dream

AN: See new chapter! Again don't own Sailor Moon, and will never own Sailor Moon.

_Minako's Dream_

"Seyia-kun! I need to speak with you," Minako smirked, interrupting our group conversation.

"Uh, okay?" Seyia asked, getting up. "I'll be back in a few minutes," he sighed.

I watched the two walk out of the classroom together as Yaten approached me. A hint of jealousy pulled at my heart as Taiki sat next to me. I shook my head and looked over towards Yaten.

"Uhg, she's at it again!" Yaten growled, looking out the window.

"It seams that way," Taiki sighed, joining Yaten at the window.

"Doing, what, exactly?" I asked, approaching the two.

"Yesterday, Minako-chan wanted to hand feed me lunch," Yaten sighed, watching Minako pull Seyia into a clearing.

"A few hours before that she wanted to get a picture taken with me," Taiki smirked, watching Seyia close the gap between Minako and him.

"And now she's getting Usagi-chan to take pictures of her and Seyia, what looks to be kissing," Yaten laughed, pointing at Usagi emerging from the bushes.

"Maybe, we should give her what she wants. Minako-chan wants to be famous. Let's let her become our assistant. That would take care of her trying to get with us alone all the time," I suggested as the two brothers turned towards me.

"Do you think that it would work?" Taiki asked, almost hopeful.

"I know, remember, I dated Minako-chan," I smirked, folding my arms across my chest.

"I think it's a good idea," Seyia smirked, joining us at the window. "She's very seductive when she wants to be," he smirked as I glared at him.

"Well, it's your idea. You tell her," Yaten smirked, pushing me towards the door.

"Better hurry up and get down there, before she realizes that I escaped," Seyia laughed.

By the time I reached Minako, Usagi was no where to be seen. Minako had her back to me, and she was humming quietly to herself. I slowly approached her careful not to be heard. I looked up towards my homeroom to see the three brothers looking down at me. Seyia threw me a thumbs up as I cleared my throat. Minako jolted a few feet in the air yelping slightly.

"Didn't mean to scare you," I laughed as she caught her breath.

"Then why did you!" she snapped, glaring up at me. "Sorry, Jeff-kun!" she gasped, bowing repeatedly at me. "I didn't know it was you!" she continued.

"It's okay," I smirked, taking her seat. "I noticed that you've wanted to spend alone time with my brothers, but what about me?' I pouted, looking out of the corner of my mischievous blue eyes.

"If you forgot, I agreed to go out on a date with you, or have you forgotten?' she smirked, winking at me.

"How could I forget? I asked you, remember?' I quizzed, pulling her to sit down next to me. "This isn't about me, it's about you. How would you like to become the Four Light's assistant?' I asked as her eyes lit up.

"Are you serious!" she squealed, jumping away from me.

"Would I lie to you?" I smirked, standing up. "Here's our apartment number," I said, writing the address down on a piece of paper. "Meet us there after school," I smirked, walking away.

"Thank you, Jeff-kun!" she called, waving wildly at me as I left.

Yaten was sitting at his piano playing a few melodies while Taiki was reading a magazine. Seyia was running late from football practice, and Minako was also running late on her first day of work. I walked towards my room, and closed the door, but the door bounced off the lock, and slowly opened. I striped my School uniform off, and put a comfortable pair of pants on. I picked up my guitar and strummed a few notes.

"This is Jeff-kun's room," Seyia said as I swiftly turned towards the door to see Minako standing there.

Her eyes widen as I dropped the guitar. My jaw dropped, but nothing could come out. Fear suddenly over came my body as I glared at Seyia.

'_You idiot! She knows what Tenou, Jeff looks like!' _I thought, quickly pulling a shirt on.

"Um, we have voice training today. So, let's get a move on," I quickly said, walking past the two and towards the front door.

I was the first one in the recording studio as the four fallowed. I turned towards them to spot Usagi following silently behind the others.

"Hello, Usagi-chan," I laughed as the others turned around. "Do you want to be an assistant too?" I asked as Seyia smiled.

"Please," Usagi almost begged.

"Minako-chan, you just got yourself some extra help," I smirked, taking my seat behind the microphone.

The other three joined me, and we began voice training. I opened my eyes to sing towards Minako, then I noticed a women taking photos. Minako was yelling at her, but the women ignored her. I smiled to myself as I closed my eyes.

Seyia decided that autograph signing would be a good thing to do, considering that we had a whole city and then some to sign. My hand was beginning to cramp, and I looked up to see Minako giving out her own autographs. I smiled lightly as Seyia nudged me lightly to look at her line of fans. The women from yesterday, grabbed Minako, and yanked her out of the way. I began to stand up, but Taiki pulled me back down.

"She's only our assistant. Nothing more," he said, making eye contact with me.

I swallowed hard and nodded an agreement. Finally, the day was over, and we made our way into our dressing room. The camera women was waiting inside as Yaten glared intensely at her.

"Who are you!" I snapped.

"Saki, I'm here to take you're pictures," she said, taking a picture of Yaten yawing.

"Give me that camera!" Yaten snapped, quickly taking the camera away from Saki and tearing the film out.

Once yet again, Seyia had another idea… What was it you ask… Why not do commercials for some kind of drink? Some kind of disgusting drink! I spotted Minako and Usagi near the juice stand. Unfortunately, I was being forced into drinking gallons of that crap. I will never look at juice in the same way _**ever **_again! But, I had to maintain a smile when the camera's where rolling.

'_I'm gonna kill Seyia! I'm gonna kill Seyia!' _I kept chanting in my head sending sideways glares at the black haired man..

"Okay, I think we got everything. Four Lights, please head towards the studio so we can continue on your photo shoot," our manager smirked.

"I'm gonna kill you, Seyia!" I snapped as I walked towards Minako and Usagi.

"What'd I do?" he laughed as I took a hold of Minako's arm.

"Walk with me," I said, leading her with me behind the three brothers.

"Okay," she agreed, lightly wrapping her fingers around my bicep.

I was slowly beginning to get tired of get in almost the same posse for two hours. My feet were hurting, my back ached, and I had to pee! Finally, the camerawoman was out of film, and Minako walked towards us with cold towels. I quickly took mine from her, and draped it over my head. Seyia started to laugh at me as Yaten looked like he was deep in thought. Taiki lifted up my towel, and peered under it at me. I stuck my tongue out at the eldest brother. A smile slowly drifted across his lips for a mere second before disappearing into a deep frown.

'_Didn't know he could smile! Maybe he should smile more often.'_ I thought.

"I'm hungry," Yaten stated, to no one unparticular.

"Wait, can you stay a little longer? It's starting to get good now. Please let me take pictures until I'm satisfied," Saki asked.

"The time is up!" Minako snapped as I put my hand on her shoulder.

"This isn't school!" Saki snapped back.

"We'll do it," Taiki said as I gently squeezed Minako's shoulder.

"But-" she protested as we got back on stage.

"This is what it means to be a pro," Saki said, as pain filled Minako's eyes.

"It's okay, Minako-chan. Go home, we can handle this," I smirked, flashing her one of my comforting smile.

Minako pouted slightly, but nodded an silent agreement. I watched her walk away, and we continued another hour of photos. Finally, Saki was satisfied with her work. I stretched as I head for the bathroom.

"Jeff-kun? Hurry up! Food!" Yaten yelled, beaming at me.

"I'm done," I sighed, washing my hands.

"That was interesting," Seyia laughed as we headed out of the studio.

"Wha-" I began to say.

"Venus Love Me Chain!" Sailor Venus yelled.

"Starknight Power Make-Up!" I yelled quickly transforming into a girl.

I recognized the yoma to be Saki. Sailor Moon dodged a blast, but Venus took the hit. Fighter put her hand over my mouth as I was about to scream at the yoma in Venus' defiance.

"I know that you're still in love with her, but she thinks you're dead. I hate to say this, but it's better for her to still think that. If she knew you were still alive it would only complicate things," Fighter sighed, looking intently at me.

"Star Sensitive Inferno!" Healer yelled, hitting the yoma.

"Starlight Honeymoon therapy Kiss!" Sailor Moon yelled, bring Saki back to normal.

"I know your right, but put yourself in my heels," I said.

There was a knock on my bedroom door, and I put my guitar down. I opened my bedroom door shirtless, to an unexpected Minako. My eyes widen as I shut the door on her face. I quickly pulled a shirt on, and reopened the door.

"Hey, Minako-chan!" I greeted, nervously.

"I wanted to talk to you," she sighed, looking very seriously at me.

'_Oh great! She knows!' _I thought. "Come in," I sighed, stepping aside.

"Thank you," she thanked, stepping into the room.

I quietly shut the door behind her, and sat down next to her on my bed. Minako was looking around the room, and I cleared my throat.

"So, what was it you wanted to talk about?" I asked.

"Look, I can't be your assistant after what happened with Saki. I just-" Minako began.

"You just wanted the best for us. I appreciate it, but sometimes being a star means you do things that you know will exhaust you. Believe me, I'm doing it everyday," I sighed running my hand through my gold locks.

"I'm not ready to become an assistant to you guys, so I thought I would tell you," she sighed, getting up.

"Okay, the offer still stands. One day, when you are ready, come back to me," I begged, not realizing what I was saying.

"Someday," Minako sighed, walking towards my door. "See you, Jeff-kun," she said, opening my door.

"See you, tomorrow for our date," I smirked as she stopped.

"Okay, tomorrow," Minako agreed, smiling lightly at me.

AN: Will update sooner. I've re watched Sailor Stars and will add more chapter that I didn't originaly plan on writing into cause it's sooo damn cute!


	39. Not So Friendly Date

AN: Okay so Jeff will get himself into a bind. I don't own Sailor Moon.

_Not So Friendly Date_

I rounded the sidewalk to see Haruka talking to Minako. My eyebrow quirked up as I slowly crept up on the two.

"You need to be careful with him, Minako-san!" Haruka yelled, pointing an invisible me.

"Don't worry 'bout me I'll be fine," Minako smirked, waving her hand up and down.

"I don't trust him or his brothers!" Haruka growled, clenching her fists.

"You talk as if he was a criminal! Haruka-kun, please calm down. I promise you nothing will happen," Minako promised.

"She's right, you do talk as if I did some kind of crime," I smirked as Haruka narrowed her green eyes at me. "Sorry, I'm late. Hope you didn't wait too long," I smirked, bowing slightly.

"No, I was just talking to a very good friend of mine," Minako answered as I looked up at Haruka.

"Who is you're handsome friend?" I asked, knowing very well which buttons to press.

"Tenou, Haruka!" the shaggy haired blond growled.

"Kou, Jeff," I smirked, extending my hand.

Haruka slowly began to extend her hand, but curled it up in a ball. She quickly swung up towards my face, but I grabbed her hand just before it made contact. This is Haruka's traditional "Fuck You" punch. I've seen her use this on many occasions… She used it on Seiya a few days ago. He warned me about this before I left today.

"Nice swing, but next time don't make it too obvious," I smirked, looking deep into her fiery eyes.

"And you need to keep your hands to yourself, if you don't want to face an unfortunate end," Haruka smirked as I released her hand.

"I'll keep that in mind," I laughed as Haruka growled lowly under her breath.

"I don't trust him!" Haruka yelled, turning towards Minako.

"What else is new?" I laughed, rolling my eyes. "You never will trust anyone, but the ones that are close to you," I smirked, looking out of the corner of my eyes at her.

"You can't judge someone you don't know!" Haruka snapped.

"I think I can. Tell you what. You already know," I said, making eye contact with her.

Haruka turned red in the face from anger as she glared right into my eyes. Her jaw dropped slightly as her eyes widen. I winked at her before turning my eyes on Minako.

"You can't be him!" she gasped as Minako looked up at me in wonder.

"Your right, he's dead," I said as Haruka took a step back.

"So, um yeah... Jeff-kun? Where are we-" Minako began, but her cell phone cut her off. "Hello?" she asked into the phone. "I'll be there soon," she sighed as she hung the phone up. "Sorry, but my _**boyfriend **_needs me to come home," she apologized, bowing as hurt filled her eyes.

"It's fine, maybe I can catch you some other time?" I asked, lifting her chin towards me.

"I'll see you at school," Minako said, rushing off.

"Opps, I touched her, you gonna hurt me now?" I smirked towards Haruka. "See you around, Haruka-kun," I said, walking away from the stunned woman.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean too-" I began, but stopped when I spotted Michiru standing there in all her perfect glory.

"It is fine, oh? Are you Kou, Jeff of the Four Lights?" she asked calmly, raising an eyebrow in question.

"Uh... yeah?" I answered, slightly confused.

"I'm Kaioh, Michiru. We're suppose to be doing a joint concert together," she said slyly.

"A...Joint...Concert?" I asked. _'What in the hell are you going on about?' _I thought scratching the back of my head.

"Yes, well it's really nice to finally meet one of you," she said.

"You know, I am a fan of you're music?" I smirked, winking at her as we made our way into a cafe.

"Oh, really? You?" she smirked, raising an eyebrow. "The supposed bad boy of the group?" she continued.

"Yeah," I answered, taking a seat across from Michiru.

"Thank you," she thanked.

"Would you two like anything to drink?" the waitress asked.

"Yes, please," Michiru answered.

"Sure," I answered, looking up to see Unazuki.

"Wow! You're Kou, Jeff!" she gasped, almost dropping her pen.

"I would like an espresso," Michiru said.

"I'm going to make this a little difficult, and I'm sorry about doing so. I will have a European steamer with six pumps of Irish cream," I said, winking lightly at Unazuki.

"Okay, it'll be up in just a few minutes," she said, and rushed off towards the kitchen.

"So, Jeff-kun, where did your brother's and you come from?" Michiru asked.

"From far away," I answered as our drinks arrived at the table. "Well, it's nice talking to you, but I really should be going," I said, getting up with my drink.

"Oh, Jeff-kun?" Michiru asked as I turned my back on her.

I felt her hands run along the back of my neck, and I slowly turned to face her. She moved her hands up, and grabbed a hold of my chin. My eyes widen as Michiru leaned up, and pressed her lips against mine.

'_WHAT THE FUCK!' _my mind screamed as I felt my body freeze in place.

"HEY!" Haruka's voice echoed through the cafe as Michiru released me.

'_And things couldn't possibly get any worse,' _I thought, slowly turning towards Haruka too see Minako standing behind her with a scowl on her face. "They just did," I sighed, slowly backing away from Michiru.

Haruka clenched her fists tightly, as she slowly stalked towards me. I put my hands up in a defensive potion. I could feel my Fight or Flight instinct beginning to kick up, and it told me to run like hell.

"I didn't do it!" I yelled, jumping over the booth to another one.

"How am I supposed to believe that when I saw you kissing her?" Haruka growled, and I could see her werewolf side slowly showing only me.

"Because, she kissed me!" I yelled, jumping over a chair as Haruka stalked towards me. "I didn't do it! I swear!" I growled, looking for an escape. 'What did you two have a fight or something?" I asked, the amused aqua haired woman. "I see you had this thing planed!" I snapped, backing away slowly.

"You bastard!" Minako growled, and I turned to face her.

"What exactly did I do to you?" I asked dumbfounded. "Look, this is all a _**big **_misunderstanding. I didn't kiss Michiru-san. I'm in love someone else!" I yelled, putting my hands up in defense.

"If you were in love with someone else then why are you kissing someone other than that person?" Minako asked, firmly placing her hands on her waist.

"Why interrogate me? I did nothing wrong! At lest I didn't take up a new love after they left!" I snapped as Minako took a step back, hurt filling her eyes.

"What are you-" She began.

"Why did you take up a new mate after what _**WE**_did?" I growled. "After EVERYTHING! You talk about betrayal as if you were the innocent!" I continued. "Battle games are dangerous... Stay out of **my **way," I smirked as Minako gasped.

Haruka charged me as I jumped over a table, and when I hit the ground I kicked the chair up at the blond giving me a chance to escape. I ran down the sidewalk, and plowed right into Haruka?

"How The-" I began, but stopped when I felt a sharp pain come from my side. "Fuck!" I cursed, feeling blood fill my mouth.

"Battle games are dangerous... Stay out of _**my**_way!" she growled, raising her hand in the air.

I quickly punched Haruka in the stomach rendering her to her knees as Minako and Michiru rounded the corner.

"Shit," I sighed as blood flowed from my lips.

I quickly ran stumbled past Michiru and Minako, and made my way through the back roads home. Luck for me the others weren't home. I quickly lied down on my bed as my werewolf powers slowly heal my broken ribs.

'_As if things could, get any worse?' _I sighed, closing my eyes.

AN: yeah, another chapter up in a day none the less. Good Blizzard you are good for something! New chapters soon.


	40. The Joint Concert

AN: Again don't own Sailor Moon. Warning slight rape was implied, nothing too graphic.

_The Joint Concert_

I silently walked by the cafe where Haruka and Michiru were sitting next to each other, across from the Inters. Everything looked normal between the couple. I stopped to peer inside at the group. Minako glanced up at me, and I glared at her as I walked towards the stadium where the concert was being held. I found the Four Lights' dressing room. The brothers could be heard arguing as I pushed the door open.

"I don't want to do a joint concert with anyone," Yaten complained, angrily as I shut the door.

"Don't worry about it, we should just do our performance for that person," Taiki sighed.

"Hey guys, it's almost time to go on," Seyia said as I got changed into a black suit with a dark blue silk shirt underneath and a white tie.

"Can we just get this concert over with, I don't want to be here!" I snapped, walking out the door.

I placed a red rose in my front pocket of the suit as I walked down the hallway with the others. We made our way out onto stage, spotting Michiru there. She smirked towards me as we took our spots on stage.

'_Don't even smile at me! You're the reason Haruka wants to kill me!' _I thought, glaring at her.

The concert began and Michiru played her violin next to us. Seiya was on his guitar, Yaten was on his bass, Taiki was on his piano, and I was on the drums. I could feel our planet powers being pulled, and I was sure that Michiru could feel it as well. I closed my eyes, and played the last few beats of the song, and the last bit of our long concert. Fans cheered as we each bowed, and left the stage.

"Thank God that's over!" Yaten sighed as I watched Michiru enter her dressing room.

"I'm going for a walk," Seiya sighed, walking away.

I watched him walk towards Michiru's room. Haruka swiftly walked around the corner with Usagi by her side as I crept down the hall towards them.

"Get Out!" Haruka snapped, and Seiya bolted past me with Usagi hot on his tail.

I leaned against the doorframe outside of Michiru's room, and Haruka glared over at me. I watched her roll her fist up in a ball.

"Are you calm enough to talk or are you going to fight with me again?" I smirked.

"It depends on what you want!" Haruka snarled.

"I already told you, don't pick a fight, Haruka! Or have you so much pint up anger from when Seth beat the hell out of you that you can't forget?" I asked.

"Who are you?" she demanded, surprise filling her eyes.

"You already know. Don't play stupid. It dosen't suit you that well," I smirked, stepping into the room.

"I saw _**him **_disappear before my eyes, how are you even alive much less on a different team?" Haruka growled, through gritted teeth.

"It's the way things are now. Get use to it," I said, feeling a strong pull inside me.

I looked up to see the full moon flooding in from the sky light. I started to pop my neck, but stopped mid pop to shake off the effects of the full moon. I could feel my top and bottom fangs slowly extending, and I shook off the effects. My own personal demon was growing in power deep inside me. I grabbed a hold of the doorframe as my body slowly began to transform into my beast.

"Shit!" Haruka yelled, pushing Michiru behind her.

I snarled at Haruka and Michiru then bolted down the hall on all fours. I could smell the outside growing closer to me, and that was the only place I wanted to be more than anything. I plowed through the stadium doors, and busted out on to the dark streets of Tokyo. I stalked into one of the open ally ways, hunting for some form of prey. My cool paws crept across the still hot asphalt as I caught the scent of fear and sex.

"This won't hurt a bit," a male's voice echoed into the darkness.

I let the dark shadows of the ally cloak my wolf-like form as I neared the voice. A male was position himself above a female. A very familiar scent flooded into my noise, but there was something different about it. My scent was covered all over her, but it was very faint. A new scent was slightly covering mine. A big red bow torn on the ground near my front paws. I slowly emerged out of the shadows, and snarled lowly at the man. Fear emerged from his body as I stood up on my back paws, and roared at him. The man quickly ran off as I lowered my self back to the ground. Minako was curled up in a naked ball crying.

"Please...don't..." she cried, and my ears folded back instantly on my head.

I slowly approached her, and she cringed as I lowered myself to a crawling position, whimpering slightly. Minako looked down at me with her tear stained eyes. I couldn't stop myself from licking her tear stained check. I rolled over showing her my belly, and Minako slowly extended her hand towards my snout. I let her pet me as my tail thumbed happily on the cool ground. I was allowing myself to be as submissive to her, and only her. I wanted Minako to feel in complete control.

"You're not going to hurt me?" she asked, shaking slightly.

"No," I answered with a growl to my voice.

Minako slowly wrapped her arms around my mane, and I slowly picked her up. I looked up to see Pluto and Neptune standing at the entrance of the ally waiting for me.

"Pluto! Neptune!" Minako called as I approached them.

"We'll take her from here," Neptune said as Pluto took her from me.

"Thank you, for finding our friend," Pluto said, wrapping a blanket around Minako's naked form.

"Your welcome," I said, bowing my head to them.

"Don't worry, Minako-chan will be safe with us," Neptune said, smiling gently at me.

"I don't doubt that," I smirked as the three disappeared from my sight and nose.

I slowly extended my snout towards the clear night sky. I let out a cry of loneliness. The whole city went along as if nothing could penetrate this city.

AN: More chapters soon. I like to write about the wolf side to Jeff. This is the way I see a werewolf in my mind especially to it's mate.


	41. The Attack

AN: I don't own Sailor Moon, duh!

_The Attack_

The mornings light flooded in from my open window. I slowly opened my eyes to see my room torn apart. My head was pounding, and there was blood all over the place. I could taste fresh blood in my mouth as slowly sat up. Dry blood was covering my lips and face as I looked down at my blood stained sheets. A fresh bullet wound was throbbing in my shoulder. I slowly pulled a piece of the bullet out and dropped it to the floor.

'_What have I done?' _I thought, setting up. _'Please tell me that the Kou brothers are safe,' _I thought cracking the door.

Taiki was sitting at the table reading the paper while Seiya stuffed his face full with food. Yaten was poking his food as I quickly shut the door.

'_Good, I didn't hurt them,' _I sighed, leaning against my door. _'What could have caused this? Who did I fight?' _I thought, placing my head in my hands.

I knock came from my door as my heart began to throb in my head.

'_They can't see me like this! Not with all this blood!' _I thought, looking around the room franticly.

"Jeff-kun?" Rei's voice echoed through the closed door.

"_I can trust her!'_ I thought. My head snapping up as my hands droped to my side._ 'She's seen much worse than this,' _I thought, slowly crouching.

"Hold on!" I called, quickly pulling a pair of blue jeans on. "Okay!" I continued as she slowly opened the door.

Rei's eyes widen slightly as she quickly shut the door behind her. I watched her scan over the room until her eyes landed on me. I knew she could see the blood on my face and chest.

"I don't remember," I confessed, crouching against an opposite wall.

"Haruka-kun, wanted me to check on you," she gulped, placing her hand on my cheek. "Let's get this and you cleaned up before the others see it," she sighed, walking towards my bathroom.

I slowly got up and started to pull the bloody sheets off my bed. Rei soon appeared by my side, cleaning the walls off with a towel and soapy water. We were silent the whole time we were cleaning until the room was close to normal. Some of the blood stains were going to be forever. I took a hot shower, trying my best to wash away what sin I committed last night. The only real thing I remember was Minako.

'_Oh. God. Minako!' _I thought, my chest tighten at the very thought of what that beast was capable of doing to her.

"She shouldn't be back after you." Rei sighed, handing me a dry towel. "She's not dead. I talked to her today," Rei continued, examining my wound. "Silver," she sighed, taking some more out.

"That's strange, I didn't feel it," I said, looking at the annoyance in her hand. "Who are we talking about here?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"She goes to my school. Her father hunts your kind. She on the other hand picked the wrong wolf to hunt. Minako mentioned the way you looked in werewolf form," Rei smirked, running her hand along the outline of my wet jaw.

"Why are you being so kind to me?" I asked, the weight lifting from my chest. _'Great! What else did she tell you!' _I thought.

"Because, I knew I was wrong," she answered, tears welding up in her deep purple eyes.

"Don't cry for me, I don't deserve it," I smirked, placing my hand on her cheek. "Why did Haruka send you?" I asked, feeling a tug in the stomach.

"She was evolved in the fight," Rei answered, truing towards my bedroom.

"Why you? Why not Minako?" I asked, getting changed into the discarded pair of jeans.

"Because she isn't herself today," Rei sighed, sitting down on my bed.

"I saved her from being raped! Of corse she's not herself!" I growled, fallowing Rei. "Where is she?" I demanded as the raven haired girl jumped.

"I don't know," she lied, quickly looking away.

"Don't lie to me!" I growled, towering over her.

"I-" she began the lie, but I quickly pounced on top of her.

I quickly pined Rei's hands above her head as I sat down on her knees. I could feel my fangs growing out as she exposed her neck to me. Fear was thick in the air as I got closer to her face.

'_One taste! I could lean down and taste how sweat you really are!' _I thought, licking my lips. "I'm not going to ask you again! Where's Minako?" I snarled, bearing my fangs.

"She's safe at Mako-chan's house," Rei answered as I slowly crawled off her.

"Sorry," I apologize, rubbing my arm. "I just can't see her like that," I sighed as Rei sat up. "She means everything to me. Last night made me realize that I could lose her. Rei-chan, that scares me," I said, tears welding up in my eyes.

"Jeff-kun, if she really means that much to you then here," she sighed, handing me a piece of paper.

"Nani?" I asked as she wrapped her arms around me.

"This is the address to Mako-chan's house," Rei sighed, holding me in her arms.

"Thanks," I thanked as she released me.

Rei winked at me as she left my room. I quickly read the address on the piece of paper, and pulled a black hoodie on. I quickly pulled the hood up over my head as the wind blew through my open window. I jumped out of my window and made my way down the busy streets. As I reached the apartments a scream caught my attention.

'_You guys couldn't have a more important time to attack! Why couldn't you just attack later, when I'm not in the middle of something important?' _I growled, jumping into a dark ally way. "Starknight Power make-up!" I yelled, transforming into a female.

I ran out of the ally way until the screams brought me into the deep part of the park. There I saw Jupiter and Venus battling at lest six yoma's.

"Damn it! This was only one!" Jupiter cursed, blocking an oncoming attack.

"Need a little bit of help?" I smirked, winking at the two girls.

"Starknight? What are you doing here?" Venus cursed as I smiled at her.

"Doing my job," I laughed, charging an on coming attacker.

I winked at Venus as I high kicked one of the yomas under their chin. She smiled at me as Sailor Moon showed up. I waved at the new comer as I heard Venus scream. I quickly snapped back at her to see a blade deep in her stomach. My heart thumped in my head as I rushed towards her.

"Venus!" I screamed, quickly wrapping my arms around her. "Hold on," I whispered, placing my hands on her wound. "This will only hurt for a second," I said as I quickly started to heal her wound.

"Who are you?" she asked, brushing a few lose strands out of my face.

"That doesn't matter," I laughed, leaning in close to her.

"You remind me of-" she began, but my lips cut her off.

I felt her protest for only for a second, but then she slowly deepen the kiss. I wrapped my arms around her, pulling her closer to my near naked form.

"Starknight!" Healer yelled, yanking me away from my blushing dream girl.

"Do you mind?" I snapped as my team drug me away.

"Are you out of your mind?" Fighter smirked, looking towards Sailor Moon.

"Don't even think about it!" Healer snapped, hitting Fighter in the back of the head.

"You've got to be kidding me!" I growled, glaring at the three.

"Look, as much as you don't like this, we're only doing this for your own good," Maker sighed.

"I know, but you could have waited a few more seconds!" I growled.

"We can't get too close or attached to the others! Or something, like what happened to Venus, may happen to one of us," Maker explained.

"I understand that, but don't think for a second that I can't have a little bit of fun," I smirked, licking my lips.

"Just be more careful," Fighter said, giving me just-agree-so-they-will-shut-the-hell-up look.

"Fine," I smirked, looking back at the park. _'I'll only kiss her when you're not around,' _I smirked to myself.

AN: So Rei and Jeff had a small moment… More to come soon.


	42. The Boyfriend

AN" I don't own Sailor Moon, but I do own Bane. He's gonna come across as a smug ass.

_The Boyfriend_

The school was buzzing more than usual as the Kou brothers and I walked through the main gate of the school that morning. A crowd had gathered near the front of the school as we approached.

"Hey Dumpling! What's going on?" Seiya yelled.

"It's Minako-chan's boyfriend, he's at it again," Usagi answered as Minako rushed past us towards the person standing in the middle of the crowd.

"Leave him alone, Bane!" Minako yelled, placing her hands on the ginger's shoulders.

"What's the matter, Minako? Afraid a freak like this can't defend himself?" Bane smirked as the kid put his hands up defensively.

I glared at Bane as Minako pulled on the man's arm. That distraction allowed the kid to get away. The kid push past us, the smell of fear emitting from his small form.

"You ruin all the fun!" Bane snapped, grabbing her arm roughly.

"I'm sorry!" Minako winced.

"Fine, but you better make up for it in bed tonight," Bane smirked, licking her neck.

I watched in rage slowly building as that man wrapped his arm around Minako's neck. I growled lowly under my breath as the school bell rang, and the jealousy began, once yet again.

'_How in the hell did she get with this thing!' _I thought, following the "couple" inside.

Bane cleared the hallway in front of them as they made their way through the crowded hallway. Yaten looked up at me to see my eyes glowing gold. There was one more phases of the full moon left, and I was ready to unleash that beast that dwelled deep with, here and now.

"Calm down, Jeff-kun," Yaten whispered, placing his hand on my back.

"Why-" I began, snapping my head towards the younger Kou.

"Bane," Minako giggled as they walked into class.

I walked past Yaten and pushed my way into the classroom. There was an opening on the other side of Minako, considering one of the girls had to transfer to another city. That thing gladly took that seat as I quickly took mine.

"It's heartbreaking to see the one you love with someone else isn't it?" a girl asked, leaning against my desk.

"Um, nani?" I asked in blinking several times.

"Come now, Jeff-kun, you know what I'm talking about," she smirked, sliding into Usagi's seat.

"I...um...I...uh," I stuttered as she ran her hand across my cheek.

"What's the matter? Am I too close for comfort?" she smirked, leaning closer to me.

"Jeff-kun!" Minako snapped, causing me to jump out of my seat.

"Yes?" I asked, turning towards my blond.

"I hope you won't stoop so low to find a brat like her as you're girlfriend," she growled as Bane looked on in amusement.

"It's none of you're business who _Jeff_ wants to date. You had you're chance and you blown it!" the girl growled as fire started to glow in Minako's eyes.

"Oh Shi-" I began, but the girl shot out of her seat, and inches from Minako's face.

"It's not my fault that you can't find someone that suits you're black heart!" Minako smirked as Bane got out of his seat.

"Come on girls. Let's just calm down," he laughed, gently pulling Minako away.

"Get you're hands off her!" I yelled, pulling Bane forcefully away.

"You're one to talk, _pop _star! You think you can handle me for one second, then you got another thing coming superstar!" he smirked, yanking his arm out of my hands.

"Well, I'm right here!" I smirked, motioning for him to attack.

"Who are you to judge the one who has been hurting all of this time!" my stalker asked, stepping between Bane and I.

"Like I haven't!" Minako snapped, pushing "Stalker" away from me.

"Come on girls! Can't we just drop this?" I asked, getting pushed back into my chair.

"Yeah, we can forget this, just like you forgot how to fight. What are you so afraid of? Getting you pretty little face damaged? " Bane smirked, hovering above me.

I leaped out of my chair at Bane tackling him to the floor, while Minako lunched herself at "Stalker". I heard a few desks crash to the floor as the two girls landed on the floor behind me. Students began to scream/hoot at the newly fromed fight, Bane took that opportunity to punch me in the cheek that "Stalker" ran her hand across moments before all of this happened. I fell backwards as Minako got kicked off the girl, and landed on top of me. Tears were on the brink of escaping Minako's eyes as Bane yanked Minako off me. My stalker charged at Bane, and he got tackled into a near by desk. The desk gave way as the three went crashing to the floor. I chuckled for a brief moment, until my jaw went numb.

"Owe," I sighed, looking down into Minako's eyes.

Minako had her hand rolled up into a ball, glaring intently at me. My stalker had picked up apart of a broken chair, and was charging Minako. I reached out, and grabbed the piece of chair, before it made contact with the back of Minako's head. The Love Goddess turned around, and kicked "Stalker" in the stomach. I watched Minako grab a hold of her head, and perform the perfect "Twist of Fate". A smile slowly crept across my face as Minako got up. She flipped her long blond mane over her shoulder as she turned her focus on me. A smiled lightly as a smile formed on her lips. My stalker slowly got up as Minako went to kick me. I blocked Minako's high kick to my face, while shifting slightly to block Minako from getting kicked in the stomach by my stalker. Just as I brought both girls legs down a boot hit me in the face. A scream escaped Minako's lips as I felt my weight being drawn down.

"THAT IS ENOUGH!" the teacher's voice echoed through the room.

My stalker gave the teacher the most innocent look that she could manage. Minako was croutching near me with a bewildered look on her face, while Bane hovered above me.

"All of you to the principle!" he yelled, pointing to the door.

"Great," I sighed as my stalker stomped out of the room.

"Let me help you up," Minako said, offering her hand towards me.

"Forget it!" I growled, picking myself up.

I growled lowly under my breath, and began to charge Bane. Seyia, Taiki, and Yaten, came out of no where holding me back. I shoved them quickly off me as Minako took her place next to Bane. I followed the couple out of the room. My stalker was way a head of us, while Minako was letting Bane lean against her. I walked steadily behind them as I felt the teacher's presents near me. A smile slowly etched its way across my face as I stopped.

"You need to pick your fights or you might wind up in a bad place," The man smirked.

"You're not my father! Mind you're own business!" I snapped, pushing the teacher up against the wall.

"Jeff-kun!" Minako called, stopping to wait.

"You don't know me, and you never will!" I growled, inches from his face.

"Dear child, you are exactly like me," he smirked as I turned my back, and walked towards a pissed off Aino.

"I'm not you dog," I snapped, walking past her.

Bane and I were sitting in opposite chairs waiting patiently for Minako and my stalker to emerge from the Principle's office. Some how Bane got off the punishment easily. I sat closer to the Principle's door so I could hear what was being said. The door quickly swung open, and I jumped away, looking as innocent as I could manage.

"Bane-san, I need you to come in here," the principle said as Minako emerged from the room.

Minako took a seat next to me as I looked down at her. The principle's door closed to leave us alone.

"I hate you!" Minako growled.

"I saved you from getting you head bashed in with a piece of wood! The lest you can do is manage a, thank you," I said.

"Bane was right about everything," she sighed, bring her long legs up on to the chair.

"Minako-chan, I'm sorry... I still...Have feelings for you," I sighed.

"Now, you have feelings for me! Wasn't it, you who said, 'I don't love you,?'" she asked, tears forming in her eyes.

"I lied," I sighed, wiping her tears away. "Just as you lied to me," I continued, looking away.

"How am I suppose to believe anything that comes out of your mouth?" she asked, glaring at me.

"Trust me," I sighed. "For once just trust me," I continued.

"I would trust a wolverine before I could ever trust you," she growled through gritted teeth. "Jeff..." she said, in taking in a deep breath. "I'll tell you, you're final love fortune...Your love will forever remain hopeless," she sighed, not taking her dark blue eyes off me.

My mouth hung open, and my eyes went wide. A smug smile slowly spread across Minako's lips, knowing very well that she is indeed the reincarnation of the Goddess of Love herself. Knowing that, she could place a love fortune or in this case a love curse. I felt my mouth go dry and I tried to swallow, but couldn't manage to even blink.

"Come on Minako, you don't mean that," I said, my voice cracking.

"That's Minako-san to you!" she smirked. "And, I do mean it," she smirked. "You tried to take control over that curse you put on me a long time ago, but this time you're the one to be cursed without love," she laughed as the principle's door opened.

I sat in that chair with my mouth dry, my head was spinning. I couldn't think straight much less speak. I looked deep into Minako's cold blue eyes to see that her heart had frozen over from my stupidity. Minako turned towards Bane, and then walked away from me. Bane wrapped his arms around her waist as she looked over her shoulder at me. I watched them as my own tears began to fall...

AN: I know I made Jeff cry. Don't kill me! More to come soon.


	43. Gunning Down Romance

A/N: So I don't onw Sailor Moon or "Gunning Down Romance" Savage Garden owns the song. This chapter is sad but extremly funny.

_**Gunning Down Romance**_

_**Love and other moments are just chemical reactions in your brain**_

_**In your brain**_

_**And feelings of aggression are the absence of the love drug in**_

_**Your veins, in your veins**_

_**Love come quickly**_

_**Because I feel my self-esteem is caving in**_

_**It's on the brink**_

_**Love come quickly**_

_**Because I don't think I can keep this monster in**_

_**It's in my skin**_

"**Jeff-kun, is everything alright?" Seyia asked, sitting down on my bed.**

"**Fine," I answered, pulling a pillow over my face.**

"**It's Minako-san, right?" Taiki asked, standing in the doorway with Yaten.**

"**Who? Minako? Who's that?' I mumbled through the pillow.**

"**Come on, Jeff-kun, you've been in bed for days. You also haven't eaten, well! We have a movie to shoot," Yaten sighed.**

"**What do we have to do-" Seyia began, but the doorbell cut him off.**

**Taiki disappeared from the doorframe, to answer the door. Crying could be heard from the front room, and Yaten walked away. Seyia also left me so I could be alone in my dark room. The living room light flooded into my dark room. I peeked from under the pillow at the wall to see a female silhouette, but I couldn't make out who it was. Then the love spell hit me as she slowly approached my bed.**

"**Why are you letting her in? She's only going to push him further over the edge!" Yaten growled.**

"**This might be the only person to save him now," Taiki sighed.**

"**Will you two open your eyes! Look at him! I've never seen a man fall that deep before!" Yaten snapped.**

"**He needs her," Seyia sighed.**

**I felt weight on the foot of my bed and the silent sobs of the girl. I kept me eyes on the silhouette as she peered a hole through me. Her eyes were blue, I could since them. The scent of her filled my noise and I slowly pushed myself up, the pillow dropping to the floor. No, her blue eyes were blood stained from crying, and mascara was running down her face. She looked down at her hands, I also looked, and they were shaking. I slowly reached out to her, and placed my hand on hers. Then, I felt those piercing eyes upon me again.**

"**I'm-" she began, but I silenced her with my finger tip.**

"**Why come here after all this time?" I asked as she pushed my finger tip away.**

"**He broke up with me, not before-" she began, chocking on her own tears.**

"**Why are you here? Why me? Why come to the second best?' I asked, my own pain escaping from my eyes.**

"**You're not second best, I...I just needed to see you," she said, falling into my lap.**

"**Look at it this way, you can start over. He's gone while I'm cursed, but you, Goddess of Love are now able to find happiness with out us," I sighed. "When you need me, I'll be waiting. I'll wait an eternity for you," I said, pulling her to a sitting position. "Please go," I sighed.**

**She slowly got off my bed and I looked down at my hands. I didn't want to watch her leave me again. It would be too much pain. Her scent became too heavy, and I felt her lips press against my cheek. Then the warmth was gone as I watched her silhouette disappear.**

_**Love and other socially acceptable emotions are morphine**_

_**They're morphine**_

_**Cleverly concealing primal urges often felt but rarely seen**_

_**Rarely seen**_

_**Love I beg you**_

_**Lift me up into that privileged point of view**_

_**The world of two**_

_**Love don't leave me**_

_**Because I console myself that Hallmark cards are true**_

_**I really do**_

**There was a monster with a chainsaw, chasing some screaming girls. One of them fell to the ground as the monster closed in on her. Suddenly a beam of light hit the monster.**

"**Chou Red!" Seyia yelled.**

"**Chou Yellow!" Taiki yelled.**

"**Chou Blue!" Yaten yelled.**

"**Chou Black!" I yelled.**

"**Cut!" the director yelled with a big smile across his face.**

"**It's too hot!" Yaten complained, pulling his helmet off.**

**Seyia, Taiki, and I pulled our helmets off as well. It must have been ninety-eight degrees out here, and we were stuck in leather suits with helmets to shoot a stupid action movie. I glared over at Seyia as he through his hands up defensively.**

"**Well, genius you got us in this mess! Now you get us out of it!" I growled lowly.**

"**I have an idea, Let's sneak away and go swimming," Seyia smirked.**

"**Good idea, let's go," I agreed, reasy to get out of these suits.**

**We snuck away leaving our leather death suits behind, and quickly took some swimming trunks from the costume rack. Considering all of us were naked, we quickly got dressed. Seyia got into super spy mode, and directed us to our destination. The cold water felt so good on my hot skin, and I dove deeper under the water. I emerged to the waters surface to see a group of girls. Two of which were splashing each other. The water carried their scent towards me, and Minako's scent filled my nose. **

"**Jeff-kun, don't even think about it!" Yaten snapped, grabbing for my arm.**

"**Aww, come on! We could scare them!" Seyia protested.**

"**Well-" Yaten began, looking thoughtful.**

"**Come on," Taiki urged on.**

"**Okay," Yaten sighed, giving in.**

**We slowly began to swim towards the girls, quickly diving under the water. We held our breath as we neared them, suddenly the three brothers popped out of the water. I could hear Minako and Usagi scream, but I wasn't done. I grabbed a hold of Minako's long legs, while she fell back on top of my head, and pushed her out of the water. **

"**Hey, Muffinhead!" I smirked as she quickly wrapped her arms around my head.**

"**DON'T CALL ME THAT!" she screamed, with a smile on her face. "Put me down!" she commanded as my eyes lit up.**

"**Are you sure?' I smirked as she folded her arms across her almost bare chest.**

"**Of course I am!" Minako snapped.**

"**Well, okay," I smirked, falling backwards into the water.**

**I heard her squeak as she hit the water, and I open my eyes under the water. Minako's eyes were open as she wrapped her arms around my neck. I pulled her closer, surprising her slightly as she wrapped her legs around my waist. My eyes widen as she smiled at me. I could feel myself growing hard as I remembered the past, and what water meant between us. We slowly emerged, but I wasn't letting her go.**

"**I can't let you go," I whispered into her ear, holding her closer to my half naked body.**

"**Jeff-kun, please. I can't do this," she sighed, hurt filling her eyes.**

"**Do you remember?" I asked.**

"**How could I forget?" Minako whispered, shuddering in my arms.**

"**I'll do anything, please take me back," I begged.**

"**I need to think about it," she sighed. "Now please, Jeff-kun, let me go," she continued as I let go of her.**

**I watched her waded towards the other as I stood in waist high cold water. The only warmth I could feel was her body still against my skin.**

"**Well, are you coming?" Minako asked, with a small smile on her lips.**

"**Yeah," I sighed, wading towards her.**

**I walked past Minako, and sat down next to Makoto as Minako instantly sat down next to Yaten. **

"**Yeah, we're doing a movie, it's about this monster wrecking campsites. My brothers and me save the girls from the monster," Seyia smirked coolly as I rolled my eyes.**

"**It sounds like real life," Makoto sighed, looking worried.**

"**Nani?" Yaten asked.**

"**Well, there is someone trashing a bunch of campsites, and they are causing a lot of chaos," Ami answered.**

"**Yeah, I heard that the thing is really scary looking, and it likes to trash girls campsites," Seyia smirked with a mischievously look in his eyes.**

"**Yeah, I heard that the thing only attacks girls because they are really good to eat. Plus, between you and me, I would rather be camping somewhere I know is safe," I smirked.**

"**Yaten-kun, I'm scared!" Minako cried, cling to Yaten. **

**I glared at him and he quickly pushed Minako off him. I continued to glare until I felt small hands on my leg. I looked down to see a little red head girl staring at me.**

"**Hi, how are you?' I asked as she continued to stair.**

"**Chibi, Chibi!" she cried, and ran away.**

"**Oh no, Chibi-Chibi!" Usagi screamed, going after the little girl.**

"**Way to go, Jeff-kun! You just scared that little girl. I'd hate to see how you're kids would react to you!" Seyia laughed.**

"**Shut up, Seyia-kun!" Minako snapped, resting her hand on my shoulder. "It wasn't Jeff-kun that scared her it was that stupid story!" she continued as I smiled.**

"**Well, guys I think it's time we go," Seyia laughed, getting up.**

**Yaten slowly got up and stretched as Taiki got up. I slowly raised to my feet, and waved a goodbye to the girls. We walked back towards the movie shoot as Seyia laughed the whole time.**

"**Why did you feed them that story?" Taiki asked.**

"**Because we're going to give them that movie monster their scared of," Seyia smirked, holding out the movie's monster outfit.**

**Yaten and Taiki grinned at one another as Seyia put the outfit on.**

"**You three, run back to the girls scared. Tell them you saw the monster, and I'll make my entrance," Seyia smirked, grabbing the chain saw.**

"**Do you honest to God think that I would be scared of some stupid monster with a chainsaw?' I asked, blinking at him.**

"**Please, Jeff-kun! This will be fun!" Yaten begged, and I looked down at him pouting.**

"**Okay, fine!" I growled. **_**'Great now I baby sit them.' **_**I thought.**

**I fallowed Taiki and Yaten back to the Inters campsite. All three of us started to yell in fear as we grew closer. The girls looked at us as we approached, I skidded to a stop in front of Minako. **

"**What happened guys?" Minako asked.**

"**We saw the monster!" Yaten yelled, bending down to look at the ground so it would hide his smile.**

"**Yeah, It's heading this way," Taiki agreed, also bending down.**

"**Where's Seyia-kun?" Makoto asked.**

"**He's trying to stop it," I said as girls from near by campsites began to scream. **_**'Seyia, must be having more fun torching other people. Damn it why didn't I get to play the part of the monster? This would have been cake,' **_**I thought as the monster appeared.**

**The monster quickly started to destroy the campsite as we all screamed.**

"**Hey, we took all day setting those tents up!" Usagi yelled, but started to scream as the monster glared at her.**

**The girls ran in the opposite direction as we yelled, and ran in a different direction. We watched the monster fallow the girls then began to laugh.**

"**Seyia-kun wasn't suppose to go after the other campers," Taiki laughed.**

"**Let him have his fun," I laughed as another monster appeared with a chainsaw in the air.**

"**There he is," Yaten said as we ran towards him. "Okay, Seyia-kun, that's enough," he smirked.**

"**I haven't even done anything yet!" Seyia complained, taking his mask off.**

"**What do you mean we just saw-" Taiki began.**

"**That was the real thing!" I yelled, running in the direction the girls went. "Starknight Eternal Power Make-Up!" I yelled, transforming into a girl.**

**I had just reached the battle as Sailor Moon brought the monster back to normal. The monster was a guy that apparently Mars knew. She was hugging him with a worried expression on her face. I noticed a few resemblances between the two. **

"**She did it again," Fighter smirked.**

"**That she did," I smirked, looking down at the Princess.**

**Some where deep inside I was proud. The Princess, Neo-Queen Serenity was growing up so fast. I could feel it deep down, things were starting to change. The future was drawing near, and the Princess was going to become Queen soon enough. My duty in the past was to protect her no matter what. Now my mission was to help the Starlights. We jumped out of the tree, and untransformed. We fallowed a path that led us to the girls. Minako was trying to make a clay vase, and I knelled down next to her on the tips of my toes.**

"**You know he looks a lot like Inuyasha-kun?" Rei smirked.**

"**I take it you met Kikyo-chan?" I asked.**

"**Yes," Rei answered, slightly blushing.**

**Yaten walked towards the door, and knocked Seyia on top of Usagi. I smiled, mainly because Seyia has been chasing Usagi as much as I've chased Minako.**

"**Hentai!" Usagi screamed smacking Seyia.**

**I felt my hands intertwined with someone's, and looked down to see Minako's fingers intertwined with mine. She looked up at me and winked as my heart thumbed wildly in my chest.**

_**I'm gunning down romance**_

_**It never did a thing for me**_

_**But heartache and misery**_

_**Ain't nothing but a tragedyLove don't leave meTake these broken wings**_

_**I'm going to take these broken wings**_

_**And learn to fly**_

_**And learn to fly away**_

_**And learn to fly awayI'm gunning down romance**_

A/N: I'll try to upload more later.


End file.
